La bella y la bestia
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: — ¿Quien es la bestia? —pregunto Bella sin disimular su interés para saber la verdad sobre ese hermoso joven. —Su nombre es Edward Cullen, pero al ser un violento le dicen así...Intenta no acercarte a él si puedes evitarlo. Todos Humanos, basado en la peli de Disney.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**La bella y la bestia.**

**Prologo.**

Ella, Isabella Swan, aunque le gustaba que le dijeran Bella se mudaba.

No porque quisiera, sino porque no le queda otra. Vivía con su padre quien cuidaba a pesar de que él insistía que no lo hiciera.

Iban a Forks. Su padre estaba en un nuevo proyecto, y en dos semanas podría mostrar su invento de cortar leña con una maquina, solo tenía que arreglar unas cosas. Y por aquel motivo, tenían que viajar.

_…_

Por otro parte, en aquel lugar un joven llamado Edward Cullen vivía allí. Detestaba con toda su vida aquel lugar, odiaba a todos, menos a su familia y amigos aunque a veces los tratara mal sin querer.

_Todo por una estupidez_. Se decía cuando pensaba mucho en eso.

En Forks en vez de ser llamado por su nombre le decían: bestia ¿Por qué? Un día todo se arruino.

Él es un joven apuesto y muchas chicas del instituto iban en su busca, intentando seducirlo pero él apenas las veía. Una de las chicas, Tanya, ese día se había vuelto pesada. En un momento que Edward intento con todo su ser ignorarla, ella insistió tanto que hasta se colgó de su cuello, él se la quito de encima pero uso fuerza excedida, tirándola al suelo. Todos los que vieron la escena pensaron que él era violento y de allí…la bestia supo que le decían. ¡_Ridículos_!

A partir de eso, luego de terminar aquel último año escolar hizo todo lo posible por evitar salir de su casa, aquella mansión que estaba algo escondida, y a la que nadie quería acercarse si sabían de ella.

* * *

_Holaa :) nueva historia ! jaja :) llevo días con esta idea en la cabeza y al fin ayer decidí escribirla...bue, solo hice esto, el prologo, pero voy a avanzar xD_

_Si les suena si, **esta historia está basada de la película de Disney, "La bella y la bestia",** bueno, "Bella" era mi princesa favorita y era una de mis pelis favoritas cuando era chiquita jajaa xD, así que decidí hacer esto**. La historia será basada de ahí, solo que más moderna y con algunos cambios.**_

_Espero que les agrade la idea y nos leemos más adelante._

_**Reviews? :)**_


	2. Amabilidad

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.1: Amabilidad.**

Bella Swan intentaba seguir durmiendo pero le era imposible con el incesante sonido de la lluvia sobre su techo y a veces por los sonidos fuertes que provenían del piso de abajo. Seguramente su padre se había levantado temprano para ponerse al día con su trabajo.

Hacía poco se habían mudado a Forks. Era un lugar bonito pero con lluvia la mayoría de días.

Y no es que la lluvia le moleste, ya que no salía mucho a la calle pero era muy diferente de Pheonix, donde vivía anteriormente.

Con sus dieciochos años sabía muy bien que ya podría independizarse y estudiar en la universidad y vivir en algún departamento pero aunque su padre lo negara, ella sabía que se tenía que quedar para cuidarlo. Él enfermaba varias veces al año y algunas eran fiebres altas que ponían nerviosa a Bella.

Cuando supo que ya no podría volverse a dormir resoplo y decidió levantarse.

Más tarde, al estar lista bajo a desayunar y su padre, Charlie Swan, la observo con una sonrisa de disculpas.

—Fui yo quien te despertó, ¿no? Lo siento.

—Nada que ver —mintió.

— ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Buscare la librería del pueblo. Quiero leer algo nuevo que los ejemplares que traje de Pheonix. Ya me los sé de memoria.

—Estoy de acuerdo —sonrió y luego se concentro en su proyecto.

Al salir, por un lado estaba aliviada de que la lluvia hubiese parado pero aun así, se lamento que su furgoneta no anduviese.

Hacia una semana que se habían mudado con Charlie. Al segundo día salieron al supermercado de Forks para comprar sus provisiones y al día siguiente su furgoneta dejo de andar.

Prácticamente en esa única salida que había hecho conoció a algunas personas del supermercado y allí incluso la miraban sorprendidos. Ella y su papá eran la novedad del lugar.

Y ahora…bueno, ahora Bella no tenía a nadie, salvo a su padre. No es una chica muy social pero en Pheonix tenía dos mejores amigos: Ángela y Ben. Ángela Weber era una joven amable y dulce y se comprendían una a la otra. Ben Cheney era un chico inteligente y simpático y de no ser porque compartía una clase con él quizá ni hubiesen hablado. Ella sabía que sus mejores amigos se atraían por lo que se encargo de juntarlos y antes de mudarse ellos hicieron oficial lo suyo.

Como no conocía el lugar se detenía a ver cada tienda y casa para comenzar a reconocer. Muchos de los que estaban allí en la calle la miraban y murmuraban entre si y ella se sonrojo e intento distraerse. Bajo la cabeza mirando el piso para no tener que hacer contacto visual con nadie pero tropezó con alguien.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpo al joven que había tirado al suelo.

Al alzar la vista se dio cuenta que había dos chicos frente a ella. Uno, medio bajito y con aspecto de jugador de ajedrez, ayudaba a levantar al otro, rubio y pálido. Al incorporarse unos ojos azules la miraron molestos por una fracción de segundo, luego se tranquilizo.

—Gracias, Eric —agradeció limpiándose las ropas y le sonrió a Bella —.Hola, hermosa, eres la nueva, ¿verdad? Yo soy Mike, el joven más popular y —le guiño un ojo —el más apuesto —luego señalo a joven de su lado que parecía como la sombra —.Él es Eric.

—Ho-hola, soy Bella —tartamudeo avergonzada de que le hayan dicho hermosa.

Mike sonrió.

— ¿Estas conociendo Forks? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

—No…no hace falta, solo estoy viendo —repuso incomoda por la amabilidad y obviedad del chico.

—Más le vale que se aleje de él —de pronto Bella escucha la voz de una chica. Un poco más lejos había un grupo de tres chicas rubias, que no disimulaban espiar al rubio y mirar enfadadas a ella.

—Ahí están de nuevo, Mike —índico Eric quien noto la presencia de las otras —, Irina, Tanya y Lauren.

Mike sonrió, pagado de sí mismo.

—No les hagas caso —le dijo a Bella que le observo con incredulidad.

—Hum, de acuerdo, un placer conocerlos, adiós —y se escabullo.

—Es extraña la chica nueva —opino Eric al verla alejarse.

—Es bonita, será mi novia.

— ¿Tú crees? No pareció que…—se callo abrupto al sentir la mirada de enfado de su amigo —.Bueno, tu siempre consigues lo que quieres.

—Exacto —más contento, Mike le indico a Eric ir hacia el bar, y por detrás las jóvenes rubias le siguieron.

…

—Pero quien se cree —protesto Bella, enfurruñada, quejándose en voz alta sin detenerse a pensar que alguien podría pensar que está loca —.Presumido…Es lindo, pero tampoco tiene el derecho de tratar al otro como su sirviente y presumir de sus admiradoras y hacerse el galán conmigo, puaj.

Se olvido de aquello más adelante, al encontrar la librería. Más animada entro y una anciana le atendió, amable. Estuvo viendo títulos, bastantes, hasta que se decidió por uno que Ángela le había dicho que era lindo, con esos típicos finales felices y se lo llevo y regreso a casa lo leyó en el camino.

En la noche, cenando Bella decidió ser sincera:

—Oye, papá, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que nos quedaremos aquí?

—No estoy seguro, recién la semana que viene podre mostrar mi invento…además este lugar me gusta, ¿a ti no?

—No me siento muy cómoda aquí. La gente me mira mucho, me siento extraña…como si fuese un bicho raro.

—No les hagas caso a los demás… ¿No me hablaste de un chico amable? ¿Mike era su nombre? ¿Qué me dices de él?

—Que prefiero quedarme encerrada en casa —repuso desanimada y Charlie rio.

_…_

Paso una semana. En ese tiempo Bella salió mas de la casa y al cruzarse varias veces con Mike procuro tener cuidado e ir por caminos diferentes así no se le cruzaba. Odiaba sus constantes insinuaciones, es más, un día le pregunto sin descaro si quería ser su novia, pero no le conocía lo bastante y le rechazo amablemente. Al escuchar las exclamaciones sorprendidas de las chicas, supo que Mike había recibido su primer rechazo.

Ahora la gente no la miraba tanto, pero aun así ella estaba segura de que pensaban que era extraña o algo por el estilo.

Salía mas porque creyó tener una alucinación, a pesar de saber que era real. Vio a un joven saliendo de la librería, yendo con gracia a su coche plateado. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real: cabello cobrizo y despeinado, cuerpo escultural, piel pálida, buena postura…Él se metió en su coche y no la vio, desapareciendo rápidamente, como si evitara a alguien. Desde ese momento salió varias veces a ver si le encontraba pero no lo volvió a ver.

La único amable, la única persona con la que se llevaba bien era la señora que atendía la librería, ese día, tímida decidió preguntar por ese extraño joven.

—Oiga señora…

—Cope —sonrió para darle confianza —.Señora Cope.

—De acuerdo, señora Cope, quería saber si puedo preguntarle algo.

—Adelante.

Pensó bien antes de hablar. Le daba vergüenza preguntar por aquel chico porque, por más información que tuviese, sabía que nunca le hablaría. En fin…

—Una vez vi un joven salir de aquí —le describió como era — ¿Sabe a quién me refiero?

—La bestia —murmuró con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Disculpe? —dijo Bella confundida, creyendo que no había escuchado bien.

—No sé cómo se llama, querida. Ese día solo vino para dejar unos libros pero no me dio sus datos…Solo sé que aquí le saben decir Bestia.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Hay tantos rumores, pequeña…que no hay que hacerles caso. No sé cuál es la verdadera razón por ese sobrenombre.

— ¿Sus amigos le dicen así?

—Dudo que sean amigos. Sé que todo comenzó el año anterior, pero como ahora ya no va más al instituto ya no se le ve mucho. Y hay muchas personas que están planeando irse a estudiar a otro lado…

—Gracias, señora Cope —agradeció por la nueva información, aunque no le sirviera de mucho. Cambio el tema, tomando un libro al azar —.Llevare este.

Se prometió que averiguaría bien como se llamaba "La bestia" y también porque le decían así.

* * *

_Primer y nuevo capítulo después de un montón de días! xD_

_No paso mucho, pero bueno, la historia no va a ser larga, así que no tiene que pasar todo tan rápido e.e (?) _

_En fin, espero que les guste, los personajes están inspirado como dije en la historia de disney . Mike es Gaston, Eric es el amigo de Gaston que no recuerdo el nombre y luego estaban esas rubias que le seguían a Gaston xDDDD Y bueno, la señora Cope representa al ancianito que estaba en la librería. _

**_Gracias por sus reviews ! :) y alertas y favoritos._**

_**lobalunallena** jajaja lo sé, muchos ponen a Tanya como mala, creo que habrán sido cuatro o cinco donde leí que es buena , pero bue, acá le toco ser la pesada xDDD_

**_Nuevamente agradezco por el apoyo de todas en los reviews, espero que este capítulo les agrade._**

**_Reviews? :)_**


	3. El que busca, encuentra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.2: El que busca, encuentra.**

Regreso a casa no leyó el libro como acostumbraba desde hacía una semana atrás, sino que pensaba como averiguaría sobre "La bestia". Quedo satisfecha al saber que por fin Mike le haría contenta una vez. Sabía que si ella le preguntaba algo, él se lo respondería sin dudar.

Al llegar a casa se extraño no cruzarse con él pero no importaba, tarde o temprano le encontraría y le convencería para hablar, solo tenía que calmar su curiosidad, ¿Por qué tanto interés por alguien que solo vio de lejos y ni siquiera la miro? No sabía la respuesta.

—Hija, menos mal que llegas, ya me estoy por ir.

— ¿Ya? —pregunto ella mientras dejaba el libro sobre la mesa y le veía como se colocaba su abrigo.

—Sí, Bella, ¿no lo recuerdas? Te avise la semana pasada.

—Ah, cierto ¿y cómo harás para llevar ese invento a la feria?

—Bueno, me he hecho amigo de un señor llamado Billy Black. Su hijo Jacob es un año menor que tu pero consiguió su carne y está de viaje y lamentablemente se llevo el auto consigo pero también tienen un campo y me prestó un caballo.

— ¿Caballo? Eso es anticuado.

—Es lo único que hay, pequeña. Un ómnibus no puede llevar tremendo invento y un auto común tampoco, ahora que lo pienso…En fin, si tienes algún problema te deje el numero anotado en donde voy a estar y sino también puedes llamar a Billy.

—No te preocupes, papá, estaré bien.

—Eso espero —iba diciendo mientras iba afuera. Bella quedo muda al ver al caballo ya preparado con la carga.

—Ten cuidado.

—Tu igual. Adiós.

—Adiós, papá, ¡Suerte! —deseo cuando ya estaba alejándose.

Vio al cielo antes de volver dentro de su casa. Nublado, deprimente. Aburrida decidió ir a su habitación a escuchar un poco de música instrumental, para relajarse, y quizá dormir un poco…

…

Charlie Swan llevaba horas viajando. Estaba ansioso por llegar a la feria –tenía dos días de viaje, pero valdría la pena–. Se preguntaba como haría para no dormir en ese tiempo. Luego pensó en su hija, sola en la casa…pero ella sabia cuidarse sola, estaría bien. Y más que nada aquel viaje lo hacía por ella.

Estaba lloviendo hace como dos horas así que tenia cuidado en el camino, no quería apurar al caballo. Pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse paranoico. Estaba en el bosque. Era normal sentir ruido de las hojas ¿no? Sentir que los helechos se movían por el viento, ¿no es así?

El caballo se detuvo de pronto. Charlie observo alrededor al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un… ¿aleteo? El animal se altero cuando una bandada de murciélagos apareció de pronto y pasaron cerca de ellos. Charlie perdió el control y cayó del caballo, que huyo con su invento y sin él. Intento seguirlo, pero fue inútil. Sus pies con el barro no ayudaban, era algo torpe –de allí él porque entendía que su hija tuviese mal equilibrio– y con la lluvia era incapaz de estar siquiera cerca del caballo llamada Philip. Se sintió estúpido cuando le llamo a gritos y no le extraño que el caballo no regresara.

Fastidiado decidió volver a casa, ya vería que haría allí, más tranquilo y seco. Camino un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que se había perdido en el bosque.

Había escuchado que en el bosque habitaban lobos, tembló –no sabía si era a causa del frio y que estaba mojado o por miedo– y decidió seguir caminando, hasta que de lejos, después de un buen tiempo yendo sin rumbo alguno, vio una casa, era como una mansión. Se consideraría más bonita sino estuviese tan cerca del bosque, incluso le daba un aspecto sombrío. _Bueno, mejor eso que lobos_, pensó Charlie Swan a pedir ayuda.

— ¿Hola? —hablo intentando controlar su voz, sin sonar asustado pero tampoco tan confiado. Nadie le contesto. La entrada se hallaba en penumbras — ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto de repente la voz de un joven. Se dio la vuelta para verle y casi le causa un paro cardiaco. Se trataba de un joven no tan mayor, de físico fornido pero sonrisa amable. En una de sus manos llevaba un candelabro con tres velas. El chico al ver que Charlie le miraba desconfiado y confundido, se explico —.Por la tormenta se ha cortado la luz, y me dedico a los candelabros y las velas pero no tiene importancia, ¿dirás quien eres? Nunca te vi.

— ¿Emmett? —Charlie se puso en alerta cuando se oyó la voz de otro chico que apareció bostezando y observando el reloj, ignorando su presencia al no darse cuenta — ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? Deja de merodear y vete a la cama, sabes que Edward se pone pesado.

Aquel joven era alto y no tan fornido pero si tenía un aspecto demasiado…serio.

—Jasper, es que escuche la voz de este hombre —indico Emmett señalando al padre de Bella —.Debe ser alguien nuevo del pueblo porque no le reconozco, y al parecer le comieron la lengua los ratones.

Charlie ante ese comentario de inmadurez puso los ojos en blanco. Jasper no se quedo atrás.

— ¿No eres Swan? —pregunto al reconocerle.

—Sí, soy Charlie Swan. Tuve un percance…mi caballo se asusto y me dejo tirado en el bosque…necesito telefonear a casa, para avisar a mi hija y que se quede tranquila.

—Oh, hombre, tranquilícese —dijo Emmett mientras dejaba el candelabro en una mesilla —.Le buscare una toalla así se seca un poco, eh, Jazz ¿crees que tus prendas le irán?

—Eh, no hace falta —titubeo avergonzado pero Jasper contesto, encogiéndose de hombros:

—Supongo.

Sin decir más Emmett desapareció y Jasper se aclaro la garganta.

—Ten confianza, no te preocupes. Creo que podrías llamar a tu hija mañana cuando despiertes —vio la hora nuevamente —, ya es tarde, lo más probable es que este durmiendo.

— ¿Y sus padres? ¿O ustedes son los dueños de la casa?

—Antes de contestar a sus dudas iré a ver si Alice esta despierta, quizá pueda hacerte un té, ya regreso.

El primero en volver fue Emmett, le llevo hasta un baño para poder cambiarse las ropas y luego volvió a la sala principal. Allí ya estaban Jasper y la chica que supondría, era Alice.

—Aquí tiene un té, señor Swan —repuso ella, dándole una taza, mientras se sentaban todos en el sillón.

—Edward se enfadara mucho —medito Jasper, algo ido.

—Qué interesa, no podemos dejar a este hombre desprotegido en el bosque. Edward será nuestra querida bestia, pero tiene corazón.

—Em, no digas eso —le recrimino la chica mientras Charlie fruncía el entrecejo, confundido —.Pero estoy segura de que lo entenderá.

—Disculpen si me entrometo pero ¿Quién es Edward? ¿El padre de ustedes?

— ¡Oh, hombre no somos familia! Somos muy buenos amigos, bueno, aunque Alice y Jasper son más que amigos…

— ¿Y tú con Rosalie? —se burlo Jazz.

—No me la nombres, la extraño —Emmett hizo un mohín. Jasper rodo los ojos.

—Edward prácticamente es el dueño de la casa —informo la chica con aspecto de duende, ignorando la conversación de los chicos y mirando al adulto —.Es su casa, sus padres se fueron de viaje y nosotros vinimos para hacerle compañía pero salió hace un rato, debe de estar de vuelta.

— ¿Y es malo?

—Digamos que pierde rápidamente la paciencia, malo es muy exagerado —le corrigió ella exaltada.

—Ese necesita una novia —opino Emmett —.Propongo que Charlie vaya a la habitación de Rose, Edward no se va a enterar hasta mañana, hasta que le cuente. Ahora evitemos problemas.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acordó Jasper.

A pesar de la bondad de todos los jóvenes, Charlie Swan se sentía extraño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero se tragaría sus palabras.

…

Bella se levanto temprano al otro día. Asomo su rostro por la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba invadido de nubes, pero no llovía por lo menos. Decidió tomar un desayuno y leer el nuevo libro.

Más tarde unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su lectura. Extrañada fue a ver quién era.

—Oh, hola Mike —saludo sin ganas, al abrir la puerta.

—Hola, Bella, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… ¿Y Eric? —le extrañaba que no estuviese con él. De tanto verle a su lado creía en serio que era su sombra.

—En la taberna que queda aquí a una cuadra, a eso venia, a invitarte.

—No lo sé…

—Oh vamos, Bella, será divertido, ¿que estabas haciendo?

—Leer.

—Puf, ¡Eres joven, disfrútalo! Vamos, agarra un abrigo, no acepto un no como respuesta —repuso con aquel tono que irritaba tanto a Bella. Cuando le iba a decir algo no muy agradable recordó "a la bestia" y que tenía que averiguar por él.

—De acuerdo.

Cinco minutos después Mike la guio a la taberna y al llegar ya Eric les esperaba en una mesa rodeada de dos sillas. Él se levanto, saludo y fue a hablar con otro chico. En el fondo Bella sabia que Mike seguramente le obligo a dejarle a solas con ella. ¡Qué horror!

—Oye, Mike, tengo curiosidad —dijo después de escucharle hablar de… ¿de qué era? Bueno, lo importante era fingir que estaba atenta y no ansiosa ¿o no?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Quién es la bestia? —pregunto Bella sin disimular su interés para saber la verdad sobre ese hermoso joven.

No paso inadvertido el ceño de Mike.

—Su nombre es Edward Cullen, pero al ser un violento le dicen así…La bestia.

Bella se quedo callada, pensativa. _Edward, lindo nombre_…

—Intenta no acercarte a él si puedes evitarlo —le advirtió con tono grave.

— ¿Me contaras por que le dicen así? —le guiño un ojo, intentado que el flirteo no pasara a mas de eso y que el rubio se animara por ese simple gesto.

Y para su satisfacción Mike le conto la historia de Edward.

* * *

_Hola chic s! espero que ande todo bien._

_Ojala les guste el cap, en el próximo ya va a aparecer nuestro hermoso Edward! Sisi, Emmett es Lumier, algo así xD Jazz es el reloj que no me acuerdo el nombre y Alice la tetera JAJAJ xDD_

**_Gracias por su apoyo! por esos hermosos reviews! y alertas y favoritos :)_**

**_y le doy la bienvenida a l s nuev s lectores! :D_**

_Quien quiera agregarme al facebook estoy como:** Vale Misty**__**Cullen** o me agregan a Hotmail: **valemisty hotmail . com**_

_Y si tienen face ayúdenme y únanse a esta página: **Mi vida Edward**_

_Es de una amiga y me pidió ayuda siendo administradora :) apenas comenzamos pero estoy intentando conseguir mas likes y todo eso xD Gracias!_

_En fin, nos leemos pronto, espero._

**_Reviews? :)_**


	4. El encuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.3: El encuentro.**

Bella se había excusado con Mike, fingiendo sentirse mal. Solo lo hizo para alejarse de él e ir a su casa a pensar bien sobre Edward y su sobrenombre.

Al echar cerrojo, antes de pensarlo con detenimiento se retaba mentalmente ¡Que importaba ese chico! Solo lo había visto una vez y ni siquiera hablaron, entonces, ¿Por qué quería saber de él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan curiosa? ¿Lo habrá heredado de su madre que no pudo conocerle ya que murió dándola a luz? Frustrada se tiro al sillón y tapo su cara con las manos.

¿Así de la nada le había "agarrado" un ataque y fue violento con la chica? Una explicación lógica tenía que haber, quizá eso no era del todo cierto a pesar de la convicción en el tono de voz de Mike e incluso dijo que aquella chica era una de las rubias que siempre andaba detrás suyo, en un momento quería llamarla para que ella lo contase, pero se lo negó rápidamente. La chica parecía odiarla con las otras rubias, además no hacía falta.

A ver, Bella, no lo conoces, ¿Por qué piensas que no puede ser un violento? Quizás _si _lo era, las apariencias engañan. _Una lástima_, se dijo mentalmente, _ese chico podría haber valido la pena_.

…

—Te noto raro desde el desayuno —señalo Edward Cullen mirando a Emmett quien se aclaro la garganta.

—Bueno, tengo algo que contarte…—de pronto la cara del otro chico se tenso y espero.

— ¿¡Qué!

—Creo que ya se entero —susurro Jasper que estaba con Alice y Charlie en el piso de arriba. Aun así el grito de Edward resonó por toda la casa.

—No me digas —se burlo su novia.

— ¿¡Que dejaste entrar un extraño a la casa! Estas demente, tú, todos.

—Tranquilízate, Edward o te va a dar un ataque.

— ¡No me digas que me tranquilice! No eres mi padre ni nada por el estilo….

—Tiene carácter —repuso Charlie Swan, que a pesar de ser el adulto se había asustado con la reacción del "dueño" de la casa.

— ¡Quiero que llame a no sé quien dijiste y se largue! Si se llegase a enterar mis padres me matan, no confiaran más en mí para cuidar la casa.

—Ya, bestia, calma —Emmett intento suavizar el ambiente pero en vez de eso, lo empeoro. Edward exploto.

— ¡NO SOY BESTIA! Eres un idiota, Em, me iré un rato y cuando vuelva quiero saber que ese señor se está yendo o algo por estilo, ¡imbécil! —grito furioso. Quizá se hubiese contenido, pero detestaba que su mejor amigo le llamase así, aunque fuese en broma ¡Él no era una bestia! Pero sin duda lo estaban transformando.

…

—Bella —ella se extraño ya que nunca había escuchado esa voz, pero se sintió segura, le gusto.

— ¿Si? —contesto desorientada.

—Date la vuelta —y lentamente lo hizo, y ahí estaba, Edward Cullen, con su rostro exquisito a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—Pero…

—Shhh —la acallo con una hermosa sonrisa —.Confía en mí.

Asintió con la cabeza, algo confusa.

— ¡No lo escuches! —Dijo la voz de Mike Newton, que apareció pero a una buena distancia —.Es un lunático, aléjate de él.

—Él no sabe lo que dice —intervino el otro muchacho que había cambiado su expresión. Más mala, pero más hermosa.

—Es la bestia, ¡corre Bella!

Asustada no sabía qué hacer. Retrocedió un paso y Edward, con una sonrisa macabra adelanto aquel paso, para estar frente a ella nuevamente.

Y volteo para correr y de pronto…

Volvió a la realidad.

Con toda el alma odiaba sus pesadillas. Espero a que su corazón se tranquilizara mientras se daba cuenta que se había quedado dormida en el sillón.

Para distraerse tomo el libro que se había llevado y siguió con su lectura, a medida que iba pasando páginas le iba gustando mas por lo que resoplo cuando tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiéndola. Seguramente era el pesado de Mike. Arrastrando los pies fue hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta.

—Oh —exclamo sorprendida al no encontrarse con el joven rubio, sino con un adulto moreno en silla de ruedas.

—Bella —dijo, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

—Em…esto… ¿quiere pasar?

El viejo se impulso para entrar mientras se presentaba:

—Soy Billy Black, amigo de tu padre.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Repuso ahora más tranquila al recordar que Charlie le había mencionado — ¿Qué sucede?

Billy espero a que se sentara en el sillón, ya que se había puesto en frente. Ella se sentó.

—Estoy preocupado, Bella, ¿tu padre ha llamado?

Quedo confundida.

—Hum…no. Por lo que tengo entendido su viaje duraba dos días y no tiene celular ya que no lo entiende.

—Bueno…antes que nada, tómalo con calma —eso alerto a la joven —, pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —demando impaciente.

—Philip volvió.

— ¿Y quién es Philip?

—Es el caballo que le preste a Charlie.

Bella, exaltada, se levanto de repente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre está perdido? ¿En el bosque?

—Supongo —suspiro.

—Yo…tengo que…voy a buscarlo.

— ¡Espera, no puedes ir sola!

—No tengo tiempo, Billy —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta —.En el bosque hay animales…por la lluvia de anoche quizá ahora está enfermo…No puedo esperar, tengo que irme.

—No puedo rebatirlo…buena suerte, y cualquier cosa llamas a casa —_sin querer ofender_, pensó Bella, _¿en que podría ayudarle él estando en silla de ruedas?_ La respuesta a su pregunta fue contestada luego de unos segundos —.Mi hijo volverá pronto así que él podría ayudarte.

—Muchísimas gracias, Billy.

—Cuídate —dijo cuando salieron de la casa —.Avísame cuando le encuentres.

—Bien…Voy a intentar ver si mi furgoneta anda, ¿quieres que te lleve?

—Oh no, no hace falta, quiero ir a la taberna a tomar algo calentito…este frio es insoportable —sonrió amable.

—De acuerdo, adiós.

—Hasta pronto.

Se metió en la cabina de su Chevy que era cálida, lo cual agradeció. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que arrancara así de la nada pero debía intentarlo, todo por su padre. Se preparo para no asustarse por el exagerado ruido del motor, pero cuando arranco éste apenas hizo ruido y dejo de funcionar. Bella lo intento otra y otra vez, hasta que se golpeo la frente con el volante, maldiciendo su mala suerte.

— ¡Maldita furgoneta! —se quejo malhumorada, y de la furia, solo para demostrar que ella no se rendía, intento una vez más arrancar el motor y se asusto cuando su coche rugió.

Se rio.

Quizá era algo bipolar…

¿Dónde estaría Charlie? El bosque era demasiado grande ¿y si por el accidente había quedado tirado en medio de la nada? Mojado, con frio, solo…porque no habría nadie que pudiese ayudarle allí, el pueblo estaba a metros del bosque.

…

Aunque sabía que el bosque era algo peligroso no se opuso para caminar por allí. En realidad estaba acostumbrado y conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Es como si reconociera cada árbol, cada arbusto, cada camino e incluso el rio, que no quedaba tan lejos de la casa…

Habría paseado en su amado Volvo pero quería descargar su frustración en zancadas exageradas y lo que intervenía en su camino lo rompía, como varias hojas. Luego de sentirse mejor, suspiro, sabiendo muy bien que había sido muy exagerado con su mejor amigo. _Quizá si él dejara de ser un estúpido yo podría mejorar mi temperamento, sonreír más,_ _como me pide Alice_…

Decidió dar media vuelta y volver, pedir perdón. Si aun estaba ese extraño se excusaría que no pensó antes, y que no tenia problema en que se quedara, aunque lo más probable si se daba cuenta que él, era Edward, la bestia, se querría ir rápidamente.

Se asusto al sentir un extraño ruido. No sonaba como el viento o como un animal, ¿Qué era? De a poco fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que dejo de escucharse.

Cuando camino hacia esos extraños sonidos se encontró con una viejísima furgoneta de un rojo desvaído y abandonada allí, ya que no había nadie cuando se asomo para ver ¿Una persona se quedo en el bosque? Sin duda tenía que ir en su busca y ayudarle.

Al ver por la tierra se dio cuenta que por la lluvia de ayer las pisadas quedaron grabadas allí, así que siguió esas huellas de zapatillas. Y minutos después vio una figura pequeña, no tanto como Alice, pero en comparación con él, si. Tenía el caballo castaño y caía en cascada por su espalda. Fue hacia ella y tomo su brazo para hablarle, lo cual por el susto, la chica reacciono volteándose exaltada.

_Es hermosa,_ pensó cuando observo esos ojos marrones. Piel blanca, como si fuese de porcelana…Ella no dijo nada, pero al pasar un segundo más se dio cuenta de algo. Los ojos de la chica lo veían como si ya se hubiesen visto antes, como si le conociera. Y cuando vio el miedo en su expresión, lo comprendió.

Ella sabía que él era la bestia.

* * *

_Holaa chicas! __Como andan?_

_Primero que nada, **gracias por sus hermosísimos reviews :D favoritos y alertas.**_

_Espero que este capítulo les guste ;) Edward apareció y ademas ya se encontró con Bella, ahora hay que ver qué pasa jaja_

_**tayloves** you KNOW! jajja, no me acordaba los nombres, sisi, son lumiere, din don y señora potts JAJA xDD hacia mucho que no veía la película; me la acuerdo, pero los nombres no mucho... xD Y si, supongo que Rose va a ser el plumero, lo malo es que con su personalidad no va, pero ya veo que hago con eso! jaja_

_**dulce sangre azul** me mataste! jjajajaj, me había olvidado de la tasita! :O al parecer no creo que vaya a existir a menos que se me cruce una loca idea, ya veremos :)_

_En fin, gracias por su apoyo :)_

_Nos leemos pronto, espero_

**_reviews? :D_**


	5. Ella, Bella Él, Bestia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.4: Ella, Bella. Él, Bestia.**

Su corazón palpitaba como loco. Una parte y estaba segura era por el susto. La otra era porque no creía en la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien en el bosque –a menos que fuese Charlie– pero mucho menos esperaba que fuese _él. _Su pulso se fue relajando al igual que la tensión al pasar los segundos. No inspiraba miedo, pero aun así se extrañaba que de pronto los ojos de Edward se opacaran de frialdad.

— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto Edward, soltándola y alejándose dos pasos. No quería que se alejara corriendo asustada, podría pasarle algo malo.

—So-soy Bella Swan, ¿tu?

Se rio con sarcasmo.

—Dímelo tú, estoy seguro que sabes muy bien quién soy.

Intento hacerse la tonta.

—No se dé que me hablas.

—Te acompañare a tu furgoneta y te dejare —fue lo único que dijo. Ya se había enojado ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arruinaba aquel momento cuando ella no le acusaba señalándole que era la bestia y que era peligroso? Quizá era su instinto, no quería conocer nuevas personas y que luego le trataran mal.

En cambio Bella frunció el ceño, pensativa. No era malo, al contrario. Parecía ser buena persona. Un desequilibrado no se te ofrecería acompañarte hasta algún lugar para estar a salvo.

—Eh, no…tengo que seguir buscando.

Él se rio secamente.

— ¿Buscando? Te terminaras perdiendo o peor, serás una presa fácil para los lobos que andan deambulando por aquí.

— ¿Y por qué estas tu solo en el bosque? —replico, comenzando a irritarse. Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera, Edward no era su padre.

— ¿Y a ti que rayos te importa? —él también comenzaba a irritarse por el comportamiento obstinado de aquella extraña.

— ¡Vete! No me importa lo que me digas, tengo que seguir buscándole.

— ¿A quién?

Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que quizás él hubiese visto a su padre, eso le dio esperanzas de pronto.

—Un adulto. Cabello castaño con algunas canas…más alto que yo, con bigote —intento recordar que ropas llevaba puestas pero no podía —.Es mi padre.

El chico negó con la cabeza. La esperanza desvaneció.

—Bien, entonces seguiré buscando, gracias —dijo con poca voz, y comenzó a caminar, gritando el nombre de Charlie. Rápidamente Edward la siguió y la tomo del brazo nuevamente.

— ¿Qué haces? Intenta no hacer ruido.

—De…ja…me, ¡suéltame! Yo hago lo que quiera —protesto mientras intentaba zafarse del contacto, aunque en realidad no le molestaba.

—Eres la persona más absurda que haya conocido —eso era una mentira bastante grande. Había conocido otras personas absurdas, como Tanya, pero pensó en otra cosa rápidamente. Detestaba pensar en aquellos que le denominaron bestia, lo ponía de mal humor —, solo intento que te mantengas viva, eres una malagradecida.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se colorearon de rojo, tomando desprevenido a Edward que rápidamente pensó que no podía ser más bonita.

—Lo sé —suspiro, bajando la cabeza y dejando de forcejar en su contra —.Pero es mi padre, no puedo evitar estar así, desesperada hasta encontrarle, hasta saber que está bien —sintió un nudo en la garganta y que sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, tenía que ser fuerte —.No importa que me pase, pero aun te agradezco tu preocupación, Edward.

Él, al escuchar como la tal Bella se sentía mal por su padre, incluso verla así, tan triste le daban ganas de abrazarla, confrontarla diciendo que todo estaría bien y protegerla, porque parecía demasiado indefensa, sin duda dejarla sola no sería lo mejor, además tampoco caballeroso. Luego pensó en otra cosa que lo sorprendió.

Ella le nombro, pero con su nombre real. Estuvo cien por ciento seguro que cuando la vio ella sabia quien era, pero se sorprendió que no dijera o insinuara algo con su famoso sobrenombre. Sin duda, Bella era extraña.

—Descuida, yo te ayudare para encontrarle. Pero tendrás que hacerme caso, ¿está bien?

— ¿Por qué?

—Conozco muy bien este bosque, no me perderé, en cambio tu si, así que quiero que vayas hacia allí —Edward señalo hacia sus espaldas —y vayas todo derecho. Si no encuentras a tu padre de camino, lo más seguro es que veas una casa…es mía, refúgiate ahí, yo iré por el otro lado y si en dos horas no encuentro a nadie volveré a mi casa y veremos que se puede hacer.

Bella asintió mientras que decía que estaba de acuerdo. En zancadas paso por el lado del joven y fue hacia donde le indico, antes de que Edward se alejara mucho, se volteo para verlo. Él tenía sus ojos fijamente puestos en ella.

—Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Si tardas más de la media hora acordada vendré a buscarte, ¡y no me importa si no quieres! —y con aire testarudo despareció a través de unos helechos.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Bueno, aunque sea no le preocupaba que él sea la bestia o quizá solo era la desesperación por encontrar al padre que ella actuaba así.

No quería tener falsas esperanzas.

…

—No contesta —se dio por vencido Charlie Swan, a la quinta llamada que hacía a la casa. Su hija al parecer había salido.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos? Si llega a regresar Edward y aun esta él aquí…—Emmett dejo la frase sin completar, de manera obvia. Se entendía perfectamente: Edward perdería los estribos otra vez.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor que podemos hacer es alcanzar a Swan a su casa —opino Jasper.

—Concuerdo con ustedes, yo lo llevare.

—Te vas de lista, Alice. Yo seré quien lo lleve.

—No es para defenderme del humor de Edward, estoy segura que a estas alturas ya se tranquilizo —defendió la chica.

—Pero cuando vuelva va a ponerse pesado otra vez, seguramente…

—Ten un poco mas de confianza. Digo que yo lo llevare, porque, Edward tiene que oír de tus propios labios que Charlie ya no está, y Jasper se quedara contigo porque él siempre consigue que Edward no se abalance contra ti.

Su novio rio entre dientes mientras que Emmett fruncía los labios.

— ¿Qué dice, Charlie? Puedo alcanzarle.

—Nada me haría más feliz, pequeña —repuso el adulto sintiéndose mejor. No veía la hora de llegar a casa y alejarse de aquel chico que perdía rápidamente la paciencia, ese tal Edward.

—Listo, tenemos un plan —Alice se animo. Tomo del brazo de Charlie y saltando lo llevo consigo a la puerta de entrada —.Volveré en un rato.

—Gracias por todo.

—Cuídese, hombre y no vuelva a perderse por el bosque —dijo Emmett haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

…

Más tarde, luego de lo que le pareció a Bella mucho tiempo, se sentó un rato en la hierba para descansar. Seguramente había pasado una hora de que se había separado por el plan de Edward. No vio un solo rastro de Charlie.

Mientras descansaba se permitía pensar sobre la personalidad de Edward Cullen. No parecía violento. Quizá algo enojón, impaciente, pero no agresivo. Además parecía buena persona. No cualquiera se ofrecería de ayuda en un bosque tan espantoso como ese. No se preocuparía por alguien que apenas conoce… ¿Quizás había sido la rubia quien saco lo peor de él? ¿O simplemente los demás exageraron todo? Y la única otra opción que le quedaba era que Edward fingía hace un rato, que aparentaba ser una buena persona. Sacudió la cabeza. No quería pensar más en el asunto. Para poder conjeturar, tenía que conocerle más.

Vio con fastidio al cielo. Aun no llovía pero si había sentido una gota, por lo que probablemente se largaría en cualquier momento. Siguió con su caminata.

…

Le parecía extraño que en todo el recorrido que hizo no se encontrara con nadie o al menos alguna pista que le ayudara. Cada vez faltaba menos para el tiempo que se dio y no le gustaba la idea de volver a su casa para ver la desilusión de Bella, se sentiría mal, le dolería ver como ella perdía cada vez más la esperanza.

_¿Y a ti que rayos te importa?_ Pregunto una fastidiosa voz en su interior. Era la que odiaba, la que lo convirtió para los demás en "bestia". Intento ignorarla cuando le decía que Tanya ya se estaba pasando, y por estúpido, había cometido _la_ estupidez.

_Es mi problema, no te metas_, pensó contraatacando esa vocecita.

_Oh, claro que lo es ¿Preocupándose por una chica que apenas la conoces?_

_Necesitaba ayuda, no podía dejarla sola._

_¡No, claro que no!_ La voz le estaba irritando, _solo estaba preguntándome una cosa._

_¿Por qué quizás, no se te da la idea de dejarme en paz?_

_Eso nunca, Edward. Te dejare en paz cuando sientas que te lo mereces, en fin, casi me desvías del tema. Yo creo que la verdadera razón es porque esa chica te interesa. Bella. Es bonita, ¿no es así? Te trato bien. Quizá merece la pena._

—Dios, estoy loco —gimió desesperándose. Sabía que discutir consigo mismo ya era un gran grado de locura. Por lo que intento ignorar aquel ultimo pensamiento.

Por suerte, algo llamo su atención, distrayéndolo. Fue a tomar aquel pequeño objeto.

—Una billetera — ¿si ya era de loco hablarse así mismo que era incluir hablar solo en voz alta?

Observo el contenido. No había mucho dinero encima. Había un documento: Charlie Swan. Swan. _Ese debe ser el apellido de Bella_, pensó. Había escuchado de la familia Swan, los nuevos. Claro, es por eso que ella no se asusto ni nada, no debe haber escuchado bien su historia. Encontró algo más: miro la foto detenidamente.

En ella se veía a un hombre con los mismos rasgos que Bella lo había descrito —al parecer no había cambiado mucho con los años —teniendo una bebé en brazos. Luego encontró otra foto, mucho más actual, donde Bella ya es la hermosa joven que es ahora. Estaban abrazados, sonriéndole a la cámara.

O sea que Charlie Swan estuvo por allí…

Se golpeo la frente con la base de la mano

— ¡Que idiota soy!

Nunca, desde que se alejo de su casa y encontró a Bella se le ocurrió pensar en aquel hombre que Emmett instalo en su casa. Seguramente era el padre de ella.

Se volteo rápidamente, para volver a la casa. Ojala llegara antes de poder despedirse de ella. Era obvio que cuando se reencontrara con su padre, pensaría alguna forma de volver a su hogar y alejarse de él. No verse más.

* * *

_Holaa :D ¿Como están? Espero que bien!_

**_Antes que nada, como siempre agradezco su apoyo. Sus hermosos comentarios, y sus favoritos y alertas!_**

**_Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, y espero que este capítulo les guste!_**

**_He de suponer que el próximo va a estar mejor , ya saben, Emmett, Jazz, Alice, Bella y Edward. Mas o menos como en la película de disney, en la cual me inspire, para que se den una idea de lo que va a pasar ;D_**

_**Douces Roses** Aw :) gracias. Y no! Bella no le tuvo miedo o aunque sea no en ese sentido, solo se llevo un pequeño susto al comienzo xD_

_**Isamar** Voy a hacer lo posible para actualizar un poco más seguido, en serio lamento haber tardado. Y bueno, me base en la película así que lo más probable es que pase eso ;)_

_**CattWhiteBlack** :D muchas gracias!_

_**Bel Swan** me alegra que te guste :D y bueno, ¿viste la bella y la bestia de disney? Si es así, más o menos te vas a dar una idea del final xDD, solo que probablemente algunas cosas estén distintas..._

_En fin, espero que nos leamos pronto!_

**_Dejen sus comentario :D me suben el ánimo._**

**_Suerte, hermosas _**


	6. Confusión

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 5: Confusión.**

Cuando comenzó a llover se cubrió su cabeza colocándose la capucha de su cazadora. Lo peor de todo aquello era su equilibrio. Ella era bastante patosa, así que tuvo que poner más cuidado en su camino ya que con la tierra convertida en barro era fácil resbalar.

En ese momento detestaba la lluvia. En general, cuando se mudo no le preocupo porque siempre estaba refugiada en su casa. Ahora tenía miedo de enfermar. Preocuparse aun mas por su padre desaparecido. Porque a Edward le fuera más difícil volver.

Dudó de dar media vuelta y encontrarse con él.

Pero luego intento convencerse que sería un estupidez y que lograría irritar a Edward, por lo que se limito a seguir su camino y se alegro cuando tiempo después, vio algo que no sea solo bosque: una casa.

Más animada y con atención a sus pasos se dirigió hacia allí mientras pensaba que no husmearía por toda la casa, eso no era correcto. Esperaría al hermoso joven y de algún modo le pediría ayuda para volver a su casa…Al recordar, suspiro por su furgoneta. Seguramente estaba en sus últimos días, quizás hoy había sido su muerte oficial.

Cada vez que estaba más cerca de la casa se ponía ¿ansiosa?

¿Y si sus padres solo piensan que es una extraña y no dejan que entre? ¿Qué diría?, "_conozco a su hijo, Edward, el me dijo que viniera_" ¿Le creerían o le cerrarían la puerta en sus narices? O quizás, eran demasiados amables para confiar en ella.

Cuando toco la puerta supo que estaba _muy _nerviosa, esa era la palabra correcta. Intento relajarse, no quería dar una mala impresión, aunque su aspecto no ayudaba mucho…Nadie la atendió. Toco dos veces más y fue ahí cuando se dijo que quizá Edward estaba solo en la casa, que sus padres no estaban…_ ¿Tendrá padres?, _se pregunto.

Al abrir la puerta ésta chirrió. Eso le causo un escalofrió.

La sala principal a oscuras daba miedo y más cuando la puerta se cerró tras suyo. Lo único que agradeció fue el techo que cubría la lluvia y el clima, un poco más cálido.

— ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien?

Si llegaba haber alguien en la casa tendría que estar despierto, ¿no? Aun no era de noche. Era de tarde, pero las nubes y la lluvia daban aspecto de que anochecería en cualquier momento. Sin cumplir con la promesa de quedarse a esperar a Edward, comenzó a recorrer la casa.

_…_

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —pregunto Emmett, levanto la cabeza, distrayéndose del juego.

—No, y jaque mate —Jasper sonrió presuntuoso.

— ¡Bah, odio este juego! Es muy aburrido.

—No dijiste eso la vez que ganaste.

—Bueno…porque fue emocionante —intento convencerle, olvidando el ruido de hace unos segundos.

—Cállate, sé que fue porque me hacías trampa mientras Alice me hablaba.

—Entonces no es mi culpa que me hayas dejado hacer trampa…

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Crees que Alice llegara antes que Edward?

—Humm, no lo sé —frunció el ceño, pensativo —. Alice tiene un viaje largo por delante y para él es raro que se tarde tanto.

— ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

—No, no lo creo. Edward conoce el bosque mejor que nosotros. Evitaría cualquier accidente.

—Sí, pero se fue enfadado, sin pensar bien…

— ¿Puedes intentar ser más optimista?

—Oh, claro, claro —Emmett intento imitarlo ganándose un golpe por eso — ¡Auch! Eres un tramposo, no vi venir eso.

—Eres un distraído, como jugando ajedrez.

—Aquí el…—pero se interrumpió así mismo al sentir algo. Una voz — ¡Una chica!

— ¿Qué dices?

—Aquí en la casa, hay una chica. Vamos a ver…

...

Edward se alegro de ser alto y tener piernas largas y estar acostumbrado a caminar. Por lo que llego rápido a su casa…Quizá hubiese tardado más si hubiese caminado lento, como siempre, pero estaba apresurado para reencontrarse con Bella en su casa para decirle que ya sabía dónde estaba su padre ¿Seguiría en su casa aquel hombre? ¿Y ella habrá llegado segura?

Al ver la casa comenzó a correr y justo cuando entro, escucho un grito y vio escaleras arriba a sus dos amigos frente a Bella.

— ¿Swan? —inquirió Jasper demasiado confundido. Al mismo tiempo Emmett hablo, dirigiéndose a Edward.

—Oh, amigo, ven.

Cuando Edward se les unió le echo una mirada tranquilizadora a la joven, que intento controlar su respiración agitada, luego le hablo a Emmett:

—Siento haberte gritado antes.

—Descuida hombre, lamento yo por llamarte…ya sabes.

—Eh chicos, lamento interrumpir —dijo Jasper. Señalo a Bella —.Pero tenemos un grave problema aquí.

—Solo tengo que decir que yo no tengo nada que ver —Edward casi pone los ojos en blanco ante la actitud defensiva de Emmett.

—Ella es la hija del señor Swan —como ayer Jasper reconoció a Charlie, ahora lo hacía con su hija —.Vino a buscarlo.

— ¿A buscarlo? ¿Cómo sabes? —después de recuperar el aliento al fin Bella hablo.

Edward iba a hablar pero su amigo Jazz se adelanto.

—Tu padre estuvo aquí ayer. Encontró la casa y se refugió y por la tormenta no pudo llamarte. Hoy te llamo y es obvio porque nunca le contestaste….

Bella proceso la información y se abalanzo contra Edward sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

— ¡Tenias de rehén a mi padre, me engañaste!

—N-no , escúchame —él quiso defenderse, pero ella insistió.

— ¡Dime donde esta!

— ¡Em sácasela de encima! —Jasper grito más fuerte que ella.

Y Bella sintió como unos brazos grandes la rodeaban.

— ¡No, suéltenme! Me las vas a pagar, eres un mentiroso —su voz destilaba veneno mientras veía a Edward —.No eres buena persona, me equivoque ¡eres una bestia!

Emmett asustado se apresuro a taparle la boca con la mano. Todos se quedaron helados, mientras ella se retorcía para liberarse.

— ¡Yo no soy una bestia, niña ridícula! No recordé a tu padre, ¿sí? No lo había visto antes, Emmett solo me hablo de él y lo recordé cuando nos separamos.

Ella casi lloraba. Al comienzo era por el enfado. Cuando se enojaba mucho, lloraba, ahora quizá estaba por llorar por sentirse impotente frente a Edward, quien daba miedo.

—Y ahora —él le hizo una señal a Emmett para que la soltara, y así lo hizo. Prácticamente estaba paralizada después del grito del joven. Éste la tomo del brazo, llevándola a una puerta que abrió con la otra mano, y la tiro a la cama que se hallaba en medio de la habitación — ¡Te quedaras aquí! No puedes irte porque se está armando una tormenta allí afuera, y por si quieres saberlo, tu padre está sano a salvo regresando a tu casa —y al decir esto último la puerta se cerro de un portazo.

* * *

_Holaa chicas, ¿como están? ¡Espero que bien!_

_Bien, respecto al capítulo, ojala no haya tardado tanto en actualizar, lo siento, no tenia inspiración xD Me quiera basar en la peli, donde Bella se ofrece por su padre, pero acá es algo distinto...Lo acabo de terminar recién y decidí que estaba conforme con lo que salió xD_

**_¡Gracias por su apoyo! por esos maravillosos reviews y los alertas y favoritos._**

_**tayloves** bueno, cuando termine el cap anterior sabia que lo que haría quedar a Bella seria una tormenta porque no se me ocurría otra forma de retenerla ahí xDD espero que haya quedado bien eso jajaja e.e_

_**Douces Roses** JAJJA si, Edward es un despistado xD pero con Bella en la cabeza le costó recordar a Charlie! jaja_

_**vampiritablood13** aw :D muchas gracias!_

_**CullenMasenAlways** .-. hum bueno , no le quedo otra que tratarla mal xDD pero bueno , se pone loco cuando le dicen bestia! pobrecito. En algún momento se van a arreglar JAJAJ_

_**Miin96** Aww! me alegro , y muchas gracias :D_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo** jaja hola, bienvenida :D me alegra que la historia te guste y me parece que no fuiste la única que pensaba que Edward era un despistado en el cap anterior jajaja xD_

_En fin, ojala nos leamos pronto y que este cap sea de su agrado *-*_

**_Reviews? :)_**


	7. ¿Disculpas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 6: ¿Disculpas?**

—Creo que te excediste…—le reñía Jasper a Edward.

— ¡Ella me dijo bestia! Sabes que odio eso, no soporto que me digan así.

—La chica no estaba pensando, estaba desesperada por su padre.

— ¡Bah!

—Tienes que aprender a controlar tu temperamento —advirtió el rubio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Edward fulmino con la mirada a su otro amigo. Emmett cambio el tema —.Hay algo que no entendí hace un rato.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Edward y Jasper a la vez.

— ¿Cómo se conocen? ¿Se veían a escondidas?

El joven de cabellos cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco.

—La encontré en el bosque cuando estaba caminando y me ofrecí en su ayuda para buscar a su padre.

—Ah, ya…Es bonita, ¿no?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—Sí lo es —admitió Edward suspirando —.Luego díganle a Alice que platique con ella…y que le lleve un té.

—Ella no está, pero se lo diré…—Jasper vio hacia la tormenta y se preocupo —.Si viene.

—Lo hará, no te preocupes —Emmett lo consoló —.Se llevo mi Jeep, le será más fácil para la tormenta.

— ¿Y cómo es que se llevo tu auto?

—Bueno, estuvimos bromeando y le escondí las llaves de su Porsche así que ella tomo las de mi coche en venganza.

—A veces son tan infantiles ustedes dos —se burlo Edward, sonriendo un poco.

—Porque tú y Jasper son los aburridos.

—Sí, claro —contesto defensivo, sarcásticamente.

Emmett se le quedo mirando y Jasper lo noto.

— ¿Qué estas pensando?

— ¡Tengo una idea!

—Ya te estoy diciendo que estoy en contra —aseguro Edward al darse cuenta que "la idea" tenía algo que ver con él.

…

Cuando comenzó a dolerle la cabeza intento detener el llanto.

Sin duda un par de emociones se mezclaron y no sabía bien que sentía ahora.

Eso sí, estaba muy ofendida con Edward. Ella sabía que había hecho mal al decirle Bestia, pero él no pensó que lo dijo inconscientemente, que estaba con la mente en otra cosa…definitivamente no la entendería. Pero cuando se lo dijo, al ver las facciones de Edward se asusto mucho ¿Así habrá reaccionado con la rubia que "maltrato"? Tembló. Era obvio que tendría que escapar cuanto antes, pero al mirar por la ventana lo descarto por completo. Llovía torrencialmente, y por los arboles cercanos, las ramas indicaban que el viento era fuerte.

Se aovillo en la cama mientras suspiraba. Se intento convencer que lo mejor sería dormir y esperar a que sea otro día y allí se iría, quizás a hurtadillas. Ojala ningún chico se cruzara en su camino…

Alguien toco la puerta.

—Permiso —dijo el chico rubio de hace un rato, asomando la cabeza para observar su estado. Al verla más o menos bien, entro cerrando la puerta tras sí.

—Te pido disculpas, ¿sí? Pierde los estribos cuando le dicen…ya sabes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Era obvio que ese chico estaría a su favor, al parecer era un amigo.

— ¿Y por qué no se disculpa él?

—Ven a cenar con nosotros —cambio el tema Jasper, ignorándola por completo. Observo su reloj —.La cena estará lista en un momento.

—No —dijo con determinación, lo cual le gusto —.Me quedare aquí, hasta que pueda irme.

—Eso es absurdo, Swan.

—Bella —le corto.

—Jasper, un gusto —repuso sarcásticamente —.No seas tonta y ven a cenar en una hora.

—No pienso hacerlo, ahora querido Jasper, si me haces el favor, déjame sola —le dio la espalda para darle a entender que la conversación termino. Escucho como el joven resoplo y se fue.

…

— ¿Y, como te fue? —pregunto Emmett al ver a su amigo.

— ¿Y Edward?

—Haciendo la cena, obviamente. Tu sabes que se destaca en eso…ahora dime que te dijo.

—Descarta tu plan, se negó. Tiene carácter.

— ¡No puede ser! Hay que convencerla de algún modo —hizo una mueca mientras pensaba, hasta que murmuro: — ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo?

…

Es una completa desfachatez de parte de Emmett pedirle tal cosa, pensaba Edward luego de haber terminado de hacer la cena. Había aceptado a hacerlo para despejar su mente, y luego cuando comprendió el plan de su amigo hizo todo lo posible para no arrancarle la cabeza. Ahora estaba yendo hacia donde Bella, para intentar convencerla para que bajara.

Golpeo la puerta suavemente.

— ¿Si? —pregunto ella con voz molesta.

_Esto va a ser difícil,_ pensó.

—Baja a cenar —dijo simplemente. Quería decirle otras cosas pero así no podía. Como preferencia quería aunque sea poder mirarla.

—Humm…déjamelo pensar, ¿papá? —Cuando escucho su sarcasmo Edward fulmino con la mirada a la habitación, como si traspasara la puerta —.No, gracias.

—No seas testaruda, y baja en dos minutos —estaba impacientándose.

—He dicho: no, gracias. Vete.

Cerró los ojos y respiro hondo.

—Sería un _gran_ honor que bajaras a cenar.

—No tengo hambre, y por si no escuchaste ya sabes… ¡no, gracias! —grito.

Eso hizo que Edward perdiera la poca paciencia que tenia.

— ¡Entonces muérete de hambre! —grito también y fue hacia las escaleras, para dirigirse a sus amigos, para que también escucharan: — ¡No le den nada si se levanta en la madrugada, ya que la señorita no tiene hambre!

Luego de echarle una mirada de detesto a la puerta bajo las escaleras. Era obvio que no hablaba en serio, que solo se dejo llevar por la furia, pero quería que Bella supiera que él podía tener temperamento también. Se fue con sus amigos que tenían expresiones perplejas.

—No quiso bajar —repuso con voz más…suave.

—Ya nos dimos cuenta —aseguro Emmett con los ojos como plato —.Entonces cenaremos entre los tres…

Jasper agrego un plato, unos cubiertos y una copa más a la mesa. El plan de Emmett había consistido en que Bella bajara para que cenara solo con Edward, para ver si arreglaban las cosas entre ellos. Pero bien sabia Jasper que la otra intención de Em era se llevaran mejor para poder tener más confianza uno en el otro y conocerse más. "Ese necesita una novia" había dicho ayer Emmett, refiriéndose a Edward. Era fácil darse cuenta, pensó Jazz.

Cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, el joven rubio miro hacia allí esperanzado con ver a su novia.

—Hola chicos —saludo una voz conocida y los tres se sorprendieron.

— ¡Rose! —exclamo contento Emmett y se levanto de la silla para abrazarla.

—Hola —saludaron los otros dos, sonrientes.

Después de besarse con su novio se unió a la mesa.

— ¿Cómo están, que novedades hay?

— ¡Uf! —Contesto Emmett —.Paso demasiado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está Alice? —se extraño Rosalie, mirando al novio de ésta.

—Debe de estar de regreso.

—Ok…y debo suponer que desde donde quiere que venga, es parte de lo que me perdí.

—Así es, amor, te contare…

Hablo un poco de lo que había hecho en la semana que se fue, luego fue turno de mencionar el día de ayer, que apareció Charlie. El enojo de Edward, la solución de regresar al hombre a su casa, su hija buscándolo recientemente en la casa de Edward y como enfurecida, le grito Bestia y todo se arruino.

—Te pido por favor que vayas a hablar con ella, Rose —susurro Edward, incomodo de escucharlo —.Intenta que no haga ninguna estupidez en la madrugada.

—Sí, claro, voy con ella.

Se fue escaleras arriba.

—Creo que es hora de dormir, me voy a la cama, adiós—dijo rápidamente Edward, yéndose.

—Yo también me acostare, ¿tu?

—No puedo, tengo que esperar a Alice.

—Cierto…te hare compañía así no te duermes.

…

Alguien volvió a tocar la puerta.

Suspiro apenas.

¿Sería el grandote? Ya habían venido Jasper y Edward, faltaba el otro chico de expresión bonachona pero intimidante…Había descartado la idea de que viniese a convencerla ya que Edward había gritado que no le darían de comer ni nada.

Fingió estar dormida.

Aun así, la puerta se abrió segundos después. Estuvo muy tentada de abrir los ojos que había cerrado precipitadamente para espiar quien era, pero se contuvo.

—Hola, Bella —saludo una voz la cual nunca escucho, a pesar de que le hablara como si se conocieran.

Una chica. Bueno, eso no lo esperaba.

Escucho como cerraba la puerta.

—No te preocupes, solo vengo a hablar un rato, pero si quieres me voy.

Se rindió, volteándose para ver a una hermosa rubia ¿Quién era ella? ¿Un familiar de Edward? ¿La novia? Algo extraño sintió y decidió concentrarse en el presente.

— ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —pregunto con obviedad.

La extraña se rio dulcemente.

—Creo que no te sale bien hacerte pasar por dormida.

Bella se sonrojo, sentándose en la cama. La rubia se sentó al frente de ella.

—Soy Rosalie —se presento la chica —.Soy la novia de Emmett.

Disfruto el alivio con un extraño sentimiento… ¿estaba aliviada de que ella se la novia del grandote? _Tonta Bella,_ se dijo así misma.

—Supongo que fui tema de conversación —susurro dándose cuenta.

—Lo siento, pero si. Edward me pidió que hablara contigo y me pareció buena idea.

— ¿Edward? —pregunto, sintiendo un montón de cosas al mismo tiempo: frustración, enfado, alegría…esperanzada de pensar que quizá muy en el fondo él estaba preocupada por ella, pero decidió no ilusionarse — ¿Por qué? Estoy aquí encerrada justamente para no verle, porque sé que él tampoco querría mi presencia por ahí.

—No digas eso, Edward no es así.

—Me grito, me arrastro hasta aquí, me dijo ridícula…

—Simplemente detesta la gente que le llama bestia —dijo en su defensa. Bella se volvió a sonrojar, avergonzada. Estaba segura que eso era lo que le había molestado.

—Lo sé, no pensé cuando se lo grite, estaba pensando en mi padre.

—Entonces no entiendo porque no bajaste a cenar hace un momento, así aclarabas las cosas con él.

No se le había ocurrido. Pero además de eso, tenia orgullo. Sabía que tenía que disculparse, pero estaba segura de que él tenía que hacerlo primero, ¿no?

—Porque no quería —repuso con voz testaruda y enfurruñada —.Edward fue muy grosero…

…

—…Y solo puedo pensar que apenas se termine la tormenta me voy de aquí.

Edward suspiro, separando la oreja de la puerta.

Sabía que estaba mal husmear la conversación de su amiga con Bella, pero necesitaba saber que pensaba ella.

_¿Qué, que pensabas? _Oh, no, no otra vez. _Vamos, Edward, ¿en serio pensabas que te perdonaría tan rápido? Ni siquiera te disculpaste._

_Maldita voz interior,_ se dijo.

Aunque debía admitir que tenía razón al pensar eso. Quizá lo que le convenía era que en la mañana cuando se levantara –y si aun Bella seguía allí– pedirle disculpas. No podía permitirse quedar mal con alguien que no le dijo Bestia con intención alguna de irritarle o hacerle enfadar. Además, aunque no tenía nada que ver, le agradaba esa bonita chica, no quería quedar mal con ella.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa gente, ¿Cómo va? :D_

**_Lo siento! Lamento tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia, y también por dejar el cap ahí, no tengo inspiración! Pero prometo iententar hacerlo mejor para el próximo xD_**

_***** Hace mucho que no veo la peli de Disney, quería basarme de ahí, cuando Bella no quiere cenar con él .-. lo unico recuerdo es a la bestia gritando: entonces muérete de hambre! por eso Edward lo dijo jajaja_

_***** Y no es que Ed sea un desubicado al escuchar conversaciones ajenas (?) lo que pasa es que en la peli la bestia tiene un espejo mágico y bueno...eso xD_

**_Gracias por sus hermosos reviews *-* pasamos los 50! Bienvenidos a los que se unen de a poco y tambien se agradece sus favoritos y alertas._**

_**Guest 2** JAJAJAJJ, fue un impulso, Bella no pensaba lo que decia. Supongo que generalmente cuando nos enfadamos no somos muy racionales (?_

_**Douces Roses** Jajjaja! exacto!_

_**tayloves** Jaja es verdad, ahora se viene el periodo de enojo, aunque Edward ya esta sintiendo cosas aunque no se de cuenta, y Bella también e.e_

_**CullenMasenAlways** Mató lo de la tormenta ajajja, supongo que durara unos días, pero no se si tanto :P Me alegra que te guste como escribo! a mi tambien me gusta como escribis y traducis vos! jaja :)_

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

_**Reviews? :D** (no sean malas , hoy es mi cumple [?] JAJAJAJ, broma,_ siempre_ cuento con ustedes ;D)_


	8. ¿Insomnio?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.7: ¿Insomnio?**

No pudo dormir.

Había pasado más o menos una hora desde que había escuchado la conversación de Bella con su amiga Rose, y se tiro en su cama con ansias de dormirse para no pensar tanto en esa chica que, de algún modo, le hacía sentir demasiadas cosas a la vez.

Cuando sintió que la puerta de entrada chirriaba corrió prácticamente para poder ver si era Bella quien se iba "silenciosamente", pero cuando vio desde lo alto de las escaleras –con la respiración agitada por la carrera– sintió una extraña sensación de alivio al ver a Jasper abrazar a Alice. La duende había vuelto sana y salva, por eso el alivio, ¿no?

Decidió volver a su habitación y dormir. Jazz se haría cargo de informar todo a su novia.

…

Se había adormilado pero el ruido del viento golpeando contra la ventana y los relámpagos no la dejaban dormir tranquilamente hasta el otro día como quería, parecía apropósito.

Suspiro.

Estuvo dando vueltas a la idea de ser ella la que pidiese disculpas a Edward. Ella había sido quien le dijo Bestia sin pensarlo. Además, sabía muy en el fondo que él no había recordado a su padre y si lo hubiese hecho seguramente ya estaría en su casa con Charlie a salvo o estaría de camino, todo dependiese como se mirara…

Supo que de algún modo habían pasado horas después de hablar con Rosalie. Por el color del cielo –más oscuro– y por su estomago. Éste parecía rugir, pidiendo comida. Sonaba tan exagerado como los relámpagos de afuera.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, mirando para todos lados.

Sin duda aquello era una mansión, porque era enorme. Con suerte tenia las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada cerca, por lo que no se perdería cuando se quisiera fugar o algo por el estilo. Baño no necesitaba. Después de hablar con la novia del grandote se dio cuenta que había uno en la habitación y aprovecho para lavarse la cara…Ahora solo buscaba la cocina o algo que le proporcionara comida. Rezaba porque Edward aun no estuviese levantado.

Al bajar las escaleras y caminar despacio, se dirigió a una puerta donde la habitación parecía estar iluminada. Intrigada apoyo su oreja para escuchar:

—Dijiste que me harías compañía para esperar a Alice, ahora que volvió puedes irte —protestaba la voz que reconoció como Jasper.

—Jazzy no seas malo… —dijo la voz de una chica que no conocía.

—Eso, hazle caso a tu novia.

—Si no quieres que Jasper se enfade deja de tirarle cosas —le regaño Rosalie.

— ¡Estoy aburrido!

— ¡Pues vete a dormir, es tarde!

—No tengo sueño.

_Esta casa es de locos,_ pensó.

Toco la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

Asomo la cabeza.

—Hum, hola chicos, lamento interrumpir.

El grandote que se llamaba Emmett le dedico una ancha sonrisa. Y la otra joven que no conocía, la que escucho que se llamaba Alice era un poco más baja que ella con aspecto de duende. Cuando camino hacia ella lo hizo con pasos de bailarina.

—Hola, tú debes ser la hija de Charlie. Yo soy la simpática y bonita Alice.

—Eh, hola, soy Bella… ¿Cómo está mi padre?

Al comienzo no contesto. Tomo su mano y la arrastro con los demás. Señalo una silla vacía y le respondió mientras se sentaba.

—Bien. Supongo que mañana se alterara al saber que no estás en la casa. Ahora pensaba que dormías por lo cual no se preocupo por ti.

Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo esa repentina preocupación por su padre ¿y si le daba un ataque al saber que ella no estaba?

—Descuida, mañana a primera hora le llamas para que esté tranquilo —Alice le dedico una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

— ¿No podías dormir? —pregunto Rose amablemente.

—A decir verdad no. Tengo hambre —murmuro sonrojada.

— ¡Oh, pobrecita! Te traeré un rico y calentito te…y bocadillos.

—Recuerden lo que Edward dijo —mascullo entre dientes Jasper, Bella le oyó y se avergonzó _"¡No le den nada si se levanta en la madrugada, ya que la señorita no tiene hambre_!" Había gritado Edward.

—No me importa que haya dicho, no dejaremos morir de hambre a Bella. Ayudare a Alice —Rose se fue junto con la otra chica.

Al comienzo quedo un incomodo silencio entre Bella y los otros chicos. Jasper al parecer no quería congeniar con ella por haber tratado "mal" a su amigo que por suerte, estaba durmiendo. Y al otro no le conocía. Aun si éste le miraba divertido.

—Bueno peque, me presento oficialmente, soy el sensual Emmett. Lamento lo de antes.

Se sonrojo.

—No, la culpa es mía.

—Ya, ya paso —Jasper puso los ojos en blanco —.Tu también estas aburrida ¿verdad? Por eso no puedes dormir…

—Dijo que tenía hambre, Em, escucha —le recordó el rubio. Bella se rio.

—Como sea ¿Quieres hacer algo después de comer?

Ella miro hacia las ventanas que daban afuera. Lo único que quería después era irse, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Suspiro.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente? —pregunto con una sonrisa, ya que sabía que luego no dormiría. Le caía bien ese chico, era simpático.

—Hum…Podemos hacer un karaoke.

— ¡Buena idea! —Comento sarcástico el otro —, eso sin duda no despertara a Edward para nada, menos mal que tiene el sueño pesado.

—Eres un aguafiestas, ¿Por qué no vas a dormirte? —protesto Emmett, ofendido.

—Por que tampoco tengo sueño ¿No recuerdas que el día anterior nos la pasamos durmiendo?

—Cierto…En fin, Bella… ¡ya se! Podemos mostrarte el lugar, para que lo conozcas mejor.

—Me parece bien —repuso ella. _Mejor_, pensó, _así no me pierdo por ahí_ —.No sé si Jasper estará de acuerdo.

—Está bien, no es mala idea.

— ¡Al fin!

Minutos después, Bella ya se sentía mejor en todos los sentidos. Más llena y más cómoda y contenta. Todos, después de conocerles más, eran más simpáticos. Se pregunto si con Edward pasaría también.

—Gracias chicas, estuvo delicioso.

—Me alegra que te gustara —comento Alice — ¿Sabes? Eres muy buena chica, me caes bien.

Eso avergonzó a Bella.

—Es como una más del grupo, la chica que faltaba —Emmett se rio al mismo tiempo que su novia lo fulminaba con la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —pregunto Bella, confundida.

—Nada, nada —respondió Jasper.

—Vamos a dormir —añadió rápidamente Rosalie —.Estoy cansada.

—Yo también, nos vemos más tarde —dijo Alice.

—Bien, nosotros les mostraremos la casa a la peque y después nos acostaremos.

Se despidieron y cuando se levantaron de sus sillas, Jasper y Emmett quedaron al frente de Bella. La comenzaron a guiar por distintas habitaciones mientras decía para que servían: abajo estaba la cocina, lo que sería el living, un comedor y el escritorio que utiliza el padre de Edward. Ella pregunto por los padres y ellos les comunicaron que estaban de viaje actualmente. Luego subieron las escaleras. Eran puros dormitorios, pasillos largos, baños, una habitación que usaba la mamá de Edward para su entretenimiento. Bella se impresionaba del espacio, parecía que la casa no tenia fin.

— ¿Hay más? —gimió al ver que faltaba otro pasillo por recorrer.

Los chicos se miraron al mismo tiempo que sonreían.

—Ya tienes sueño, ¿no? Lo único que falta es la habitación de Edward y la biblioteca, pero mañana la veras, ahora vamos a descansar —casi obligo Jasper.

—También esta esa sala que Ed tiene para sus cosas—al fin Emmett susurro. Ella sospecho que lo había hecho para no despertar a su otro amigo porque antes no había moderado su voz.

Supo en ese pequeño instante que ella no tendría que saber la existencia del lugar o eso dio a pensar Jasper que casi mata a Emmett con la mirada. Mientras daban la vuelta Bella fruncía el ceño al piso, pensativa ¿Edward escondía algo? _Eso no te importa_, respondió una voz en su cabeza. Intento no pensar más en ello.

Fueron cada uno a su habitación. El primero fue Jasper que al fin le tomo confianza a Bella y le dedico una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio. Ella le sonrió también.

Luego Emmett la dejo en la habitación de huésped donde Edward antes le había obligado a quedarse. Se despidió animadamente y ella vio como se alejaba tarareando una canción. Mientras cerraba la puerta se rio entre dientes, negando con la cabeza..

Nunca se había sentido tan confiada con gente que no sea su padre, Ángela y Ben. Encajaba bien ahí, al no ser por un simple detalle.

Se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que recordaba y ahora comprendía las palabras de Emmett, el grandote, como le gustaba pensar ella: "_Es como una más del grupo, la chica que faltaba_". Aun no conocía a fondo las historias de cada uno y mucho menos como terminaron siendo amigos –entre ellos y también Edward– pero ellos estaban en parejas hace más de un año, en cambio siempre había alguien que quedaba solo y era Edward. Se extraño al entender que no tenía una novia, era guapo y sin duda una persona cortes pero seguramente con la fama que se gano por su sobrenombre "bestia" ya nadie se intereso en él. No supo porque, pero eso la animo. Se sintió frustrada.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron en Edward lo cual no la dejaba dormir. Físicamente estaba cansada, pero eso no la ayudaba. Luego recordó que Jasper menciono que tenían biblioteca. _Genial,_ pensó. Casi siempre, en su casa se dormía después de leer un libro, aunque sea dos páginas. Animada volvió a salir de la habitación dirigiéndose a la única parte de la casa que le había faltado por recorrer.

Cuando estaba por aquel pasillo, lo hizo con respiración contenida ¿Y si Edward estaba despierto y la escuchaba? De pronto, detuvo su caminata para saber que haría. Si seguía caminando, al fondo había una puerta, mientras que a su izquierda había pocas escaleras que daban dirección a dos habitaciones ¿Cuál sería la biblioteca? Una de esas tres puertas tenía que ser donde estaba Edward…

—Quizá lo mejor sería volver —murmuro para sí misma, inconscientemente.

_Cobarde_, su voz interior otra vez.

Cuadró los hombros y tomó aire mientras se convencía que puerta iría a ver. Solo rezo que a la que husmearía no sea el dormitorio de Edward.

La puerta chirrió cuando la empujo para abrirla. Asomo la cabeza quedando paralizada.

No era la biblioteca, era seguramente la sala que Emmett comento. Donde Edward tenía sus cosas…

Sabiendo que estaba mal, pero picada por la curiosidad, se metió dentro cerrando la puerta tras sí. La sala quedo a oscuras pero aun así ella veía gracias a las ventanas que daban al exterior mostrando los relámpagos.

Lo que había llamado su atención era una foto. Se acerco para verla mejor.

Tenía un marco de madera, y el vidrio estaba roto, como si a alguien se le hubiese caído. O si alguien le hubiese dado un puño, supuso. En ella, Edward parecía otra persona. Un chico muy, pero muy alegre, abrazado por un equipo de deporte. Reconoció a Jasper y a Emmett. También vio a Mike que parecía ansioso sonriendo junto a un costado de Edward, Eric también estaba con expresión tímida y nerviosa. Bella supo que esa foto fue antes del acontecimiento de la chica rubia que arruino todo haciendo que todos dijeran Bestia a Edward.

Otro relámpago ilumino nuevamente la sala y Bella noto un objeto grande tapado por una manta. Dejando la foto fue hacia allí para encontrar un piano.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su corazón se paralizo al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos al darse vuelta y ver a Edward, con expresión furiosa, en la puerta.

—Yo…yo…

— ¡Nadie puede estar aquí! ¡Y menos sin mi permiso!

— ¡Fue sin querer, yo no sabía! —se defendió asustada.

Edward fue hacia ella para tapar de nuevo el piano con su expresión dura. Luego la miro a los ojos y apunto con un dedo la puerta.

— ¡Vete de aquí!

—Mira, Edward, yo…

— ¡Fuera!

Se alejo rápidamente, demasiado asustada. No sabía cómo Edward tenia tales pulmones para gritar de ese modo. Ella solo quería disculparse, no sabía que ese lugar era _tan_ privado. Él no le había dado oportunidad de excusarse.

Edward, indignado, vio la foto enmarcada con un odio profundo. La tomo entre sus manos y la tiro al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! —grito nuevamente al verla en la puerta — ¡FUERA!

Bella salió corriendo, lo cual fue un milagro que no se cayera al bajar las escaleras. Ignoro la puerta de la habitación donde estaba "instalada" para ir a la puerta de entrada. Emmett y Jasper estaban en las escaleras con expresiones ansiosas.

— ¿A dónde vas? —pregunto Emmett mientras Bella pasaba veloz a su lado.

— ¡Lo siento! No aguanto ni un minuto más aquí —y salió de la casa rumbo al bosque.

* * *

_Aaaaaaaaaay chicas **al fin**! Ejem, primero que nada: hola!_

_Segundo: **MIL DISCULPAS!** e.e me da tanta vergüenza a ver tardado un mes y unos días para actualizar esta historia! generalmente no tardo tanto, no se que me paso, la inspiración no me ayudo ¬¬_  
_No sabia como continuar la historia. En la peli de Disney a Bella le cantan mientras la Bestia anda roncando por ahí (?) y luego de que Lumiere y Din Don les muestra el castillo ella va a ver la rosa "mágica"...eso me mato (?) .-. no sabia que inventar! que cosa poner para que Edward se enojara y la echara de ahi y ella se fuera, como en la peli , que luego pasa lo de los lobos :O que también lo estuve pensando ajajaja Y bue, quedo esto. No me gusto, pero quería dejarles la continuación. Y espero de corazón tener su actualización rápido esta vez!_

**_Gracias por sus reviews *-* son tan lindos! jaja, también para aquellos que agregan a favoritos y 'alertas' y para las que me saludaron por mi cumple :D gracias hermosas!_**

_**tayloves** sisi Rose seria el armario en este caso jaja, aunque también seria el plumero que andaba con Lumiere xD Rose es superpoderosa y hace de dos papeles(?) . Definitivamente los dos sienten cosas pero son tan tontos que no se enteran .-. jajaja, igual, ya se van a enterar ;D_

_**Douces Roses** JAJAJJA, sin duda si estarían solos se matarían xD Igual *-* eso ya va a cambiar._

_**CullenMasenAlways** Veo tu rr y me da vergüenza leerlo xD me recuerda el haberte saludado en tu no cumpleaños .-. jajajajajaja, en serio lo siento por eso había malinterpretado tus palabras xD ¡Vaya idea la que se te ocurrió! jajja, cuanta imaginación ) es buena idea, pero como dije, me mantengo a la versión disney, por lo que Bella se fue para próximamente...chan chan chan, ser rescatada por la bestia *-* Tenes algo en contra de Jacob ahora que te leo, ¿no? Jaja. En este caso ya no se si va a aparecer, antes tenia pensado que si, ahora creo que no. Total para "terceros" esta Mike aunque Bella ni lo registre, pero él es el Gaston de la novela ajajaj xD_

_**Cely Peralta** Sin duda Bella es la mejor princesa! JAJJA xD Lo siento muchisisimo, en serio por tardar tanto. Cuando lei tu rr por primera vez me dije: wow, tiene razón, tres semanas que lenta soy e.e Me sentía tan mal. Supongo que esta continuación va a dejarte en ascuas nuevamente aunque mas o menos ya sabes que va a pasar después (si recordas la peli). Voy a hacer lo posible por actualizar pronto la proxima vez!_

_**Violeta Black de Styles** Muchas gracias! me alegra que te guste :)_

_**jenni** Aw que linda! gracias, me agrada que te guste la historia! espero que este cap te guste anque a mi no me convenció..._

_En fin, espero leerlas pronto, por sii las dudas ustedes obliguenme a continuar (?) dejen en sus reviews_: VALE CUMPLI CON TU OBLIGACIÓN Y CONTINUA RÁPIDO (?)._ Asi lo tomo como una orden y hago lo que puedo JAJAJA xD _

_Ya, dejando de bromear** espero que anden bien y dejen sus reviews :) las quiero hermosas, saludos!**_

**_Ah, cualquier cosa estoy en facebook, ya sea por si quieren hablar conmigo por algo en especial o para que les avise cuando subo un nuevo cap :) Me buscan como Vale Misty Cullen_**

**_:D Adiós!_**


	9. Lobos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap.8: Lobos.**

—…Y…por eso…No, de nuevo, no tengo que dudar —Edward inhalo y exhalo mirando fijamente su reflejo.

Estaba frente a un espejo enorme, intentado crear una conversación imaginaria con Bella, para saber cómo hablar frente a ella.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer eso. Cuando, el año anterior, sus padres le veían perder los estribos fácilmente sin saber el motivo su papá le aconsejo sacar todo fuera mirándose al espejo, como si estuviese ensayando un discurso. A veces funcionaba, aunque sea después de desquitarse se sentía un poco mas aliviado, y seguro.

—Eh, hola. Sé que lo más probable es que no quieras escucharme pero…lo siento, ¿sí? Te pido disculpas por mi mal humor, es algo que no logro controlar mucho que digamos…—suspiro. Aunque sea eso se oía mejor —. Hare lo que pueda para controlarme, Bella, lo prometo.

Asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con su discurso preparado. Solo tenía que esperar a que amaneciera.

Al verse nuevamente en el espejo noto que su reflejo estaba mal. Bueno, no se veía del todo bien, mejor dicho. Parecía cansado y algo… ¿triste? Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Preocupado…preocupado porque Bella quizá ni siquiera quisiera escucharlo.

— Quizá lo mejor sería volver —susurro muy por lo bajito.

_¿Qué?_

De pronto Edward se sentó en su cama, abriendo los ojos exaltado.

—Que sueño más raro —mascullo irritado. Se tiro nuevamente en las almohadas al mismo tiempo que sentía una puerta chirriar.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, pensando ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Alice o Rose yendo a la biblioteca para poder leer un libro nuevo? ¿Emmett con sus bromas?

Al ver la hora se convenció que tendrían que estar profundamente dormidos, entonces, ¿qué habrá sido ese sonido? ¿El viento era tan fuerte que había abierto una puerta…?

Se pego la frente con la palma de su mano al mismo tiempo que murmuraba algo ininteligible. Se puso las ropas al mismo tiempo que sabía que no había sido el viento, que había sido Bella, y rezaba porque estuviese en la biblioteca y no en la otra puerta que quedaba al lado de la suya…¿Habría pasado por su habitación mientras dormía? Sus mejillas se sintieron más cálidas y agito la cabeza para ambos lados para concentrarse al salir de su dormitorio.

Bajo rápidamente las escalerillas en dirección a la biblioteca. En ninguna de las dos salas se filtraba una luz, por lo que no estaba seguro si quizá se invento todo y solo oyó un ruido que pudo haber sido cualquier cosa…Entro a la enorme sala pero no había nadie. Cerró la puerta. Se le transformaba un nudo en la garganta mientras se dirigía a la habitación donde tenía sus recuerdos. Malos la mayoría, poco los buenos.

Cuando empujo la puerta justo de afuera, por la ventana se vio un relámpago que ilumino la habitación, lo que hizo ver perfectamente a Edward la silueta de Bella, levantando un poco la manta para ver su…el piano.

No supo que le agarro. Inseguridad, furia, asco por esas mentiras en las que vivió…Solo se dio cuenta que ya había hablado cuando Bella se volteo asustada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Yo…yo…

— ¡Nadie puede estar aquí! —grito sin pensar, sin detenerse a ser moderado por la hora— ¡Y menos sin mi permiso!

— ¡Fue sin querer, yo no sabía!

Automáticamente fue a su lado para tapar el piano. Luego la miro con la cara lívida. No se sentía él para nada. Le señalo la puerta a la chica.

— ¡Vete de aquí!

—Mira, Edward, yo…—intento razonar ella.

— ¡Fuera!

La culpa y el arrepentimiento vinieron de golpe cuando vio como Bella se alejaba casi corriendo de su lado. De esa persona peligrosa que se transformaba cuando recordaba el pasado. Observo hacia otro lado para no mirar el susto de ella cuando vio la foto. La mentirosa foto donde él se veía feliz rodeado "de sus amigos" que resultaron ser muy falsos, salvo Jasper y Emmett. Ante el recuerdo se indigno y tomo la foto, a la que ya le había dado un puñetazo lastimando sus nudillos, para tirarla al suelo con fuerza.

De nuevo perdió sus estribos. Tenía tanta furia que hasta podría llorar de la rabia.

— ¡He dicho que te vayas! —Grito otra vez — ¡FUERA!

Bella salió corriendo. Cayó de rodillas, envolviendo su cabeza con los brazos mientras se maldecía ¿Dónde estaba el tranquilo y simpático Edward de antes? Él simplemente ya no era él. Ahora lloraba de impotencia.

Pero no duro mucho. No porque no le dio el tiempo. Alzo la cabeza como si alguien le hubiese tirado de los cabellos, cuando escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Bella!

**_…_**

Estuvo muy tentada en dar media vuelta y volver a la mansión apenas salió de ésta. El viento era tan fuerte que era un milagro que no saliera disparada por éste. Por suerte la lluvia se había detenido, pero los relámpagos sonaban tan cercanos… Tembló de pies a cabeza.

Aun así, el recuerdo del rostro de Edward era lo que le impedía volver y continuar caminando sin rumbo fijo en el bosque, que resultaba medio… lúgubre.

Se convenció de ir hacia su furgoneta y refugiarse ahí. Quizá se echaría una siestita esperando a que amanezca, que el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad y su coche arrancara. Además temía que por el barro su furgoneta quedara atrapada…

Continúo dando tumbos hasta que se detuvo para mirar alrededor. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba perdida. No recordaba con exactitud donde se había quedado su apreciado coche. Se abrazo así misma sintiéndose desprotegida y suspiro, caminando otra vez.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Media hora? Ella optaba por la media hora, quizá un poquitito menos. Pero ya estaba cansada, no podía cansarse tan rápido ¿no? ¿o sí? Sera que arrastrando las piernas por el barro le era más pesado.

De pronto sintió un chasquido. Como cuando alguien pisa una rama partiéndola en dos.

**_…_**

Apenas grito su nombre, se limpio sus lagrimas y corrió hacia la entrada. Antes de bajar las escaleras, allí estaban sus mejores amigos con expresiones confundidas.

—Jazz, Em —jadeo en busca de aire —…Bella.

Esa fue la primera vez. Emmett le tomo por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo. Nunca había ocurrido eso, ni mucho menos cuando él se enojaba con esos extraños ataques que tenia, siempre le tuvo paciencia. Por eso se sorprendió mucho cuando le agarro así, desprevenido.

— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Salió corriendo, asustada!

—Emmett, suelta a Edward, así lo ahogaras y no podrá decir mucho —intervino Jasper para ayudar.

El otro lo soltó sin cuidado alguno, haciendo que su amigo cayera sentado al suelo. Se levanto rápidamente, intentando ignorar el impulso de golpearlo.

—Fue un malentendido, iré a buscarla. A esta hora el bosque no es seguro.

—Dinos lo que paso —exigió Emmett.

—Yo…no puedo evitarlo Em, en serio…le grite, la asuste. Fui un idiota. Quiero reparar mi error, la buscare, le pediré perdón y la traeré de vuelta.

La expresión de su amigo se suavizo un poco.

—Sé que estas arrepentido. Mañana, con Jazz, comenzaras a tomar clases para ver si te tranquilizas, si logras controlarte.

— ¿Y por qué yo? —mascullo el aludido.

— ¡Porque tienes poder sobre los demás! No sé cómo lo haces, pero si quieres que la cosa se tranquilice, se tranquiliza.

—Buena idea, ahora me voy —dijo Edward sin poner mucha atención.

—Espera, te acompañamos —musito rápidamente Jasper.

—No, entiéndanme. Quiero hacer esto solo…por favor —suplico mirando a sus amigos, que se miraron entre ellos, casi suspiraron al mismo tiempo y asintieron con la cabeza. Edward sonrió —.Hagan una cosa, si ven que me tardo salgan a buscarnos.

—Eso me gusta más —se alegro Emmett mientras Jasper ponía los ojos en blanco, pero sonreía.

—De acuerdo…si las chicas se despiertan, infórmenles —él bajo las escaleras y fue hacia una puerta y tomo un rifle por si se encontraba con algún percance, como un animal salvaje—.Descuiden, todo irá bien —prometió y salió de la casa.

**_…_**

Miro hacia donde escucho aquel sonido, o sea, a su izquierda. No vio nada. Quizá se estaba imaginando cosas…

Pero para su mala suerte, no fue así. Trago saliva, como pudo, cuando escucho un gruñido hacia su derecha, se volteo hacia allí al mismo tiempo que recordaba que habitaban animales, es un bosque después de todo, era lo lógico.

_Lobos._

Su respiración se detuvo, pero se obligo a continuar respirando mientras esos pocos segundos que le quedaba de vida, los usara para pensar. No en ella, sino en Charlie… ¿Cómo le afectaría a él la muerte de su hija? Ella era un bebé recién nacida cuando su madre murió, pero aun así, con los años siguientes, a su papá le costó superar la muerte de su esposa. Seguiría adelante, ¿verdad? Por descontado, si ella tuviese algún modo de hablar con él justo ahora, le haría prometer que siguiera con su vida, que no se derrumbe. Aunque lo más probable es que no le hiciera caso. La pérdida de un hijo debe ser de lo más doloroso.

Luego pensó en Edward…se sentiría culpable, estaba segura. Él se echaría la culpa de que por su grito ella salió corriendo y por eso termino muerta por unos lobos hambrientos ¿O sería tan vanidoso de presumir que él le advirtió de los peligros en el bosque? No, no era así.

Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, sus más recientes amigos, lamentándose. Solo esperaba que no acusaran a Edward de nada…

Volvió al presente. Con más atención noto que el que tenía más cerca era a unos quince metros. Eran cinco. El más cercano a ella parecía el líder, el que los guiaba, ya que él estaba a unos pasos más adelante que los otros, dos atrás suyo, y otros dos cerrando el círculo.

No había esperanzas. Moriría, pero ¿sin luchar? No, obvio. Intentaría correr, aunque no le sirviera de mucho.

Se volteo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y comenzó a correr.

Uno de los lobos salto hacia su espalda pero por suerte no pudo tirarla. Solo la araño, pero por la cazadora se salvo. Vio a sus costados que los animales tomaban carrera para detenerla más adelante, por lo que se detuvo en un árbol, donde había una rama que estaba a punto de soltarse. La arranco y apuntó con ella al lobo más cercano y lo golpeo con toda la fuerza que pudo, despidiéndolo a unos pocos metros de ella. Eso solo hizo enfurecer a la manada, que le gruñían.

_Se acabo_, pensó, _estoy por morir…_

Agito la rama para alejar a los demás, pero uno saltó y con los dientes tomo la mitad del palo y tiro de él hasta que lo partió y Bella soltó su única arma.

Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba pensar en algo feliz. No supo porque, pero su ultimo pensamiento fue Edward.

Sintió un ruido. Como si alguien se desplomase en el barro. Abríos los ojos, sorprendida. Ya esperaba estar muerta, no con que de pronto uno de los lobos cayera repentinamente al suelo como si alguien lo hubiese derrumbado, mientras otro aullaba como si fuese una advertencia y los otros que quedaban gruñían observando hacia un lugar en particular.

Uno de los lobos se concentro en ella, le gruño y se preparo para saltar con la pelambrera erizada pero por arte de magia se desplomo segundo después.

¿Qué ocurría?

— ¡Bella corre! —grito una voz.

_¡Edward!_ El alivio fue casi instantáneo. Había venido a salvarla.

Sin hacer caso presto atención a los tres lobos que quedaban y miraban a lo lejos y pudo verle. Estaba detrás de un árbol y sostenía algo en sus brazos, apuntando a uno de los animales ¿un arma?

— ¡Bella te he dicho que corrieras! —ordeno Edward enfurecido mientras intentaba derribar otro lobo ¿_Por qué se quedaba quieta?_ Pensaba él ¿Estaba paralizada? Intento no concentrarse en eso y disparo haciendo caer a otro lobo mientras Bella le hacía caso al fin y comenzaba a correr. Uno de ellos comenzó a seguirla mientras el otro corría en su dirección. Le apunto con el rifle, asustado. No por él, sino por el que corrió persiguiendo a Bella_. Aguanta_, pensó,_ ya voy a por él._

Edward salió del árbol donde se escondía y fue al encuentro del lobo que se estaba preparando para saltar, lo apunto, derribándolo por poco. Aun así no detuvo su carrera, siguió corriendo para rescatar a Bella y su corazón se encogió cuando vio que el lobo había conseguido tomar a la chica por la cazadora. Se detuvo a cinco metros en donde estaban. Quería dispararle, pero se movían tanto que temía lastimar a Bella.

Por suerte ella se soltó de la prenda que el lobo desgarraba y prácticamente se arrastro por el barro, intentando alejarse torpemente. Esos pequeños segundos los aprovecho y apunto pero fallo y el dardo cayó cerca de un árbol delgado. Frustrado intento de nuevo pero se desilusiono cuando disparo y no salió nada.

Se había quedado sin dardos.

— ¡Rayos! —corrió de nuevo hacia donde estaban Bella y el lobo, que había puesto una de sus patas en el pecho de ella y estaba a punto de morderla. Edward tomo al animal por el lomo y lo derribo, pero como estaba seguro que pasaría, de pronto él estaba contra el barro y el lobo intentaba morderlo, por suerte el rifle lo ayudaba ya que era eso lo que mordisqueaba el animal.

—Bella… ve hacia el árbol más cercano… y toma el dardo y clávaselo… hare lo que pueda para distraerlo.

Ella se levanto confundida, intentado encontrar tal cosa ¿Un dardo? Claro, eso explicaba porque los lobos se derrumbaban sin explicación. Edward los había dormido.

Temiendo que despertasen en cualquier momento o que ese lobo que atacaba a Edward lo malhiriera se apresuro a buscar lo que su salvador le dijo y se tiro prácticamente al barro, sosteniéndose de aquel tronco delgado y palmeo el suelo en busca de lo que al fin los salvaría a los dos.

— ¡Lo tengo! —exclamo con voz ronca pero contenta y eso llamo la atención del lobo. Alzo la cabeza y le gruño y allí supo que el animal la prefería a ella que mordisquear un arma, salto en su dirección pero Edward lo empujo para desviarlo, se levanto rápidamente y se coloco de una forma bastante protectora hacia Bella, mientras que una de sus manos le indicaba a ella que le diese el dardo.

Se lo dio.

Edward corrió al encuentro con el lobo y viceversa. El chico alzo la mano derecha donde tenía el dardo pero antes de clavárselo, el animal lo araño en el tórax para luego caer rendido en el barro.

— ¡Edward! —grito Bella preocupada y fue justo a su lado cuando él se arrodillo y toco su herida, donde empezaba a salir mucha sangre. Los ojos de ella se abrieron muy sorprendidos y asustada lo miro a los ojos.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo él, y luego se desmayo.

—No, no, Edward, no, por favor —repuso desesperada. Fue a tomar lo que había quedado de su cazadora para cubrir a Edward. Comenzó a llover.

Si él no despertaba no podría pedirle que se sostenga de ella mientras caminaban juntos a la casa, y si no lo hacían pronto, Edward podría morir desangrado. Intentaría arrastrarlo pero era tan poco probable como también ir sola sin recordar bien el camino para pedir ayuda a los demás, pero era lo único que podía hacer; además, no sabía cuánto duraría el efecto del somnífero en los lobos, temía que despertaran en cualquier momento, y eso echaría todo a perder…

— ¡Edward!

— ¡Bella!

Cuando oyó esas voces se alegro tanto que con la lluvia le costó darse cuenta que lloraba, antes de tristeza, ahora de alegría.

— ¡Aquí! ¡Em, Jazz, estamos aquí! —respondió para que ellos no se desviaran y se levanto para ir a su encuentro.

Edward no moriría. Ya estarían a salvo, pensó más relajada.

* * *

**_Holaa hermosas :3_**

_Estoy contenta! en comparación con el capitulo anterior que recuerdo haber actualizado después de más de un mes, esto es un progreso jaja, apenas deje el capi 7 pensé en como continuar, o sea, escribir este. _

_Lo de los lobos se me hizo complicado, tenía la idea en la cabeza y me parecía que no era wow, pero que era...presentable para ustedes jaja :P _

**Así que espero que este capítulo les guste ;D creo que por ahora es el más largo de todos.**

**Gracias por sus divinos reviews, son los que animan para seguir continuando aunque a veces me atasco jaja ;D y por sus favoritos y alertas.**

**...**

_**Miin96** me alegra que te haya gustado :3 muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste!_

_**Maru-chan1296 **yo lo releo y no me convence aun jaja, pero es genial que a ustedes les encante jaja, gracias!_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo** JAJAJ malo pero bueno (? Edward no piensa pero ya esta, creo que ahora va a comenzar a recapacitar ;D y por lo del cumple jaja :) no hay problema, gracias!_

_**CullenMasenAlways** Siempre tenes las palabras exactas para hacer sentir bien al otro (?) jaja :3 gracias linda. Me alegra que tengas ya los libros! yo ahora estoy tomando un descanso y estoy con los de la saga de los JDH que ya me los compre *-* y luego para a fines de octubre releeré Amanecer por la peli jahgjka, con solo recordar el tráiler me muero, lo viste? es tan...OMG jaja. En fin, espero que este capítulo te guste jaja. Nos leemos!_

_**tayloves** JAJAJA, soy mala entonces (? xD Ya se van a dar cuenta. En la peli la bestia se porta bien dsp de los lobos y quiere impresionar a Bella y toda esa cosa, así que eso va a pasar en el prox cap, supongo ;D Sisi, habrá cariño pronto jaja :3_

_**isabella vulturi** Me alegro que la historia te parezca bien :D muchas gracias!_

_**Douces Roses** Jajaj morí xD Siii, al final fueron lobos normales, al comienzo dude de si pondría los de la saga pero si hubiese sido así, Bella puf, no habría sobrevivido ni un segundo jajajaja. Y la idea era que Jacob apareciera pero me parece que ya no tiene sentido .-. veremos más adelante!_

_**maryroxy** aw, gracias! me alegro :)_

_**terewee** me alegra que te pareciera así! ojala este capi también te guste :3_

_**jenni** hola, gracias linda. No pidas disculpas porque yo entiendo lo que es querer leer mas (? JAJAJ, espero que este capi te conforme :3 (ya sabemos que Edward no muere así que mucho suspenso no hay..jaja). Y muchisisisimas gracias por lo del cumple, ya lo dijiste, mejor tarde que nunca ;D_

_**Violeta Black de Styles** Jajaj, te salvaste de esperar como las otras (?) Me alegra que alguien mas lea y que te guste! espero seguir leyéndote ;D_

_**roceta111** Jajja, yo creo que lo herede de mi mamá(?). Bella es su princesa favorita y la peli de dibujos que también le gusta muchisisimo, y yo le copie JAJAJ :3 Espero que este capi te guste!_

_Bueno hermosas, ya pensare en la continuación y espero no tardar, __nos leemos pronto, supongo._

**_Un beso y dejen sus hermosos reviews *-*_**


	10. Comenzando de nuevo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 9: Comenzando de nuevo.**

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Bella casi se sentía como si fuese su casa. Mucho más aliviada pero preocupada por el estado de Edward.

Luego de dejarlo en el sillón se ocuparon que su herida dejase de sangrar. Luego ella animo a los chicos a que se acostaran un rato, que ella estaría al tanto de su amigo. Emmett le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza y Jasper le sonrió y se fueron.

Edward despertó un rato después. Su mirada se torno extraña al recorrer en el lugar donde estaba, quizá confundido porque se extrañaba no estar en el bosque.

—Jasper y Emmett aparecieron justo cuando te desmayaste —le explico ella con tono dulce al comprender su expresión.

Él la miro. Estaba sentada en el suelo, a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto con voz ronca. Se aclaro la garganta.

—Sí, gracias a ti…no tendrías que haberte arriesgado de esa manera.

—Nadie dice lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer —musito con voz mordaz. Pero luego se arrepintió. Ella estaba siendo amable y él…a la defensiva, como siempre —.De no haber estado, esos lobos…bueno, ya sabes.

—Bueno sobre eso —justo la vio cuando agachaba la cabeza para esconder un gran sonrojo —. Lo siento.

Bella pidiendo disculpas. _Qué absurdo_, pensó. Él estaba seguro de que la culpa fue suya, si controlara mejor su comportamiento nada de eso no hubiese pasado.

—Ya cállate —le replico —.Ambos sabemos que fue culpa mía ¡Y no lo niegues! —Vio como ella iba a protestar —.De todos modos tu saliste corriendo porque te grite…Igual, esto es algo que te quería decir desde que pensaste que te había engañado con respecto a tu padre —miro aquellos ojos marrones confundidos —, lo siento, lo siento mucho. No logro controlar esa furia cuando alguien me dice…Bestia, y cuando recuerdo el pasado es peor…Aun así hare lo que pueda para evitar otro ataque cuando estés por ahí.

—Ehh…estoy de acuerdo entonces —y le sonrió.

—Bien, comencemos de nuevo; Soy Edward Cullen.

Le estrecho su mano.

—Soy Bella Swan.

Se sonrieron mutuamente. Y ella le soltó sonrojada.

Edward más animado, se sentó y estiro sus huesos agarrotados. Hizo una mueca cuando le dolió el pecho y se levanto la camisa para ver una herida vendada. Alzo los ojos para preguntarle a Bella, pero vio que ella le evitaba aun con el rojo en las mejillas. Se bajo la camisa al darse cuenta.

—Eh… ¿Tu…?

—Te curamos entre Jasper, Emmett y yo. Ellos se fueron a dormir.

—Ah, gracias.

—De nada.

—Bien, te acompañare hasta tu cuarto, así descansas…no es que quiera ofenderte pero las ojeras no te quedan bien —bromeo. Al parecer ella iba a replicarle pero al darse cuenta de su tono burlón se avergonzó.

—Bueno, vamos ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas que te acompañe hasta tu cuarto? ¿Te sientes bien?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Solo me duele un poco, pero estoy bien.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio. Bella se sentía tan extraña ante la amabilidad de Edward, y hablar con él le era de su agrado, ya no la excluía.

Se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación "de ella". Edward se apoyo contra la pared y se cruzo de brazos. Hizo lo que pudo para no hacer una mueca por el dolor del pecho.

— ¿Qué? —le salió decir ella, con la mano en el picaporte. Que ahora la mirara de mas la ponía nerviosa.

Él sonrió divertido.

—Solo algo mas…Quiero que me prometas algo.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Te quedarías aquí hasta que la tormenta se pase? Es solo por tu protección, cuando todo se calme vas a poder volver.

Ella asintió.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —dijo, entrando a la habitación.

Escucho su risita.

—Más bien hasta más tarde —repuso él, y luego le cerró la puerta con una sonrisa.

_Sin duda este nuevo Edward es demasiado sexy,_ pensó.

Pareció que había dormido unos minutos cuando el hambre la despertó. Fue al baño y luego salió de la habitación hacia la cocina, mientras pensaba que luego le pediría a una de las chicas ropas prestadas para asearse.

Cuando vio a unas ventanas supo que paso mucho tiempo. Ya era de tarde, suponía. El cielo estaba oscuro, lleno de nubes grises que amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento, como en la noche anterior, parecía que hacia un viento feroz.

…

_¿Dónde estás, Bella?_

Sentía que su ansiedad ya pesaba ¿Dónde se encontraba su hija?

Casi le da un ataque cuando descubrió que no se hallaba en su habitación. Supuso que cuando no bajo en la mañana es que le costó dormir por la tormenta y entonces se levantaría tarde, pero paso la hora del almuerzo espero y nadie bajo. Y tan solo hace unos minutos fue a verificar y el dormitorio estaba vacío, con la cama tendida.

Era imposible que haya salido en la mañana. Y ayer también. Nadie cuerdo saldría con la tormenta que hay, a menos que vayas a algún sitio cercano. Y al único lugar donde sabía que su hija iba era a la librería.

No tenía otra opción, tendría que salir para buscarla, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Aspirando hondo, tomo una chaqueta, una bufanda y unos guantes y salió a la calle, preguntando a los pocos que estaban allí se habían visto a su hija. Y deteniéndose en lugares públicos para comprobarlo y pedir ayuda.

Nadie le hizo caso…hasta que llego a la taberna. Sus huesos se relajaron al entrar al lugar cálido y se tentó mucho en quedarse para resguardarse del frio, pero no, él tenía que seguir buscando a su hija.

Antes de poder decir algo, alguien le llamo:

— ¡Eh, Charlie!

Billy Black iba hacia él empujando la silla.

—Hola hombre, ¿Cómo estás?

—Bueno, no me quejo pero —bajo la voz —ayer tuve que quedarme por la tormenta, al dueño no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Oh, qué mal.

—Si…me alegra que volvieras sano y salvo, pensé que tu hija me avisaría.

— ¿Qué? ¿Billy tu sabes algo de Bella?

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿No es ella quien te trajo de vuelta?

Negó con la cabeza, confundido.

—No sé donde está.

—_Oh, oh._

— ¿Le ocurrió algo malo a Bella? —de pronto un muchacho rubio se entrometió entre la conversación de los adultos. Charlie supo al instante de quien trataba, Mike, del chico quien se quejaba muchas veces su hija.

—Lo siento, pero me temo que así es…Ayer advertí que estabas en el bosque porque el caballo volvió. Hable con tu hija para avisarle y ella rápidamente se convenció de…

—Ir a buscarme —completo Charlie, casi sin aire. Su hija, su única familia, quizá perdida en la tormenta, enferma o…aunque era una opción, podría hallarse con los Cullen… Le habría llamado, ¿no?

— ¿Qué Bella está perdida? ¡Hay que buscarla!

—No seas tonto, niño —replico Billy —, antes de ir al bosque hay que ir bien armados, habitan animales por si no lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé, sé usar un arma, gracias —la respuesta de Mike fue puro sarcasmo.

—Bien, iré a buscar lo necesario para ir por ella.

Charlie se volteo, ignorando las protestas de su amigo Billy. Abrió la puerta para irse pero se paralizo.

Caía nieve.

…

—Oigan, esto no tiene tono —se quejo Bella, dejando el teléfono.

—Quizás es algún cable, ya sabes, por la tormenta. Espérate un rato y luego veré si puedo arreglarlo —dijo Jasper.

— ¡Mi padre se pondrá mal! Apuesto que ahora está muy angustiado.

—No podemos negarlo, Bella, pero no creo que tu padre comenta imprudencias con este tiempo —Alice señalo a la ventana, donde se veía que los arboles, el suelo, todo se llenaba poco a poco de nieve.

—Solo quiero que sepa que estoy bien.

—Hasta que Jazz pueda arreglarlo, distráete con otra cosa.

Bella iba a replicar que no podía, pero luego se dio cuenta que si tenía algo qué hacer. Tuvo que dormir en ropa interior porque sus ropas estaban manchadas de barro, por lo que tenía que bañarse y cambiarse. Se lo comunico a las chicas.

— ¡Genial! Rose, vamos a ver que tienes, tu Bella mientras tanto ve a bañarte.

Se sentía tan rara con un vestido. Ella estaba acostumbrada a los pantalones. Aunque la prenda era larga se sentía semi desnuda o algo por el estilo. Intento quejarse, diciendo que pasaría frio, pero las chicas no le permitieron cambiarse, además añadieron que la tela era gruesa, lo cual para la contrariedad de Bella, era cierto...aun así le dieron un abrigo pequeño de un tono más oscuro.

—El color no me gusta —mintió.

Era verde, y últimamente, todo era de ese color…bueno, casi. El bosque ahora tenía un toque blanco grisáceo por la nieve, pero si no tendría más verde, y también estaban los ojos de Edward…

—Te queda muy bonito. Y basta de excusas, voy a ver como este Edward —murmuro Alice animada.

— ¿Está despierto? —vio como Rose asentía sonriendo.

—Tenía hambre, me hablo un poquito antes de venir a dejarte la ropa.

— ¿Puedo ir yo? —Bella intento disimular el sonrojo.

No paso inadvertida la mirada que se dirigieron al mismo tiempo las otras dos.

—De acuerdo, pero primero ven a buscar su bandeja para que se la lleves.

Toco la puerta como pudo. Temía que su torpeza hiciera acto de presencia y tirara todo al suelo, pero no supo cómo, eso no sucedió.

—Pasa —dijo la voz suave de Edward.

—Hola —saludo con una sonrisa amable, luego de abrir la puerta, la empujo con poca fuerza de una patada, para que se cerrase sola.

— ¡Oh! —Exclamo —.Te ves bien.

Se sonrojo mucho.

—Gracias, ten, las chicas dijeron que estabas con hambre —y le dejo la bandeja en las piernas, y él se acomodo.

—Al fin, siéntate ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—Ya comí… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aun adolorido pero intentare no dramatizarlo tanto, tampoco es que me estoy muriendo ni nada —le sonrió por un segundo y luego se concentro en la comida.

—Me gusta —admitió ella, acariciando el acolchado, con la mirada perdida en ella. En realidad era para no verle a los ojos —.Esta clase de tregua que tenemos. Simpático no eres tan irritante.

—Qué dulce, gracias —pudo decir cuando trago —.A mí también me gusta…oye, después de esto me duchare, y después quiero mostrarte algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—La paciencia es una virtud.

—Qué no todas la tienen —protesto ella, y luego se rieron. No, sin duda, los dos eran muy impacientes.

—Hare lo que pueda para apresurarme.

Estuvo un buen rato con los demás. Alice estaba de acá para allá, arreglando algo que en realidad, estaba perfecto. Rosalie tenía abrazado a su novio, mientras éste le demostraba a Bella como Jasper le hacía "trampa" para ganar en el ajedrez.

—Pues yo veo una jugada muy limpia —se rio cuando el rubio dijo jaque mate.

—No, ¡Injusticia! Quiero la revancha.

—Eres un crio —se burlo la novia, y le beso la mejilla —, pero mío.

—Diuu, cursilerías a otro sitio, gracias —ironizo Jasper, mientras Emmett le sacaba la lengua y Bella se reía de nuevo.

—Hola gente —saludo un radiante Edward, uniéndose a los demás. Bella creyó que no estar babeando era un buen signo de control de su persona.

— ¿Cómo estas, Edward? ¿Te duele el pecho?—Rose le pregunto preocupada.

—Estoy bien, es más, sino hago movimientos bruscos y no toco la herida pensaría que no fue un lobo que me araño, sino que tuve sentado a Emmett encima mío todo un día.

— ¡Hey! —protesto éste ofendido.

Todos se rieron.

Después de que Alice dejara de dar vueltas, estuvieron un rato todos juntos. Las chicas exigieron la historia de los lobos detalladamente. Edward y Bella se miraron, y él suspiro contando como comenzó todo, porque ella había salido de la casa.

— ¡Ohhhhh! Me muero, Edward es el héroe de Bella, le salvo la vida.

—Sí, es muy romántico.

Edward se avergonzó, pero para disimularlo puso los ojos en blanco para que no lo molestaran, en cambio Emmett reparo en el sonrojo de la chica nueva y se burlo:

—Me parece que Bella piensa igual que ustedes, chicas.

Edward quiso comprobarlo, mirándola, pero ella había volteado la cabeza.

— ¿Y qué tal si me cuentan un poco de ustedes? —pregunto Bella cambiando el tema.

—Oh bueno, yo tengo una extraña obsesión con la limpieza y también me gusta diseñar ropa, eso lo hacemos con Alice, como el vestido que llevas puesto.

— ¡Vaya! Pues Rose lo haces muy bien, tú también Alice.

— ¡Gracias, Bella! Es algo que nos gusta y divierte. A mí también me gusta cocinar —añadió Alice —.Y no es por presumir, pero de no tenerme aquí, todos estarían muertos de hambre.

—Lamento desilusionarte pero si estas presumiendo —señalo Edward, sonriente.

—Bueno, yo me dedico a los relojes —admitió Jasper.

— ¿En serio? Qué extraño.

—Sí, él es nuestro mono relojero, si quieres saber la hora, solo pregúntale —bromeo Emmett pasando el brazo a los hombros de su amigo, que le dio un empujón, con mala cara.

—Sé que se oye extraño, pero para mí son interesantes ¡Y no estoy pendiente de la hora todo el rato! —añadió Jasper, fulminando a todos con la mirada, quienes les sonreían.

—Bien, ¿Tu Emmett? —Bella lo miro de los pies a la cabeza —.Supongo que dedicas tu vida al gimnasio y esas cosas.

El aludido se rio con una fuerte carcajada.

—_Esto_ —remarco la palabra señalando su cuerpo corpulento —lo tengo desde niño.

— ¡Si, claro! —se burlo Jasper.

—Esto es lo que tiene desde niño —Edward también se mofo, señalando la cabeza.

— ¡Que yo si tengo cerebro, que no lo utilice no es lo mismo!

—Calma cariño, solo están jugando.

Bella sonrió divertida ante la escena.

—Yo te recuerdo desde cuando éramos niños y eras tan delgado como mi dedo chiquito —recordó Alice mostrando su pequeño y largo dedo meñique.

— ¿Es que acaso seguirán ridiculizándome ante la pequeña?

—Oye, no soy pequeña.

—En fin, peque —ignoro Emmett —.Me dedico a las velas y los candelabros ¡Es genial!

—Una vez tuvimos que hacer un proyecto para la escuela, a mi me toco de compañero Em. Recién nos conocíamos —comenzó a relatar Edward —.Y teníamos que realizar un producto y como a mí me habían enseñado esas cosas supuse que sería fácil para hacerlo. Al principio Emmett se quejo que eso no era de chicos y no sé que más, el caso es que le salió tan bien que se entusiasmó tanto que ahora es un trauma en su vida, le encanta.

Emmett murmuro algo entre dientes.

—Son sorprendentes —se rio Bella. Relojes, velas, eran algo raros pero no se detuvo a pensar en ello— ¿Y tu Edward?

—Bien, comenzare a hacer la cena, ya es tarde.

—Te ayudo Alice —dijo rápidamente Rosalie.

—Dejo de nevar —advirtió Jasper, y Bella no supo si reír cuando vio que verificaba la hora en su reloj pulsera —.Antes de que oscurezca de mas veré si arreglo el cable del teléfono.

—Yo me duchare antes de que este la cena —Emmett sonrió y se fue.

Solo quedaron ellos dos.

¿Era su imaginación o todos querían evitar la pregunta que hizo? Justo cuando iba a verificarlo, Edward le cambio el tema.

—Creo que ya es "después".

Al principio Bella no le comprendió hasta que recordó que antes de que ella se juntara con los demás Edward había dicho que quería mostrarle algo.

Él la guio escaleras arriba. Fueron por los pasillos largos hasta llegar a donde se hallaba la habitación de Edward, la de sus recuerdos y la biblioteca.

— ¿Qué, quieres mostrarme tu colección de libros? —se burlo ella aunque la alegro, quizá podría pedir prestado uno.

Edward sonrió, deteniendo la caminata hasta la puerta de la sala.

—Cierra los ojos, por favor.

Le costó, pero luego lo hizo.

Escucho como Edward abría la puerta y la guiaba a, suponía ella, el centro de la biblioteca, luego escucho como tocaba dos interruptores para encender las luces.

—Ahora abre los ojos.

Bella casi se cae de la sorpresa. Aquel lugar no era real, no podía.

La biblioteca era inmensa con cientos de libros, no, miles de libros, pensó. Admirada miro a Edward quien la miraba extraño.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

—El que quieras es tuyo, no importa cuál.

— ¿En serio? —estaba bastante aturdida para decirle que no era necesario, que solo prestándole uno podría devolverlo tranquilamente. Edward asintió con la cabeza —Wow, gracias… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Quiero decir, ¿Cómo sabias que esto me gustaría?

—Bueno, todo el tiempo que estuve meditando me di cuenta que la primera vez que te encontré en el bosque no fue la primera vez que te vi.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Te vi una vez en la librería que tiene Forks, yo justo salía de allí para dejar unos libros repetidos y viejos. Te vi de pasada, en el espejo de retrovisor de mi Volvo. Te dirigías ahí, ¿no?

—Si —susurro. Ese mismo día fue cuando ella le vio por primera vez, que pensó que Edward era una alucinación y para asegurarse, comenzó a investigar…y ahora le tenía frente a ella.

—Humm…quizá te sientas algo perdida con tantos libros, te daré una mano ¿Qué te gusta leer?

—Eh, finales felices, ya sabes —se sonrojo —.Soy algo cursi en la lectura, me gusta el romance…

—Bien—se acerco a un estante —.A ver este…no, este no, ¿Dónde está?... ¡Ah, este es! Quizás te guste —y le tendió el libro de color azul.

— ¿De qué trata?

—La chica era feliz con su familia, hasta que un día le ocurrió un accidente y para no poner en riesgo a los demás se fue de la casa. Y luego se encuentra con el chico, uno de la calle. Al comienzo desconfiaba, pero cuando le ayudo, comprendió que él es bueno y conociéndolo mas y mas se da cuenta que su personalidad fría y lo poco hablador que es, es porque nunca tuvo la confianza para confesar lo que sentía ya que le habían criado muy mal de pequeño. Incluso él a veces la trataba mal a ella —no físicamente—, pero aun así…

—Ella le quería —completo Bella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Y poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron.

* * *

**_Hola mis bellas lectoras :3 ¿como están?_**

_Lamento la tardanza, al comienzo me atasque con el capitulo jaja, termino siendo el más largo de todos xD_

_**Espero que les guste**._

**_Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo! Me alegra que les haya gustado el capi anterior. Gracias por sus reviews, los favoritos y alertas._**

**_Y antes de contestar rr quiero preguntarles algo xD ¿vieron que yo califique la historia de Romance y Drama? ¿Ustedes piensan que está bien? Porque si tiene drama al comienzo y bueno, en la peli al final también (mas o menos, ya que es Diney xD) pero ahora lo estuve pensando y no se xDD Ustedes díganme :)_**

_Ah, y sobre la historia del libro que cuenta Edward en realidad lo saque de una serie española xD Es muy buena! jaja_

_**tayloves** Jaja bueno Edward esta medio como que...confundido con ella, pero es obvio que le gusta, supongo que ahora se está dando cuenta ;) _

_**jenni** Jajja divina! que dulce, gracias. Si es verdad, no hay tanto suspenso pero no saben el desarrollo, lo que mi loca cabeza planea xDD _

_**elena Black Salvatore** Bienvenida linda! jaja gracias :3 bueno, supongo que con este capi te darás cuenta, Emmett es Lumier ajajaja _

_**CullenMasenAlways** Ah, yo antes pensé que los habías leído a los de los juegos del hambre. Yo primero lo leí por internet. Al comienzo no le prestaba atención, luego de ver la peli, para entender todo mejor empecé de nuevo y bueno: ahora soy una traumada tributo JAJA, es muy buena! quizá hay algunas cosas que no a todos nos gusto pero bueno! Espero que algún día los leas jaja. Ooooooooooooh el trailer gajkghajhg es geniaaaaal! Garret! *-* Si, yo creo que me volví team Garret con tan pocos segundos en el tráiler jaja, el actor no es feo y el personaje es tan e.e Bien, cambiando el tema jaja, si a mi también me gustan los Edward's enojones, creo que mas porque cuando cometen el error y tienen que arreglarlo son tan, ay no sé, tiernos a veces, tontos en otros casos jaja, pero nunca pierden el estilo (?). Aw, yo sinceramente no podría decir si me segundo personaje favorito es Jasper, Emmett o Carlisle es que son tan buenos .-. Pero como es Emmett, comprendo que sea el segundo ajajjaja (en realidad no sé si es tu segundo favorito, pero si el de muchas xD). No! no he visto Jane by desing :3 genial, algo nuevo para ver, luego te diré que onda jaja (de que trata más o menos?). Sonreír? jaja :3 , tu mamá y su "qué feliz eres", que divina! Saludos linda! :D_

_**terewee** Jajaj me alegra que te pareciera así_

_**maryroxy** Ow gracias! *-*_

_**Marina Cullen 87** Qué linda! muchas gracias :)_

_**Maru-chan1296** Jajja, me alegra que te gustara, a muchas le gusto lo del sueño y el espejo jaja xD supongo que fue tierno (?_

_**viivii alice** Siiiii *-* y no cualquiera lo haría, Edward es un amor! jakjkgah xD_

_**roceta111** en serio? wow! me alegra que sintieras todo eso jaja :D gracias!_

_**janalez** Si, es cierto, sino Bella arrastrando al pobre Edward...yo creo que no tenían muchas probabilidades jajaja Viva Jazz y Em! (?)_

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN** Me alegra que vuelvas por fanfiction y que te guste la historia! :3 jaja Si, tiene algo de genio, pero ahora lo está empezando a controlar ;) _

_**Cely Peralta** Hola! :D me alegra que te gustara el capitulo! y espero que este también :) Ohh, temes razón, no había pensando que Bella había sido curiosa pero tambien valiente al quedarse allí, supongo que nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de hacerla escapar jaja_

_**Bueno, gracias como siempre y espero lo disfruten.**_

**_Nos leeremos en algún momento jaja. Un beso enorme!_**

**_Y les dejo mi facebook por si quieren (puedo avisarles cada vez que actualizo :D) www .facebook valemisty .cullen _**_(ya saben, yo separe porque sino fanfiction borra)_


	11. Planes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 10: Planes.**

Respiro profundo y se preparo.

— ¡Ni lo pienses Charlie, con este tiempo es muy peligroso! —explico Billy tomándole del antebrazo derecho, él se soltó de un zarandeo brusco.

—Mi hija puede estar ahí fuera, así que nada me impedirá ir a buscarla, vamos chico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Está usted loco? Ir afuera es un completo suicidio —dijo rápidamente Mike.

— ¡Creí que querías buscar a Bella!

—Sí, pero no con este tiempo, cuando se tranquilice lo hare.

Charlie salió afuera murmurando la palabra cobarde.

Billy suspiro y fue hacia una mesa empujando las ruedas de su silla, mientras que el joven rubio ponía mala cara e iba con su amigo Eric para buscar apoyo.

—Eh…ese hombre estaba completamente chiflado —murmuro el morocho antes de que Mike lo obligase a decir que era él quien tenía razón.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Asintió con la cabeza —.Esta muy loco…—y quedo pensativo. Eric supo que algo se le estaba ocurriendo cuando en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa.

…

Bella parecía perdida al estar rodeada de tantos libros, o ese era el pensamiento de Edward. Le gustaba verla así, parecía contenta.

No supo en qué momento se acerco tanto a la chica, pero de pronto el rostro de ella estaba muy cerca del suyo. Y miro sus labios y se pregunto qué sabor tendrían, _quería_ besarla…

— ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás? Ya arregle el teléfono.

Ante el grito de Jasper ella volvió a la realidad. Se separo de Edward rápidamente, con las mejillas coloradas.

— ¡Ya voy! —le respondió también en un grito. Con la cabeza gacha se dirigió a Edward —.Ehh…yo tengo que…voy a…Gracias por el libro y por todo…nos vemos en la cena.

Edward no contesto. Estaba paralizado, ¿Qué rayos estaba por hacer? ¿Qué estupidez se le había pasado por la cabeza? ¿Besar a Bella? Claro, y ahora la pobre chica se escapaba de él. Justo la única persona, aparte de sus amigos y familia que no le decía bestia, se alejaba de él por tonterías.

Se revolvió el cabello, confuso.

_No son tonterías_, dijo esa voz irritante que siempre tenía razón, _esa chica te gusta._

_¿Y tú qué sabes? _Tuvo que replicar.

_¡Ja! Cualquiera de los chicos te lo puede asegurar. Además es de lo más común. Bella es una chica muy linda._

Esta vez no protesto. Lo último era cierto.

Ya lo hablaría con Alice…

…

Volvió a la casa para tomar pocas cosas.

Otro abrigo por las dudas, una linterna y pilas, comida para usar contra animales que interceptaran en su camino, o en su defecto un cuchillo grande. Sándwiches para él, con una botella de agua. Lo metió todo dentro de un bolso y salió de allí.

La nieve había parado, pero se notaba que no era una tormenta común. La nieve que había quedado en varios lugares no se derretiría de la nada, había centímetros y centímetros en la acera, por lo que era muy dificultoso caminar por ahí. Y añadir que uno era torpe…

Pero eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba era Bella, su hija. Con decisión tomo rumbo hacia el bosque sabiendo que tenía un largo camino por delante.

…

—Estoy bien papá, cuando la tormenta se pase volveré a casa. No cometas estupideces, te quiero —suspiro.

— ¿Qué dijo Charlie? —pregunto Emmett al ver la cara de Bella.

—Nada, nadie me atendió. Le deje un mensaje. Espero que este bien…

—Ven aquí, peque —extendió los brazos y con una pequeña sonrisa ella lo abrazo.

—Gracias —le susurro sintiéndose mejor, pero de pronto alguien se aclaro la garganta, y ellos se separaron para ver a Edward con rostro sereno pasar de largo.

Jasper se tapo la boca para amortiguar la risa.

— ¿Y eso que fue? —quiso saber Emmett confundido.

—Eso querido amigo, son celos—dijo Jasper mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la chica, haciéndola sonrojar.

Sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas con las burlas de Emmett a continuación.

Intento ignorarlo mientras pensaba si eso era cierto. Hace un momento ellos estuvieron a punto de… besarse. Y ahora supuestamente le hizo una escena de celos.

No, definitivamente no tenía que ser eso. Emmett estaba felizmente de novio con Rosalie y Edward lo sabía, celos no podían ser. Simplemente se aclaro la garganta porque quizá le molestaba algo, como la sequedad o se atraganto…podía ser cualquier cosa, ¿no?

De pronto se escucho un chillido desde la cocina. Asustada se levanto, pero Jasper mas rápido fue a ver que le ocurrió a su novia. Torpemente le siguió con el otro detrás.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio como Rose parecía divertida, Edward contrariado, y como Jasper intentaba saber que tenía Alice, quien parecía muy sorprendida.

— ¿Mi amor? ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡Todo está perfecto! Perfecto, Jazzy —aseguro dándole un beso y luego bailoteo hasta desaparecer de allí tomando a Edward de la mano.

— ¿Eso es normal? —pregunto Bella mirando al rubio pero fue Emmett quien contesto:

—Es Alice.

Más tarde estaban cenando. Alice parecía eufórica, pero cuando tímidamente Bella le pregunto al respecto ella dijo: nada, con una enorme sonrisa. Jasper estaba algo confundido, pero feliz por su novia. La única que al parecer no le extrañaba la actitud de su amiga era a Rosalie, quien sonreía al escucharla o a mirarla. Emmett intento sonsacarle algo, pero ella no cedió. Y Edward parecía enfadado, por lo que nadie lo molesto.

_Hay algo a lo que se le llama fingir_, pensó irritado mirando a su amiga Alice. Fulminándola con la mirada cuando nadie le prestaba atención.

Cuando acudió a ella, les hizo prometer a las dos chicas que no dijeran nada –ya que estaba Rosalie ahí no se lo ocultaría– y luego confesó que se sentía extraño respecto a sus sentimientos con Bella, que no estaba seguro…

Ahí fue cuando Alice exploto de felicidad. Y al alejarse de los demás le dijo todas las razones que ella creía que en realidad si quería a Bella, pero que no lo quería admitir por ser un "cabeza dura".

Primero: la ayudó cuando apenas la conocía –ella casi lanza otro gritito cuando admitió que su primer pensamiento al verla en el bosque fue "es hermosa"– pero él ya había perdido su paciencia por lo que se contuvo.

Segundo: a pesar de su enfado por decirle Bestia, se preocupo por ella y la instalo en su casa.

Tercero: cometió un error, pero puso su vida en peligro para defenderla a ella, para salvarla.

Cuarto: estaba siendo más gentil, más simpático, lo cual hacia mucho que no sucedía con nadie que no fueran ellos.

Alice dijo que aprovechara. Que hiciera lo posible por ver si Bella le correspondía, y que lo intentara.

Al comienzo se dijo: no. Fue un acto reflejo. De tanta soledad en ese aspecto ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero mientras comía y meditaba, se daba cuenta que había otra razón, la número cinco: quería a Bella cerca. Ya no tenía que dudar, la quería.

La miro. Ella estaba del otro lado de la mesa. Apenas le había mirado lo que él se dio cuenta, y se pregunto si aun estaba avergonzada por lo que paso en la biblioteca.

Cuando todos se fueron a acostar no pudo dormirse. Se movía inquieto de acá para allá en su cama. Resoplando se vistió nuevamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Bella. Dudando se quedo allí, hasta que tomo el aire necesario y toco la puerta.

—Pase —dijo ella.

Asomó la cabeza para ver a la chica recostada en la cama, tapada hasta el pecho, mientras tenia la luz prendida de la mesa de luz, sosteniendo en sus manos el libro que él le había recomendado.

—Oh, Edward —exclamo avergonzada, tapándose más y sonrojándose.

Él sonrió apenas. Cerró la puerta tras sí, y levanto el libro que ella tiro sin querer, y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

—Siento interrumpir tu lectura.

—No, está bien.

— ¿Tu te encuentras bien? Pareces…

—Estoy de maravillas —le interrumpió intentando dejar el nerviosismo a un lado — ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno…se que podría haber esperado hasta mañana para hablar contigo, pero la verdad es que no tengo sueño…

—No hay problema, Edward, dímelo.

— ¿Te molestaría si…si mañana la pasamos juntos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto con el corazón acelerado. Él parecía incomodo.

—Eh, pasar mañana un día…entre tú y yo, solos.

—Claro —_no te sonrojes, Bella, no te sonrojes_, pensaba intentando controlarse — ¿pero cómo? Aquí están los chicos, y afuera …

—No te preocupes, confía en mí —le sonrió, ahora más aliviado que ella acepto.

Verla le causo ternura. Tímida por un lado, avergonzada por otro. Y _él _causaba eso. Divertido, quiso jugar un rato. Algo le decía que a pesar de que ella estaba enterada de su historia de porque le dicen Bestia, de aguantarle, no pensaba que lo era o algo así.

Bella entrecerró los ojos al ver como se levantaba con una sonrisita, para luego acercarse hasta ella. Eso la puso loca.

Edward extendió la mano hasta rozarla con la mejilla suave de la chica, ahora rosada. Su sonrisa se ensancho e inclino su rostro al de ella, _otra vez._

El perfume de fresas era más fuerte, y la sensación de querer besarle también. Aun así se las ingenio solo para besar su frente y dejarle el libro cerca de su mano derecha.

—Hasta mañana.

Se aguanto la risa hasta alejarse de allí.

Disfruto el júbilo que no sentía desde hace mucho, ¿eso es sentirse enamorado? ¿Sonreír como idiota?

Negando con la cabeza fue a su habitación pero no se acostó. Sino que busco un papel y una birome, y escribió:

"_Alice hable con Bella para hacer algo entre nosotros mañana. No importa a qué hora, ¿me ayudaras? Le dije que sería algo entre nosotros dos, solos. Gracias, Edward."_

Como no quería ver la locura de su amiga decidió dejarle el papel debajo de la puerta. Sabía que ella la ayudaría, que si tenía que enterrar a los otros en la nieve lo haría para que no los molestaran. Esperaba que algo se le ocurriese a Alice, porque si la casa quedaba solo para Bella y él, ¿adónde irían los demás?

A la mañana siguiente se despertó porque alguien corrió las cortinas para que la luz del día diera de lleno en su habitación, se tapo la cara para evitar el fulgor, pero ese alguien lo sacudió.

—Vamos enamorado, a levantarse —él se limito a gruñirle —.Tenemos un gran día por delante.

—Alice, déjame. Es temprano todavía.

— ¡No es temprano! Abre los ojos, en un rato te traigo el desayuno.

Justo miro cuando su amiga se escabullía y cerraba la puerta.

Resoplo.

Se levanto de la cama para arrastrarse a buscar ropa nueva y darse una ducha. Mientras su dormida mente pensaba que no había sido buena idea pedir ayuda a Alice _tan_ rápido.

…

—No, Alice, lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de subir las escaleras —se negó ante la petición de la otra chica.

—Por favor, Bells. Yo tengo que llevarle el desayuno a Jazz, me harías un gran favor si tú vas y le llevas a Edward… ¿o qué? ¿Hay algo que me perdí y no quieres verle?

Bella no quería admitir que después de anoche, cuando Edward fue a visitarle no pudo dormirse por un largo rato porque se quedo pensando en el beso que le dio en la frente y sobre su proposición de pasar un rato los dos juntos y solos. La ponía nerviosa, no sabría como haría si eso ocurría.

—No, no es eso, es que son muchas escaleras —intento convencerla.

—Por favor, por fa —y puso su cara de perrito mojado. No supo cuando, termino aceptando.

Subió las escaleras con sumo cuidado, intentando no derramar nada, unas pocas galletas se salieron del plato pero no se cayeron, y la bebida casi se le vuelca toda. Tuvo que controlar sus temblores, para cuando llego a la habitación del chico, toco la puerta como pudo.

Espero lo que habrá sido un minuto pero nadie respondió…ni de forma negativa o afirmativa, por lo que abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza.

La habitación estaba vacía, por lo que entro mientras pensaba si Edward quizá fue a verla a ella. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tan solo al pensarlo.

Dejo la bandeja en una mesa y se asomo a la ventana. Le gustaba la vista. Daba a la parte trasera de la casa, donde había un inmenso patio del cual no sabía su existencia. A pesar de la nieve, era hermoso…

— ¿Quieres ir afuera después?

Se asusto cuando sintió la voz de Edward. Giro a su derecha, donde provenía el sonido. Intento esconder el jadeo al verlo solo con una toalla atada a su cintura. Era una completa distracción el cabello mojado y las gotas cayendo en su cuerpo, y su sonrisa…Colorada salió rápidamente de allí sin decir nada.

Edward se rasco la cabeza, preguntando si había hecho algo mal ¿acaso la chica dejaría de tener vergüenza en algún momento? A pesar de haber aceptado, ¿cambiaria de opinión a su petición de anoche? Iba a preguntarle cuando se dijo que primero tenía que vestirse, así Bella no salía corriendo otra vez. El pensamiento le produjo una pequeña risa.

* * *

_**Hola hermosas :3**_

_Bien, antes que nada debo decir que __**iba a subir antes este capítulo pero luego pensé otra cosa y termine editándolo hace unos días**__, lo que pasa es que estoy leyendo un libro nuevo y eso me consume xD (divergente, recomendado :3 acabo de terminarlo, y ahora comenzare con el segundo)__**. A pesar de todo sigue sin gustarme del todo este capítulo, pero hice lo que pude jaja. Les prometo que el próximo (y espero) será mejor.**_

_**[En la peli ellos no están solos, pero van haciendo cosas juntos como leer un libro, comer, y luego bailan *-*] Por lo que habrán momentos Bewards :3**_

…

_**Gracias por sus reviews :3 pasamos los 100! Muchas gracias :D Tambien para aquellos lectores nuevos, los favoritos y alertas.**_

…

_**PazCollen**__ Jajja *-* al parecer era la peli favoritas de muchas jajaj. Gracias :)_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Hola :D jajaj, quise ver Jane by design pero no pude D: [quise verla desde el primer capítulo] pero bueno, veré si puedo hacerlo con capítulos mas actuales o algo así :P Suena interesante jaja. Lamento que no haya habido beso jaja xd Lo que supuestamente hace Edward lo tengo pensado en el próximo capitulo :D espero que sea así jaja. Saludos !_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo**__ Jajajaj me mato xD lo siento_

_**SharitoSD**__ Bienvenida! Owwwww :3 muchísimas gracias por lo de buena escritora jaja e.e y me alegra que te guste la historia. Em y no, no tengo pensado hacer povs, por ahora no (: un beso._

_**Miin96 **__Jaja, espero te guste este capítulo, aunque a mí me parece uno de los peores xD el que le sigue espero sea lindo ;)_

_**roceta111**__ Me muero jajaja, lamento haberlo cortado ahí, todas se quejaron xDDDD_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Aw muchas gracias! :3_

_**SkyAnngel **__Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia :D gracias por leerla y dejar un rr!_

_**Belen**__ Hola, bueno, muchas gracias por esas hermosas palabras *-* Y lamento si tardo mucho, a veces la inspiración no me ayuda jaja_

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN**__ Hola :D jaja, bueno, no hubo beso pero aunque sea Edward ya sabe que la quiere y ella...bueno, es obvio xD Jajajja los Cullen son geniales, cada uno con su propio y distinto carácter akdghkajgh. No :O no leí la novela gráfica, salvo un capitulo, creo xD Pero he visto al Edward de ahí y de todas formas, dibujo, protagonizado por Rob, lo que sea es hermoso jaja :P_

_**terewee**__ D: no hubo beso, lo siento ; aunque sea ahora le dio uno en la frente para compensar xDD_

_**Tellus **__Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la historia :3 saludos!_

_**maryroxy **__Que bueno! gracias por tu rr :)_

_**katthy gallardo**__ Katthyyyyyy :D jaja me alegra que te pasaras por acá y que te guste la historia! De la película hay cosas que no recuerdo o que se me mezclan, ya hace tiempo que no la veo jaja. Cuídate muchisisimo, saludos ;)_

_**mile cullen swan**__ *-* Ow, gracias!_

_**tayloves**__ Jajajja, mas romance en el próximo capi ;D_

_**janalez**__ Hola, jaja es una serie española (la historia que le cuenta Edward a Bella) se llama "Los protegidos" es fantasiosa. Al comienzo ni ganas de verla, pero después me encanto ajkgdhajkg. En fin, gracias por leer :D_

_**danitta20**__ Estoy contenta que te guste la historia ! No tengo una fecha en particular para actualizar, hago lo que puedo para no tardar tanto D: Y no :3 no hay beso, habrá que esperar jaja; gracias por el rr_

_**nnataalis**__ JAJAJ, lo siento :3 gracias por comentar._

…

**_En fin chicas, espero leerlas pronto. Dejen sus reviews, si? me ayudan a continuar y a ponerme de muuuuy buen humor :D_**

**_Un beso, las quiero._**

**_Si tienen face, me buscan como Vale Misty Cullen (:_**


	12. Solos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 11: Solos.**

—Lo arruine, Dios, soy tan tonta —se quejaba Bella.

¿Qué pensara Edward de ella ahora? ¿Qué era una joven tonta y vergonzosa? Seguro. No cualquiera saldría corriendo de una habitación por verle solo con una toalla.

Lo más seguro que esa idea de pasar el día juntos y solos no pase, quizá él más tarde invente una excusa. Se mordió el labio, no quería eso, pero seguramente_ eso_ pasaría.

En la hora del almuerzo, le evito como pudo. Luego se excuso que tenia sueño y que se echaría una siesta, pero apenas si se acomodo en la cama cuando se asusto al escuchar que alguien toco del otro lado de la puerta. Su maldito presentimiento le decía que era Edward.

Como no podía hablar, fue abrir ella misma la puerta…Y claro, ahí estaba el Dios griego.

—Espero no haber interrumpido nada, solo quería decirte que…

—Ya —le interrumpió —.Creo que me doy una idea de para que viniste hablar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No vine para burlarme —aseguró, haciéndola sonrojar. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza eso, aunque podría haber sido una posibilidad.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con lo de anoche —murmuro como pudo.

Edward asintió, cauteloso.

—Está bien, no importa.

— ¿Qué no importa? —pregunto confundido.

—Estás ocupado o algo…y por eso se suspende…

Se rio.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— ¿No venias para decirme algo así?

—Claro que no, solo quería saber si mi propuesta sigue en pie para ti.

— ¿Eh? —se sonrojo_. Y otra vez pasando vergüenza _—.Claro…

Sonrió aliviado.

— ¿Siempre sacas tus propias conclusiones en todo?

Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Edward sacudió la cabeza, aun con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal si te abrigas?

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Al patio trasero — le guiño un ojo y para distraerse ella fue a buscar un abrigo en el armario –Alice había ido temprano por allí y le proporciono un nuevo vestido y le dejo un poco mas de vestimenta por las dudas–. Tomó un abrigo que combinaba con el vestido morado que llevaba puesto, y se lo puso.

—Vamos.

Él la condujo hacia el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Bella se sorprendió que la llevara "a la habitación prohibida"

—Casi nunca nadie va al patio, la única manera es dar vuelta toda la casa por fuera o ir por aquí, y ya sabes…no me gusta que alguien hurgue en mis cosas.

Ella se removió incomoda, pero Edward volteo para sonreírle tranquilamente.

—Descuida, ya te dije, hare lo que pueda para no perder los estribos contigo.

—Gracias —intento sonar mordaz para hacer una broma, antes de que él se diese vuelta para seguir guiándola, vio que su sonrisa se ensancho.

Al entrar a la habitación prohibida –nombre inventado por Bella– Edward tomo un pequeño frasco y salieron por otra puerta que antes no la había visto…Hum, quizá porque la única vez que entro, fue de noche y apenas si se podían ver las cosas.

El suelo del patio no existía, estaba todo lleno de nieve, al igual que las plantas y los pocos árboles que había allí.

— ¿Quieres darle de comer a los pájaros? —pregunto Edward tendiéndole un poco de comida.

No hablaron mucho, lo cual fue un alivio para Bella. Le gustó poder observar en silencio como él parecía tranquilo mientras estaba rodeado por un montón de pajaritos, parecía…feliz.

Bella para pasar desapercibida, se escondió en un árbol, mientras fingía arreglarse los zapatos, y formo una bola de nieve, y sintiéndose una niña se volteo y grito el nombre del chico. Cuando éste alzo la mirada, la nieve le pego en toda la cara, espantando a las aves.

— ¡Ya verás! —dijo él, rojo. No sabía si era por el frio, furia o vergüenza.

—No se vale —protesto riéndose —, tienes manos más grandes que las mías, la bola de nieve será el doble que la que te tiré.

—Hazte cargo de las consecuencias —se burlo Edward con una sonrisita, y tomando impulso le tiro pero ella se escondió detrás del árbol.

…

—Parecen unos niños —dijo Jasper.

Todos estaban mirando el espectáculo por la ventana de la habitación de Edward. Primero fue Alice, que se quedo observándolos con una sonrisa, Jasper en un momento fue a buscarla, luego Rose y Emmett fue el último, quejándose de que siempre le dejaban solo…

— ¡Eso es muy divertido! Por favor, vamos, vamos…

—No, Emmett, no puedes interrumpir eso.

—Cierto, no ves cuan romántico y tierno es esa situación —Alice señalo dulcemente.

— ¿Eh?

—Nada, cariño —lo reconforto Rose — ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una excursión? Y jugaremos con la nieve.

— ¡Me encanta! —festejo como un niño pequeño mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Nosotros también vamos, ¿no, Jazz?

—Eh, si, si —respondió Jasper, confundido. Su novia no era de caminatas, y mucho menos de participar en guerras de bolas de nieve.

—Bien, antes de irnos hay que arreglar algunas cosas…

…

—Eres un tramposo —se quejo, pero no sonó valido. No con esa sonrisita tonta que no podía disimular.

—Tu comenzaste —repuso Edward, encogiéndose de hombros —.Vamos adentro, no quiero que enfermes.

Ella hizo caso, y se coloco a su lado, justo poco antes de llegar a la puerta, tropezó y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Bella!

Tomo una bocanada de aire al mismo tiempo que Edward la ayudaba a ponerse nuevamente de pie. De no ser por la nieve ahora estaría desmayada, ya que había recibido tremendo impacto en la cara.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió, avergonzada por su torpeza.

Edward sintió alivio y luego comenzó a carcajearse.

—Ya basta —casi le grito enfurecida, y él se mordió el labio para aguantarse.

Ella paso hecha una fiera por la "habitación prohibida" y dirigirse al pasillo, él la persiguió:

—Oh vamos, no te molestes, tienes que admitirlo, fue cómico.

—No suena como una disculpa.

—No sabía que tenía que disculparme —intento sonreírle y la chica bufo —.Ya, lo siento.

—Bien, Humm, ¿este silencio es muy común? —Edward negó con la cabeza.

Bajaron las escaleras y en la puerta de la entrada había un papel colgando con letras grandes.

—Emmett —dijo el chico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bella fue quien tomo la hoja y la leyó en voz alta:

"NIÑOS (APODO QUE **JASPER**LES PUSO): SALIMOS UN RATO DE EXCURSIÓN. NO SE ENFADEN, INTENTAREMOS VOLVER PRONTO PARA QUE NO SE SIENTAN EXCLUIDOS, LOS QUEREMOS. EMMETT.

PD: EDWARD, DIJO ALICE QUE DEJO UNA NOTA PARA TI EN LA MESA RATONA DEL LIVING."

Bella con todas sus fuerzas intento esconder una sonrisa. Estaban solos. Lo más probable es que Edward habría hablado con alguien para convencerlos de que se vayan. Sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse.

—Niños —murmuro Edward divertido, ignorando la reacción de ella —.Este Jasper finge ser un maduro y su mejor amigo es el más niño de nosotros…mira como remarco que fue él quien invento ese apodo.

—Emmett es divertido, no te metas con él.

El chico frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ayer he notado que tienes cierta preferencia hacia él.

— ¿Qué dices?

— ¿No eras tú quien se estaba abrazando con Em?

— ¿Acaso detecto celos, señor Cullen?

Estaba por decir no, en defensa, pero su instinto hizo que sonriera maliciosamente.

— ¿Se va a sonrojar, señorita Swan?

Quiso replicar, pero como es obvio, se sonrojo. _No lo negó…_

—Iré a leer mi carta —Edward se sintió satisfecho al tener la razón. Luego tomo el papel donde Alice le había escrito:

"_Edward: Ya he arreglado todo para ustedes._

_En la sala de tu madre Jasper y Emmett me ayudaron a dejar todo en un costado y si te das una pasada, veras como quedo. Deje en la cama de cada uno la ropa que deben llevar, arréglense y disfruten, intentare que volvamos tarde. Alice._"

— ¿Y, que dice? —pregunto Bella, curiosa.

—Ven, te lo mostrare.

Subieron las escaleras y se detuvieron frente a la puerta donde ella recordaba que Emmett y Jasper le habían indicado que era la sala de entretenimiento para la madre de Edward.

—Oh —murmuro cuando vio el interior de la sala.

Alguien –probablemente Emmett, por su físico– había movido todos los muebles hacia los costados y había dejado en el medio mucho espacio libre, donde había candelabros con velas altas y pequeñas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación, aparte de la enorme araña que colgaba del techo.

—Bailaremos —le informo en un susurro que hizo volverla a la realidad…o más bien el miedo fue quien la trajo de vuelta.

—Yo no bailo —admitió, mirándolo asustada.

—Yo si —sonrió —.Alice dijo que te dejo la ropa que tienes que usar en tu cama —le guiño un ojo —.Hora de arreglarnos—y se fue dejándola boquiabierta.

_¡Porque demonios tiene que ser tan sexy!_

Casi corrió a su habitación temporal. Al cerrar la puerta miro rápidamente en la cama, pero no había un vestido como imaginó, sino otra carta encima de una toalla. Tomo el papel, y lo leyó:

"_¿Ansiosa? Luego quiero que me cuentes todo. _

_En fin, hare de hada madrina._

_Primer paso: Relájate. Respira profundo…inhala y exhala. Edward no muerde"_

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero era cierto que estaba nerviosa, por lo que hizo lo que Alice indicaba…

"_Segundo paso: Date una ducha, ahí tienes la toalla"._

Estaba casi segura que si Alice estuviese allí con ella, la obligaría ir al baño y leer lo que sigue después. Así que en vez de continuar leyendo, que era lo que en realidad quería, fue a tomarse aquel baño, donde se relajo más.

Salió del baño con una toalla anudada al cuerpo y se fijo en el siguiente paso:

"_Tercer paso: en el armario esta el súper vestido. Es azul. Te quedara perfecto con tu color de piel, y quizá no te tendría que decir esto, pero es el color favorito de Edward_"

Se sonrojo mientras iba a buscarlo.

Nunca fue de apreciar vestidos, puede ser porque no se sentía cómoda con ellos, pero ese vestido que tenía que ponerse era…muy, muy lindo…se lo puso.

"_Cuarto paso: lo olvide, tus zapatos están debajo de la cama"._

_¿Alice querrá matarme?,_ pensó, cuando vio los tacones ¡tacones! Ni en su corta vida los usó. Es decir, con solo verla unos pocos minutos, con sus adaptables zapatillas, es fácil notar que tropieza con cualquier cosa…y ahora con esos zapatos, seguramente tendría que tener cuidado, no solo de caerse, sino de pisar a Edward en el baile…

Baile, nervios. Intento concentrarse en respirar hondo.

"_¿Quinto paso? Mejor un consejo, cuenta hasta diez y luego ve a la sala de la madre de Edward. Te quiero, disfrútalo. Alice._"

Procuró no tropezar por lo que más bien iba arrastrándose para no levantar los pies, sosteniéndose de la pared. De vez en cuando miraba para atrás, para ver si un Edward burlón aparecía.

Al llegar se asomo a la sala, pero Edward aun no estaba. Un poco mas aliviada, suspiro y fue hacia el ventanal, donde el cielo poco a poco estaba oscureciendo. Luego se dio la vuelta para admirar el trabajo de Alice probablemente, de Emmett seguro –las velas eran lo suyo, al parecer– y seguramente los otros ayudaron también. En un costado había un equipo de música donde una canción estaba llegando a su fin en una nota triste y bonita… Se sonrojo al pensar que ya todos sabían que Edward quería pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Avergonzada con la idea, volvió a mirar por la ventana, mientras esperaba al chico.

Como eso la ponía nerviosa, intento concentrarse en la música, en la nueva canción que comenzaba a sonar, tan dulce…

_El día que nos conocimos_

_Congelada, yo contuve la respiración._

Oh, eso le paso a ella. Por recordar que él era "la bestia".

_Desde el principio_

_Sabía que había encontrado un hogar para mí._

_Corazón late rápido_

_Colores y promesas_

Si, muy, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Su corazón parecía un tambor.

La última palabra le recordó que prometió no irse hasta que el tiempo mejorara, al ver la nieve se estaba dando cuenta que no faltaba mucho para eso.

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

_¿Amar?_, repitió en su cabeza.

Alguien se aclaro la garganta detrás suyo y al voltearse allí estaba su Dios griego. Vestido en un traje y con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

¿_Su _Dios griego?

_Pero viéntate parado y solo_

_De repente desaparecen todas mis dudas de alguna manera._

_Un paso más cerca._

Es cierto, estaba más relajada. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Y camino hacia el centro de la sala, debajo de la enorme araña, esperándole.

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más._

Gracias a la canción, seguramente otra obra de Alice, ella se dio cuenta…

Amaba al chico que estaba frente a ella, a la bestia. Amaba a Edward Cullen.

…

"_Edward: me debes una muuuuuuuuy grande con todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti, aunque tengo que admitir que adoro esa sonrisa de tonto que tienes al estar con Bella, por eso te ayudo._

_Bien, haz esto:_

_Primero, aprovecha que ella debe de estar en su habitación encerrada si hace lo que le indique; Ve a encender el equipo de música. Calcula que más o menos en la canción número ocho ya debes de estar allí con ella (una media hora aproximadamente) ¡Ve!"_

Al volver a su habitación jadeo en busca de aire y tomo la nota de Alice:

"_Búscate una toalla y dúchate"_

Al salir del baño, continúo leyendo:

"_Quizás creas que es mucho, pero usaras el traje que está colgado en la puerta del armario (por dentro). No te quejes, veras que con Bella estarán muy guapos_."

Miro su ropa, alzando una ceja. _¿Seguro que Alice no exageraba?_, pensó sarcástico. Su traje era azul oscuro, casi tirando a negro. Hizo una mueca mientras solo se quejaba mentalmente.

"_Cuenta hasta cien y luego asómate por el pasillo para escuchar una canción que diga: __**Corazón late rápido, colores y promesas. ¿Cómo ser valiente?¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?**__ Si llegas a tiempo, seria genial que te mostraras ante Bella justo cuando la chica canta hasta esa parte. ¡Haz lo que te digo! Suerte, te quiero tonto. Alice."_

Como sabía que iba a tardar más, comenzó a contar en voz alta:

—Uno…dos…tres…

Se estaba durmiendo…

—Noventa y siete, noventa y ocho, noventa y nueve, cien —suspiro _¡Al fin!_

Camino el largo trecho que quedaba de su habitación hacia la sala de entretenimiento de su mamá. Al estar en el pasillo, intento aguzar el oído. Apenas sentía un murmullo de música, tendría que acercarse hasta la puerta.

_Colores y promesas_

¡Llego justo! Definitivamente Alice era bruja.

_¿Cómo ser valiente?_

_¿Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo a caer?_

Se asomo y allí estaba Bella, hermosa en un vestido azul. Se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar, ya que ella estaba de espaldas. Cuando ella volteo, supo que no podía haber alguien más bonita que ella, estaba esplendida. Le sonrió desde su lugar, plantado en la puerta.

_Pero viéntate parado y solo_

_De repente desaparecen todas mis dudas de alguna manera._

_Un paso más cerca._

Después de dos segundos, ella le devolvió una sonrisa tímida y fue hacia el centro de la sala.

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más._

_El tiempo se detiene_

_La belleza en todo su resplandor_

_Seré valiente_

Nunca paso por nada igual. Es verdad que hubo una que otra chica que le haya gustado, pero ninguna que realmente le haya _importado._ Tenía que sacar algún tipo de valor, ignorar el miedo de cometer algún error y disfrutar.

_No voy a dejar que nada me quite_

_Lo que está de pie delante de mí_

Definitivamente no. Si Bella había aceptado estar sola con él por algo era, y es que ella le eligió en cierto modo, ¿no?

_Cada respiración_

_Cada hora que ha llegado a esto_

_Un paso más cerca_

Fue hacia el centro de la sala y se paro en frente ella. Sus ojos marrones brillaban, y podía estar seguro que los de él también.

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más._

_Eso es lo que pasa, Edward. No es como otra chica porque nunca te enamoraste de ninguna,_ se dijo. De Bella sí. _Estoy enamorado de la chica que tengo en frente_, pensó mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba, _amo a Bella._

Extendió su mano izquierda y tímidamente ella le dio su mano derecha.

_Y todo el tiempo yo creía que te iba a encontrar_

_El tiempo me ha traído tu corazón _

_Te he amado por mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

La acerco más a su lado. Con su otra mano tomo el brazo de Bella y coloco su mano en el hombro, mientras que el seguía su recorrido por su cintura.

—No sé bailar —recordó ella con voz estrangulada —.Y con estos tacos seguro te pisare.

—Te enseñare.

Al ritmo de la música la guio. Al comienzo ella no dejaba de mirar sus pies, procurando no pisar a su acompañante.

—Mírame, no seas tonta.

_Te amaré por mil más_

_Un paso más cerca_

Bella se rio, un poco más animada.

—Estoy bailando de verdad.

—Felicidades —se burlo con su sonrisita, haciéndola sonrojar.

Se miraron uno al otro, hasta que ella se dio cuenta que los nervios habían desaparecido, estaba aprendiendo a ser más valiente.

_He muerto todos los días esperándote_

_Querido, no tengas miedo yo te he amado_

_Durante mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más_

Sonriéndole a su príncipe azul, se inclinó y lo abrazó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho, casi podía sentir sus latidos.

_Y todo el tiempo yo creía que te iba a encontrar_

_El tiempo me ha traído tu corazón. _

_Te he amado por mil años_

_Te amaré por mil más._

Al terminar la canción, la alejó para dar una última voltereta y colocarla al frente suyo nuevamente.

— ¿Recuerdas que ayer nos preguntaste a todos a que nos dedicábamos?— pregunto Edward, mientras le hacía balancearse al ritmo de la siguiente canción.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Emmett es un experto con las velas —dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza los candelabros.

Él frunció el ceño, divertido, e intentando esconder una sonrisa.

— ¿Otra vez Emmett?

—No puedo evitar pensar en él —bromeo riéndose.

— ¿Cómo podría hacer para que lo olvidaras? —susurro, siguiéndole el juego, pero dejándola muda y sonrojada nuevamente. Ya se estaba hartando de que sus mejillas la delaten.

—Nada de nada —_patética_, pensó. Apenas si se escucho lo que murmuro.

Edward se rio.

—En fin, volviendo al tema, ¿quieres saber a lo que me dedicaba antes?

— ¿No me lo dirás? ¿Tengo que adivinarlo?

—No, te lo mostrare…Supongo que estas feliz de no bailar mas —le guiño un ojo. Y a regañadientes le soltó.

—Bueno, tiene sus cosas buenas —le aseguró pensando en cómo estaban abrazados, como lo tuvo de cerca…

Él pensaba más o menos lo mismo, así que extendió su mano derecha esta vez y ella sin dudar la tomo.

— ¿Dedicabas? —repitió mientras caminaban — ¿Ya no?

—He dejado el hábito cuando me sentí mal al ser la bestia.

—Oh —le sorprendió la soltura de Edward al hablar del tema. Él se limito a sonreír.

— ¿A la habitación prohibida? —inquirió al llegar allí. Avergonzada se tapo la boca con la mano, pero Edward la veía divertido.

— ¿Y eso?

—Bueno, nadie puede entrar, ¿no?

—Sin mi consentimiento, no. Buen punto…

Se relajo al notar que no se enojo. Al parecer era en serio que intentaría no perder los estribos con ella.

Cuando entraron, al encender la luz, la condujo hacia el enorme piano tapado por la manta, se la quito e hizo que Bella se sentara a su lado en el banquillo.

—Me encantaba la música, y de niño siempre tocaba el piano —recordó con nostalgia.

— ¿Tocaras algo?

—La favorita de Esme, mi madre.

Sus dedos fluyeron por las teclas, y la habitación se lleno de música hermosa.

— ¿Tu lo inventaste?

—Si —admitió Edward, mirándola — ¿Te gusta?

—Es perfecto —susurro.

Continuo con las notas mientras ella disfrutaba. Todo estaba yendo tan bien…Con Edward estaban en su propia burbuja, ajenos de todo.

—Oye Bella, quiero hablarte de otra cosa…—se corto así mismo al sentir el mismo ruido que ella—.La puerta de entrada —musito él y dejó de tocar el piano.

—Se oyó algo…fuerte.

—Vamos a ver si paso algo.

Tomados nuevamente de la mano, se encontraron en el camino con Alice, que jadeaba.

— ¡Al! —casi grito Edward, preocupado. Tomo el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos — ¿Están bien? ¿Los chicos?

—No son ellos —contesto como pudo.

— ¿Entonces quien? —pregunto Bella preocupada.

—Tu padre, Bells.

* * *

**_Hola hermosas._**

**_Lamentablemente como siempre, me disculpo por tardan tanto .-.(este es el cap mas largo de todos ;D) _**

**_Les agradezco sus maravillosos reviews, favoritos y followers! *-*_**

_La canción del capi,__ quizás algunas la reconozcan y otras no, __es "A thousand years 2"__ es hermosa esa canción, me mata kdsghaj *-* __no sera la traduccion perfecta, pero es entendible o eso espero__ xD_

_**Y este capítulo está dedicado para Jenni por su cumpleaños :3**__ Creo que ya paso como un mes xD pero bueno, vale la intención(?_

_**...**_

_**PazCollen **__Yeah, otra tributo jaja :3 yo ya leí los tres, y mi favorito es En llamas, supongo, aun te falta leer Sinsajo, o ya lo leíste? es akgkalg. _

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Ow, muchas gracias :D_

_**SkyAnngel **__¿De verdad? :3 gracias !_

_**maryroxy **__Me alegro (: gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar._

_**roceta111**__ JAJAJJA, si , es un gran sueño ver a Edward en toalla xDD em, no sé porque no me gusto el capi anterior, seguro no me convenció jaja_

_**Elyy Pocoyoo**__ :3 jaja, gracias !_

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN**__ Hola! bueno, espero que disfrutes de este capi también. El libro de Divergente es muuuy bueno, el segundo también pero después me entere que el tercero se publica el año que viene grrr te deja ahí pensando .-. La saga de Cazadores de sombras me las baje toda todita, pero estoy en el último libro de "50 sombras de Grey" y recién cuando termine ese, comenzare con Cazadores de sombras jaja xD Si, creo que el Mike de esta novela es inaguantable, pero bueno, es Gastón jajaj xDD_

_**danitta20 **__Aw, me alegro ! Jajja , todos esperaban beso xD soy tan mala(?_

_**tayloves**__ "bella estaba por sufrir una combustión espontánea" JAJJAJ is true xD Yes, Edward es un divino :3_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Te refieres a la saga de Divergente? Son muuuuy buenos ! pero te recomendaría que los empezaras a leer el año que viene (aunque no falte mucho xD) ya que el tercero no se publico aun y dicen que va ser en el 2013 grr, lo estoy esperando jasdghka jaja. Tengo una amiga que me dijo que el libro de Agua para Elefantes es muuuy lindo, supongo que ya lo terminaste de leer, ¿qué tal es? Gracias por lo del capi anterior :3 y espero disfrutes este._

_**SharitoSD**__ gracias ! Vamos a saber de Charlie en el próximo capitulo, y calculo que de Mike también :D_

_**Belen **__Me alegro! :D gracias. Bueno, espero que te haya parecido lindo en serio lo del momento beward xD_

_**Cely Peralta**__ *-* ow, una de tus escritoras favoritas, que divina, es tan dulce cuando te dicen eso jajaj, y si, sé que es difícil entrar seguido por aquí a algunos. JAJAJ el tarado de Mike; Ah, Charlie, charlie, ya sabremos de él. Cuídate :3_

_**ichigoneeko**__ Aww, muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario!_

_**dsl-cullen**__ Jaja *-* Gracias ! que linda :D_

_**Ela Cullen Swan**__ Pues me alegro y muchisismas gracias !_

_**jenni **__Hola :D bueno, gracias por tomarte las molestias de leer lo que te faltaba y me agrada que gustaran. Espero este también jaja :)_

_**...**_

_**En fin, espero que este capi sea de su agrado. Espero leer sus grandiosos reviews :D**_

_**Un beso, las quiero!**_

_PD: me hice Twitter aunque no lo entienda, si quieren agregarme/ seguirme, como sea xD : /ValeG_MC_

_Y ya saben, en Face me buscan como: Vale Misty Cullen :D_


	13. Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

**Cap. 12: Amor.**

Alice y Bella iban en el Porsche mientras que Edward les seguía por detrás con el Jeep de Emmett.

Bella miraba ansiosa por la ventanilla, esperando ver a los chicos con su padre, mientras pensaba que era una irresponsable por no haber pensado en Charlie por Edward, y se sentía mal, muy mal.

Alice les contó que estaban caminando, y Emmett caminaba para atrás para mirar que ninguno les tirara una bola de nieve, cuando se cayó de espaldas por tropezar con algo, hasta que descubrieron que era alguien, y que era el padre de ella. Estaba inconsciente, pero al parecer no era nada grave. _Solo esta desmayado, Bella_, intento convencerse,_ él estará bien_. Te lo prometo, le había dicho Edward antes de subirse al otro coche.

—Es por aquí —habló Alice. La otra chica pensó que los demás habían caminado demasiado ¿solo para dejar la casa para Edward y ella? A pesar del drama en su cabeza se sintió mal por los otros también.

Apenas estacionaron, Jasper se acercó a Alice y observó más atrás para mirarse con Edward antes de echarle una obvia mirada a Bella para indicarle que no había pasado nada. Ella fue casi corriendo con Rose y Emmett que estaban en cuclillas, mirando a su padre que aun seguía inconsciente. Ella casi se tira encima.

—Lo siento, pequeña. Creo que lo pise antes —dijo un Emmett muy mortificado. Aunque estaba preocupada no pudo evitar mezclar un sollozo con una risa.

—Eso es lo de menos —aseguró.

—Vamos Em, levántate así podemos llevar al hombre a tu Jeep —apareció Edward seguido de la otra pareja. Entre los tres hombres tomaron a Charlie y lo colocaron como pudieron en el asiento de atrás.

—Ve con él, Bella, por las dudas. Quizá se recupere en el camino y lo mejor que puede pasar es que te vea para que este más tranquilo.

—Cierto. Muchas gracias chicas —a Rosalie por ayudar a su padre, a Alice por avisarle y por haberle dado un momento con Edward. No lo iba a aclarar, pero ellas seguro lo sabían.

—Intentare llevarlos a tu casa, peque —le informó Emmett, quien deshizo el circulo donde los chicos hablaban entre sí —.Pensamos que con mi coche será más fácil pasar por la nieve, es para todo terreno —dijo en un tono medio presuntuoso.

—Oh —murmuró al caer en la cuenta que volvería a su casa. Ya no mas amigos, ya no mas Edward.

Lo miró y vio que éste la evitaba…se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—De acuerdo, entonces, hum —se mordió el labio —, adiós a todos.

—Te extrañare —le abrazo Alice.

—Fue un gusto conocerte—Rose le dedico una sonrisa.

—Cuídense mucho —Jasper estrecho su mano amistosamente.

De Emmett no se despidió, ya que lo haría en un rato. Se paro frente a Edward, insegura. Estaba convencida de que volvería a ser el frio y distante de antes…pero se equivoco, más o menos.

—Adiós —le susurró, con una sonrisa, pero no llegaba a sus ojos verdes.

—Gracias por todo, por dejarme estar en tu casa y salvarme la vida —se apresuró a decir, simplemente no podía ignorar ese tipo de cosas. Avergonzada por los demás, tomó la mano de Edward y le apretó suavemente.

No esperaba nada. Pero él la miro fijamente y le devolvió el gesto.

Suspiró.

—Vamos, Emmett.

No se subió en el asiento copiloto, sino que fue atrás con su padre, por las dudas. Cuando su amigo encendió el motor vio por la ventanilla y le dedico una sonrisa triste a todos. Era ridículo, pero estaba a punto de llorar. Los demás le sonreían cariñosamente, y Edward asintió mirándola de una extraña manera.

El viajo fue silencioso, lo cual Bella creería que no pasaría con Emmett, pero se equivocó. No sabía que le estaría rondando por su cabeza, pero parecía muy pensativo.

Les faltaba poco para llegar después de media hora de viaje, y Charlie comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento.

— ¡Papá! —no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo extraño, a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo. Lo abrazó.

—Oh, querida, estas bien —dijo él aliviado, cuando pudo hablar. Comenzó a mirar, y reconoció al chico.

— ¿Se puede saber que estabas haciendo en medio de un bosque peligroso? Eres un irresponsable —luego del alivio, lo recordó y se enfadó. Él estornudo — ¡Y seguro que ahora enfermaras!

—No sabía dónde estabas, tenía que buscarte —se justificó.

—Quise llamarte, y en cuanto pude te deje un mensaje.

—Pues no lo escuche —replico con tono mordaz —.También estuve preocupado por ti.

—Lo siento, papá —casi siempre ocurría lo mismo. Charlie podría haber tenido la culpa, pero al final era ella quien tenía que disculparse.

—No se preocupe, señor —al fin intervino Emmett —.Cuidamos de su hija.

—Es cierto, ellos fueron muy buenos conmigo.

—Bien…—dijo no muy convencido —Gracias, muchacho.

Emmett le dedico una sonrisa por el espejo retrovisor. Bella al verlo sintió cariño, como si fuese de la familia, su hermano mayor que no tuvo. Esa sonrisa, en vez de parecer la de un adulto parecía la de un niño contento, y eso hizo que ella sonriera un poco.

…

_Estos tres días pasó de todo_, pensó Edward desanimado.

Estaba conduciendo el Porsche con el permiso de la dueña, regreso a casa luego de haber visto como Emmett se alejaba con Bella y su padre. Las ironías de la vida, aquel hombre fue quien los hizo conocerse, pero quien los separó. Aun así no le echaba la culpa. Él fue quien perdió el tiempo haciéndose el enojado. Fue su culpa no aprovecharlo.

Luego de estacionar y entrar a la casa solo hubo silencio. Silencio incomodo.

Al mirar a las chicas supo que pasaba algo. Las dos lo miraban como…teniéndole pena. Observó a Jasper pero él parecía evitarlo.

— ¿Qué? —replico a la defensiva.

— ¿Cómo estas, Edward?

— ¿Por qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, y contesta lo que te preguntó Rose —no era buena señal que Alice pusiera los brazos en jarras.

—Estoy como siempre, ¿Cómo quieren que este?

—Edward…—advirtió su amiga rubia.

—No sé que les estará pasando por la cabeza, pero está todo bien, ¿no? Emmett volverá en un rato, todo será como antes —impaciente, fingió arreglar una arruga de su camisa.

— ¡Bah! —Se quejo Alice —.Eres un tonto. Iré hacer te para todos.

—Te acompaño —se escabulló la otra cuando vio que Edward la miraba enfurruñado.

Al final quedaron Jasper y él.

— ¿Tu también me dirás algo?

— ¿Acaso quieres hablar? Yo creo que no.

Edward dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Le enfadaba que su amigo siempre se diese cuenta de sus estados de ánimos.

—Hice lo correcto, ¿verdad? —al final tuvo que preguntar. La duda lo carcomía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

—Sí.

Suspiró, intentando sentirse mejor.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que tienes que rendirte —Jasper se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro —.Si quieres a Bella, ve y díselo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás tratando de decirme que no la quieres? Vamos Edward, no seas niño.

—No lo digo por eso, idiota —dijo ya irritado. Aun así el otro sonrió —, solo que no tengo las agallas, soy un cobarde.

—Es la única chica que te conoce como realmente eres –aparte de Alice y Rose, obvio– , y me arriesgaría a decir que siente algo por ti.

Dudó, mientras su amigo se alejaba para dejarlo pensar. Pocas veces sentía lo mismo…de que Bella sintiera algo por él, pero ya nunca podría asegurarse, no si ella ya no iba más a su casa, o si él no la visitaba. Si quería saberlo, tenía que ir a verla.

…

Emmett la abrazó fuertemente cuando llegaron a su casa. Dijo que la extrañaría y se despidió de Charlie sacudiendo la mano.

Se sentía un poco vacía cuando entro.

— ¿En serio te trataron bien, Bella?

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿También ese muchacho que perdía los estribos rápidamente? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas y estornudaba.

Pensar en Edward le dolió.

—Sobre todo él. Arriesgo su vida y todo.

—Hum, de acuerdo ¿Me puedes pasar un pañuelo? No sé donde los guardas.

Cuando volvió, su padre la miró y le indico que se sentase con él.

—Estaba pensando…no pude exponer mi invento, y ya no tengo razones para seguir aquí. Y como a ti no te gusta, creo que te agradaría mudarte nuevamente.

Intentó no ponerse pálida ante esas palabras. Mudarse significaba dejar por completo atrás a Edward y a lo demás. ¿Le convenía irse?

—Papá —se quejó —.Ningún lugar te viene bien, ¿no?

— ¿Dónde está tu sentido de aventura? Es una pequeña costumbre que me pegó tu madre antes de…irse —se levantó resoplando y se acerco a un mueble donde había una foto de él con su esposa, en su casamiento.

Mientras Bella veía a Charlie, sentía algo. Un recuerdo que pugnaba por salir a flote por algo…

Y lo recordó: la mirada extraña. La última mirada que le dedico Edward cuando se alejó.

Miró a su padre nuevamente, y eran miradas parecidas, solo que la de Charlie era más triste porque ya no tiene a su mujer con él, pero en vez de quedarse pensando en eso, pensó en Edward, en que la mirada que le dedicó, significaba algo.

Amor.

Sonrió, sintiéndose mal y bien a la vez. Se levanto y consoló a Charlie.

—Quedémonos aquí. Mas ahora que estas por enfermar, después veremos. Ahora vamos a descansar.

…

Pensó que no tenía sentido ir ahora. Todo sería como muy dramático. Aprovecharía el tiempo para dejar que Bella cuide de su padre, y para que él medite sobre el tema.

Ya tenía en una bolsa la ropa lavada con la que Bella apareció hace tres días. Incluyendo también el libro que le había recomendado y había estado leyendo con otros románticos, como a ella le gustaba. En realidad, era una pequeña excusa, para poder decir que iba por algo hacia la casa de ella. Sabía que sus amigos sabían la verdadera razón, pero Bella no.

Mientras miraba sin ver por su ventana, se preguntó como cambiaria las cosas…Hacia tanto que no tenía una relación. Además, nunca se le había confesado a nadie. ¿Y si ella lo rechazaba?

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarme?,_ pensó.

Y se asusto al saberlo.

Primero le dolería y luego sentiría rencor hacia la mismísima Bella, incluso hacia otras chicas aparte de sus verdaderas amigas. Con el tiempo, se pondría más furioso, y terminaría convirtiéndose en alguien solitario y enojón. En una bestia, en lo que lo habían intentado convertir con el tiempo.

—No…—susurró.

Intentó pensar en forma positiva. En que ella le correspondiera ¿Le haría mejor persona? ¿Podría salir a cualquier lado con ella, sin temer enfadarse si alguien murmura a sus espaldas o si alguien le grita bestia? Supuso que sí, porque Bella lo ayudaría a ignorar, a que solo sean ellos dos…

Ahora si presto atención afuera, a la nieve que caía lentamente, y al mirar el patio trasero, solo pudo verse a sí mismo a la tarde con Bella jugando como niños a la guerra de bolas de nieve. Justo cuando se estaba por alejar de la ventana, vio algo que llamó su atención. Con una sonrisa, fue afuera rápidamente, tomó la rosa roja y entro a la "habitación prohibida".

Y no salió corriendo, como generalmente hacia cuando se quedaba más de dos minutos allí, aterrado y enojado por los recuerdos. Sino que aferro la rosa consigo, tomo la foto que había tirado e hizo añicos contra el piso, y la tiro a un tacho que tenia por ahí. Levantó la manta que antes tapaba el piano y la dobló, dejándola en una esquina. Y de a poco, comenzó a dejar atrás verdaderamente a su mal pasado.

Para renovar, tuvo que ir en busca de un florero, le puso agua y dejo la rosa en su cuarto privado, en honor a Bella. Él cambiaria, y para bien. _Basta de malos recuerdos_, se dijo. Si mañana las cosas no salían bien, intentaría seguir adelante y ver las cosas de buen modo.

* * *

_Holaa gente linda! Como están? Espero que bien!_

_Por suerte mis vacaciones fueron geniales e inspiradoras, y pude continuar esta historia un poco. No estoy tan segura, pero le faltaran 3 capítulos o algo así, no falta tanto para que termine, todo depende jaja, suelo alargar mucho las cosas (véase "No es fácil" xD)_

_**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews ;) y los alerta y favoritos que crecen mucho! *-* **_

_..._

_**PazCollen **__Hola! Me alegro que hayas terminado sinsajo! Es como muy...chan! xD Jaja en serio lloraste? lo siento! , la canción es hermosa y tan ajkdghajk, no es culpa mía :P_

_**tayloves **__Jajaj, también lloraste? esa canción tiene mucho poder! jaja, es muy adecuada para la saga :3 Si Bella se fue, y no, no creo que le falte mucho para que termine!_

_**danitta20 **__jajja, que alivio(? Si, Edward es un divino*-* ya sabes, dicen que los frios son los mas jkldafjkd.. ok no xd Charlie solo pesco un buen resfriado y por suerte no fue tan malo!_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Aww :3 gracias, me alegro!_

_**roceta111 **__JAJAJ, estaba leyendo tu review y me quede como: qué? Hasta que recordé que me habías mandado un PM porque sin querer subiste tu review sin terminarlo xD. Ese momento fue interrumpido porque soy media mala muajaja(? Jajaj tienes razón, Bella no aprovecho para robarle un beso, es muy tímida y vergonzosa xD Jajaj gracias por tu review, sos divina! cuídate!_

_**Belen **__Jaja me alegro que te haya gustado! y que te pareciera tierno el momento beward :3 jaja, y si, coincido esa canción es bellísima en serio, perfecta para Edward&Bella *-*_

_**terewee **__Jajaj sí, estoy viva :D Charlie está bien, solo resfriado xD_

_**isa28 **__Charlie solo se desmayo y pesco un resfriadito, se pondrá mejor. Ay ese beso...¿cuándo pasara? xD_

_**Tellus **__Jajja, gracias! A mi también me suele pasar lo del revoltijo en la cabeza y olvidar todo lo que quiero comentar! es que a veces recordamos mas una parte que otra, asi que te entiendo a la perfección. Y me es tan akgjak que te haya fascinado jaja, en serio me halaga :3 gracias gracias!_

_**CullenMasenAlways **__Si me dijeron que Agua para elefantes es un libro hermoso! ¿Tiene mucha diferencia con la película? adgsja, creo que hoy la van a dar en televisión xD amo como se Rob y la peli es muy jadjghak. Sobre la canción, también opino que quedo mejor que haya cantado con un hombre, me gusto mas esa versión! es más tierna :3 Jajaj si las dos Bellas tienen muchas coincidencias(?) Jajaj gracias! y cuídate :D_

_**Cindy. **__ Jajaj muchas gracias :3_

_**SharitoSD **__Ow me alegro que te haya gustado :D Lo de Charlie fue una falsa alarma, por suerte, lo único es un resfriado que tendrá que aguantar(? cuídate :)_

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN**__ Hola! Bueno, 50 sombras de Grey tampoco es mi estilo, pero mi mejor amiga se compro el primer libro y me lo presto y bueno, después me baje los otros. Ignorando el sexo pervertido, sadomasoquismo que se yo como se dice (yo por ejemplo, esas escenas las leía rápido y listo xd) tiene muy buena trama! Me encanto! Cazadores de sombras todavía esta ahí, diciendo: "léeme, léeme" pero aun no llama mi atención jaja, pero ya lo hare jaja. "Te odio Mike" JAJAJ. Me alegra que te gustara el capi! Ow, leíste orgullo y prejuicio? tengo ganas de leer ese libro! La película es hermosa. El beso de Edward y Bella, humm, no sé , no se(?) JAJA, Charlie está bien, tranquii :P Gracias por tu lindo rr :3_

_**jenni **__De nada! Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por tanto halago ! jaja :D _

_**maryroxy **__Genial :3 gracias por tu review!_

_**isabella-vulturi123**__ Aqui tienes el sig cap! jaja, espero que te haya gustado_

_**Douces Roses**__ Tan felices jajajaj xd Me alegra que hayas vuelto, gracias por el rr!_

_..._

_Bueno, en este capítulo no paso mucho pero espero que les haya gustado._

_Un beso enorme. **Nos leemos! :DD**_


	14. Inesperado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.13: Inesperado.**

Se despertó para estornudar.

Cuando se sentó en la cama, miro en la habitación, y en su mesita de luz había un vaso con una pastilla, seguramente para la gripe. Sonrió con ternura. Bella estaba en todo.

Esperaba levantarse primero y hacerle un desayuno para agradecer a su hija, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la vio en la cocina.

—Buen día —lo saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Em, hola —dijo perdido.

—Siéntate, ahora te hago el desayuno —aun extrañado, hizo lo que ella dijo — ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Recién tome la pastilla, gracias.

Charlie veía como preparaba su desayuno y luego que andaba de acá para allá, para sacarle brillo a todo. Tenía algo, algo había cambiado en su hija. Frunció el ceño, pensando que podría ser.

—Aquí tienes —le paso un café y unas tostadas.

Desayunando, seguía pensando del tema. Era obvio que fue en la casa de los otros chicos, algo de allí hizo que su hija se viera feliz. _Ayer no estaba así,_ pensó. Pero ayer ella estaba preocupada por él, ahora se tenía permitido pensar en otra cosa…La observo de nuevo y casi escupe el café que tomaba cuando se dio cuenta.

—Estás enamorada —mascullo después de toser y tranquilizarse, y por supuesto, estornudar.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Bella, sonrojándose.

—Es eso lo que tienes ¿verdad? Te enamoraste de algún muchacho…

Tomo como confirmación que su hija agachara la cabeza.

— ¡Es el grandote! —La acuso, asustándola —, el chico que nos trajo ayer —estornudo y uso el pañuelo —.Lo siento hija pero no me gusta mucho para ti, es muy…grande.

Bella se rio.

¿Era buena señal que no se quejara de Edward primero?

—No es Emmett, papá, a él lo quiero como a un hermano.

—El otro tenia novia —recordó y se miraron por un largo rato — ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta el chico que perdía los estribos? ¿El loquito? Ni hablar hija, prohíbo que lo veas de nuevo.

— ¡No es loquito! Además, cualquiera pierde los estribos…está cambiando, papá. Salvo mi vida cuando apareció una manada de lobos para matarme —el hombre tembló, no podía pensar un mundo donde no estuviese su hija —, Edward es…una gran persona.

Charlie resoplo y no dijo nada por un buen rato. Bella se estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero la cara de su padre cambio, apacible.

—Realmente lo quieres —sonrió —.Si tú piensas eso del muchacho está bien para mí.

—Gracias, papi —lo abrazo emocionada y él la vio divertido cuando se llevo los productos de limpieza yendo hacia el living.

…

— ¿Cuándo vas a ir? —pregunto muy ansiosa Alice, mientras almorzaban.

—Después de comer, ya déjame en paz —respondió, después de tragar. Las chicas lo molestaban prácticamente desde que despertó.

Y eso no ayudaba. Cada minuto que pasaba más nervioso se ponía…Pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, porque por más asustado que estuviera, las chicas nunca lo dejarían rendirse, y de hacerlo, él mismo nunca se lo perdonaría.

Cuando se preparo, tomo las cosas que tenia para Bella y miro a los demás desde la puerta. Las chicas casi aplaudían de la emoción, Emmett le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le levanto el pulgar y Jasper asintió con la cabeza. Ante ese panorama, intento sonreírles y se despidió con un gesto de mano. Al estar en el auto, toda confianza desapareció.

Emmett había insistido en que se llevara su Jeep, pero él se negó. Ya no caía nieve aunque aún quedaba en el suelo y los arboles; y en la cuidad, en las calles, las casas y los faroles. Tardo en enterarse, ya que el viaje fue largo y torturador. Por suerte su Volvo se adapto y no tuvo ningún problema.

…

— ¿Hija? Ya para, estas muy entusiasta —advirtió cuando ella fue, y la tomo por los hombros —.Cualquier cosa estaré en la taberna, quedamos en reunirnos allí con Billy.

—De acuerdo, papá —le sonrió —.Abrígate bien y llévate el pañuelo.

—Hecho, ¿tú que harás?

—Terminare con limpiar tu habitación y luego iré a bañarme.

—No tienes porque —mascullo sonrojado, pero ella no le dio importancia.

—Ve, no vaya ser que Billy se harte de esperar.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego de estar muy bien abrigado, camino esa cuadra para juntarse con su amigo.

Estuvieron tomando una cerveza mientras Charlie no se daba cuenta que a tres sillas de distancia, en la barra, Mike lo miraba.

Si el viejo estaba, y además animado hablando con otro, eso quiere decir que Bella volvió. Miro a Eric y murmuro:

—En un rato vuelvo —y salió de allí.

Se detuvo, muy sorprendido cuando ni estando cerca reconoció ese auto.

_Un Volvo._

Solo conocía una persona dueño de ese modelo, y luego de todo el acontecimiento del año anterior, no se vio más por ahí…_Edward._

Escondiéndose en la esquina, busco y busco, pero claro, no fue tan difícil. El chico estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de Bella, esperando a que le abrieran. Parecía nervioso. Luego de lo que habrá sido un minuto se rindió, y se volvió a su auto.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Edward y Bella se conocían? ¡Le había dicho a ella que no se acercara a él! Pero que estúpida fue. Seguro cayó en los encantos del tonto de Edward…Después de todo lo que paso, seguía fastidiándolo, y él que pensaba que con lo del tema de la bestia no lo vería nunca más…

Dio media vuelta para ir a la taberna en busca de algo.

…

Se sintió inútil y observado.

Toco la puerta dos, tres veces, pero nadie atendió.

Desanimado volvió al auto e hizo una maniobra para dar la vuelta y así volver a su casa... ¿pero era eso lo que quería?

Definitivamente no. Quería ver a Bella ¿Cómo habría reaccionado si le hubiese abierto la puerta? ¿Sorprendida? ¿Contenta? ¿Ambas?

No podía irse simplemente así como vino. Quería que ella supiera que estuvo allí, que no la estaba dejando atrás ni nada por el estilo. Vio la bolsa que contenía las cosas que quería darle, y supo qué hacer. Como estaba a dos cuadras no más, dejo estacionado su Volvo y se encamino con una pequeña sonrisa, nuevamente a lo de Bella.

Se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció al joven rubio que dejaba algo en la puerta de la casa de Bella.

Resoplo, mientras veía de lejos como Mike sonreía de un modo extraño y se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

_Imbécil,_ pensó.

Espero unos minutos –no vaya a ser que el otro volviera–, pero cuando no hubo moros en la costa, sigilosamente fue al porche y miro por debajo de la puerta.

Una nota. Se agacho, sospechando ¿Qué le habrá escrito ese idiota a Bella? Lo único que podía ver, era _"Bella:" _y nada mas…y si mal recordaba, así no era su letra, ni siquiera escribía en cursiva, que él supiera, la mayoría de la escuela en su clase preferían la imprenta.

Intento tomar el papel, arrastrándola hacia él, pero con los guantes que tenia puestos solo consiguió meter la carta del otro lado un poco más. Maldijo.

Aun dudando, y sintiendo algo extraño, dejo la bolsa para Bella.

Sentado en su auto, se quedo pensando. Sentía que algo malo iba a pasar…sentía que no debía irse, sino vigilar que era lo que Mike quería de Bella.

…

Cantaba una canción mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Se sentía algo tonta, pero la certeza que sintió ayer con lo de Edward la hacía sentir esperanzada y correspondida.

_¿Qué hago?,_ se pregunto luego de vestirse.

Quizá mañana pasaría por la casa del chico. Ahora su padre no lo dejaría. Con una buena cena y suplicando, lo convenza para dejarla ir.

Se estaba peinando mientras bajaba las escaleras, encamino hacia la cocina cuando algo llamo su atención.

Una carta.

Dejo el peine en un mueble, y se agacho para tomar el papel...Su corazón se acelero cuando leyó que a lo ultimo decía Edward. ¡Él le escribió! ¡Estuvo aquí! Olvidando la nota abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie. Salvo una bolsa. La tomo y husmeo lo que había dentro: su ropa y libros. Sonrió.

_Bella:_

_Necesito verte. Hoy a la noche. Si estás de acuerdo, el lugar que tengo en mente, es en los acantilados de la Push que allí nadie nos vera, elige la hora que quieres. Te esperare._

_Edward._

—Quiere verme —susurro con una sonrisita.

Rápidamente subió a su cuarto, para ver que se pondría mientras Edward se mezclaba en su mente con el clima frio y la ropa abrigada.

* * *

_Hola hola._

_**Me volví a tardar, lo sé y lo siento muchoooo**__, pero intento continuar esta historia, "No es fácil", una para una amiga que nunca la termino (voy escribiendo el capitulo 97 y sigue existiendo xD) y otra nueva que se me ocurrió hace poco._

En fin, también tengo otro justificativo, que es que no quise subir, porque me falta re re poquitín para terminar esta historia (: ya tengo otro cap escrito. Otro más y quizás un epilogo y adiós (: ya les avisare.

_..._

_Bien, cambiemos el tema. __**Muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus fantasticos reviews :D ya pasamos los 150, estoy tan contenta. Gracias gracias, también por los favoritos y followers :3**_

El capitulo: chan chan. ¿Que planea Mike? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? kajghakj.

_..._

_**tayloves**__ Jajaj si se iba Bella todos me mataban xD Edward está avanzando muchisisimo pero ahora Mike...bueno, ya verás. Nos leemos :D_

_**PazCollen**__ No real jajajaja, si actualizar, pero no pronto xd Aunque me hubiese gustado decir real. ¿Te gusto Sinsajo? Es algo...desconcertante. Se te mueren todos de pronto xD Oh estuviste leyendo más libros *-* yo también! y algunos que otros fics :)_

_**hanna1441 **__Aw :3 me alegro, y gracias!_

_**Guest **__Oh rayos, no sé quién eres jaja. Que va a pasar, hum, ya veremos en el próximo ;)_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Jajaja si :3 me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, veremos que tal este jaja._

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN **__Hola! jaja, creo que muchas esperan ese beso ¿pasara, no pasara? lala no se(?). No quiero adelantarte mucho, pero en el próximo capitulo Mike tiene un poquito más de protagonismo y si, es para odiarlo jaja. Oooh ya veré si me descargo el libro de Orgullo y prejuicio jaskhg. Jane Eyre no se dé que trata. Una amiga hace meses me paso la película y aun no la veo! ya veré que tal *-* Jaja me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, besito (:_

_**Leeslie**__ Ooooooow :3 que divina, gracias! *saca un pañuelo y se seca las lagrimas* me es tan tierno cuando me dicen que escribo bien o les gusta como escribo jajaja, si quedaste picada con el capitulo anterior, creo que con este peor xD igual no creo tardar en actualizar esta vez ;) Gracias por tu bonito rr, y espero leerte._

_**miliii **__haegukahukhs, aw *-* gracias linda!_

_**roceta111 **__Jajajajajja no sabía eso de las emociones, pero supongo que está bien xD Una linda confesión...hum, claro, linda 8-) hay que ver qué pasa._

_**Douces Roses**__ Jajaja si, la verdad es que la rosa la invente de la nada, ya que en Disney importa demasiado y en esta historia la olvide xD Tuvo muy poca mención pero bueno jaja. Bueno Edward no pudo verla a Bella ya que ella se estaba bañando y no le atendió, pero , ¿que pasara después? e.e _

_**CullenMasenAlways**__ Holaaa :D La otra vez vi la peli "Lo imposible" y me acorde tu historia ajja *-* Muy linda y triste película. Tremendo. En fin, sobre "Jane Eyre" ahí me lo menciono otra lectora, se ve de que en verdad es un buen libro. Yo ni siquiera sé de qué trata, pero tengo la peli que me la paso una amiga hace meses. Ya la voy a ver, lo que pasa es que está en mi netbook y yo suelo estar en la computadora grande, la del escritorio. Raramente me es mas cómoda que la net, no se porque...En fin, con lo del capítulo me alegra que te gustara :D cuídate, un beso._

_**SharitoSD**__ Awwwwwww gracias ! :3 Si por suerte Charlie solo pesco un resfriado, y Edward y Bella chan chan, ya veremos qué pasa con ellos._

_**maryroxy **__Me alegro! jajaj cruel xD Cruel es poco con lo que se viene e.e ok no xD (muajaja[?)_

_**Tellus **__Jajaj aw gracias (: Bella y Edward se verán en el otro capítulo y sobre el beso, sinceramente no escribí nada pero tengo algo en mente.. jaja saludos._

_**terewee **__Aww :3 jaja gracias! _

_**isabella-vulturi123**__ JAJAJA por suerte lo de Charlie no fue nada grave salvo el resfriado y la pisada de Emmett seguro ni la sintió xD _

_**jenni **__Hola :D jaja que linda. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Te entiendo perfectamente, ya que me pasa seguido leyendo fics jaja. Nos leemos! :)_

_**Belen **__Me alegro mucho! Jaja si Edward con su decisión fue lindo, lástima que no se vieron y no le confeso lo que siente. Prometo no tardar tanto el siguiente cap, ya casi lo tengo listo :D_

_..._

Espero que lo disfruten aunque no pasa mucho. El siguiente es más importante y prometo intentar subirlo pronto :D

_**Ojala dejen sus maravillosos reviews. Nos leemos :D**_

Y un pequeño adelanto para compensar mi ausencia, el nombre del capítulo 14: Muerte.


	15. Muerte

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**Cap.14: Muerte.**

— ¿Por qué comes tan apresurada?

Preguntas y preguntas. Es lo único que hizo Charlie cuando volvió. Cuestiono a su hija por todo.

¿Está todo bien? ¿Terminaste de limpiar? ¿Te bañaste? ¿Harás la cena? ¿Te ayudo en algo? ¿Por qué te sirves tan poco?

—Quiero salir —confeso, mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿A esta hora? ¿Adónde?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nos juntaremos en la playa de la Push con algunos chicos.

—No sabía que tenias amigos aquí —dijo sospechando.

_Oh Dios_, pensó nerviosa.

—Estoy tratando de ser más sociable. Ya sabes, a ver si me acostumbro.

—Hum, de acuerdo, pero ¿en qué momento te vinieron a invitar?

—Me dejaron una nota —eso más o menos es verdad…—mientras me bañaba.

—Bien, deja anotado por ahí donde estarás, por si sucede algo.

—Descuida papá, no pasara nada —le aseguro, tomándole la mano, pero se prometió así misma dejarle la dirección. Sino su padre se pondría de los nervios.

…

_¿A que está esperando?_ Pensó Edward mirando de lejos a Mike, que estaba sentado en un acantilado.

Ya se estaba aburriendo. Persiguió al rubio desde que desconfió al verlo en la casa de Bella, pero allí estaba él, sentado, quizá más aburrido que él mismo, sin hacer nada salvo tirar piedritas al mar.

Estar escondido, espiándolo es una estupidez pero aun así algo le impedía volverse. Mascullando algo ininteligible, se pasó al asiento trasero y se recostó ahí.

…

Temía haber tardado, pero cuando caminó pudo ver en un acantilado una figura masculina esperando ¡Es él! Se apresuro para llegar rápido.

— ¡Edward! —exclamo cuando estuvo cerca, con una ancha sonrisa…Que desapareció rápidamente cuando la persona se dio vuelta y resulto no ser Edward.

—Mike —susurro.

—Curioso —mascullo éste, poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente a ella. La miraba fijo —.Creí haberte contado todo sobre Edward, la bestia, te advertí que te alejaras de él si podías evitarlo, ¡pero al contrario! Aquí estás esperando verlo a él.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunto asustada.

—Sh sh, tranquila —repuso él, posando sus manos en los brazos para reconfortarla —.Él no está aquí.

Bella lo miro por un largo rato. Edward no estaba, pero la carta…

—Eras tú.

Mike sonrió.

—Sí, siempre fui yo…aun así el idiota de Edward siempre se las ingenio para entrometerse en mi camino. Incluso cuando sucedió todo esto de la bestia sigue jodiendolo todo…que maldito.

—No le digas así —se enfado ella, soltándose y dando un paso atrás.

—Yo que tu no haría eso. Soy tu novio, Bella, tienes que quererme, dejarme estar a tu lado. Tratarme bien.

—Estás loco.

—Oh no, te perdonare, hermosa, pero creo que si te interesa la seguridad de la bestia, tendrás que aceptarme como tu pareja —eso llamo la atención de la chica.

Mike está loco. Mike sería capaz de cualquier cosa pero ¿de matar a Edward? ¿De hacerle daño? No. Si había alguna manera de evitarlo, lo haría. Y supo que Mike ganaría, que lograría lo que quería. Que ella fuese su novia.

Otra cosa ¿Cómo fue a parar a su casa esa bolsa con sus cosas? ¿Él las robo? ¿Verdaderamente Edward fue a su casa, y Mike le obligo a escribirle la nota? Le empezó a doler la cabeza.

—Lo entiendes, ¿no? —susurro, caminando en círculos a su alrededor — ¿Qué dices? ¿Serás mía?

Tenía ganas de vomitar cuando Mike olisqueo su cuello y pasó con la nariz por su mejilla derecha.

—Hueles tan bien…

Quería escaparse, pero no había salida. Además si huía ¿Qué haría él?

—Dímelo —obligo, tomándola de nuevo por los brazos, atrás suyo, y le hablo en voz modulada al oído —.Di que serás mía.

— ¡Aléjate de ella! —grito otra voz. Una voz que la reconforto y asusto más de alguna manera.

_Edward._

Se dio la vuelta justo cuando su héroe golpeo de un puñetazo a un Mike muy sorprendido, tirándolo al suelo. Trastabillo por la nieve que aun quedaba caminando hacia Edward, pero el otro la tomo del tobillo haciéndola caer de bruces y Mike levantándose como pudo, arrastro a Bella para dejarla a su lado, la agarro por el cabello y luego rodeo su cuello con un brazo y miro enloquecido a Edward.

— ¡¿Esto es lo que quieres?! ¿Eh, Edward? La mato aquí mismo y estaremos a mano, ¿Qué te parece?

—No juegues con ella —suplico, poniendo sus manos en alto para demostrarle que no haría nada —. No tiene nada que ver, déjala.

—Nunca me convenciste. Ni siquiera cuando trate de ser tu amigo, oh, pero que contento me puso cuando todos te decían bestia, cuando te vi transformarte en eso…era tan divertido…pensé que al fin dejarías de interferir, pero aquí estamos. Bella tendría que haber sido mía desde el comienzo, ¿sabes? Pero tú —negó con la cabeza —apareces y la jodes.

—Por favor, Mike.

El interpelado lanzo una carcajada.

—Como me encanta escucharte con ese tonito, es tan gracio…—de pronto se detuvo porque lanzo un grito de dolor. Bella le había pisado un pie y se soltó de su agarre, lo enfrento y le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

Rápidamente Edward estiro el brazo, la agarro por la cintura y la puso detrás de él, para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada más.

—Tienes que irte —aprovecho que el otro estaba tirado en el suelo nuevamente y se giro para hablarle a Bella—, ve a buscar ayuda.

—No, Edward no te dejare, vámonos —susurro, tomándole la mano—, vámonos y luego lo denunciamos —tendría ventaja y todo. Hasta que lo denuncien Mike tendría tiempo para escapar, pero no importaba, lo único era la seguridad del chico que amaba.

—No, no puedo, pero escúchame, Bella yo te…—pero de pronto sintió mucho dolor, quedo mudo, sorprendido. Estaba observándola a ella, que también abrió mucho los ojos, demasiado asustada.

Mike le había clavado algo filoso a un costado, quizá le dio alguna costilla…Fue apuñalado.

Con un grito, ya muy enfurecido, empujo al rubio que sonreía, y sin darse cuenta éste cayo por el acantilado, gritando.

Todo fue gritos en ese instante. Edward enfadado y adolorido, Mike cayéndose, Bella asustada.

_Lo mate, está muerto,_ pensó Edward y luego todo se oscureció.

…

Charlie Swan dejo de discutir en recepción cuando su hija apareció, pálida y llorosa. Fue en su encuentro, abrazándolo.

Ya casi era las dos de la madrugada. Estuvo por darle un paro cardiaco cuando lo llamaron desde el hospital. Pero cuando llego, fue la policía en la puerta la que les informo lo sucedido: su hija fue engañada por Mike Newton, quien al parecer murió, ya que Edward Cullen quiso defender a Bella pero por accidente empujo al otro por el acantilado…están intentado recuperar el cuerpo, buscándolo en el mar. Edward esta herido, Bella _shockeada. _

—Ya, ya cariño.

—Perdóname, papá, perdón…

—Sh, descuida.

—Fue mi culpa —se separo para mirarle a los ojos. Sus mismos ojos, salvo que los de ella estaban empañados de lagrimas —, yo caí como una estúpida en la trampa de Mike y ahora está muerto, y Edward quizá…Edward puede… —y sollozo.

La abrazo nuevamente y acaricio su espalda mientras veía que en el pasillo se hallaban todos los amigos del muchacho. Alice, la jovencita que lo trajo de vuelta su casa, el grandote, una rubia desconocida y Jasper, el único que lo había reconocido cuando fue a parar a la casa de Edward.

— ¿Qué tiene el chico, Bells?

—Lo apuñalo y tie-tiene neumotórax traumá-traumático…perdió mucha sangre…le inyectaron algo, creo, no lo sé…no me dejaron entrar luego de llegar aquí.

No había nada que decir, salvo esperar. Emmett, Charlie, Rosalie abrazando a Bella estaban sentados. Jasper estaba apoyado contra la pared sosteniendo a su novia que se sentía demasiado nerviosa. Intentaron contactar con los padres de Edward pero como estaban de viaje, seguramente no le atendieron por el cambio de horario…

—Ha pasado otra media hora —aviso Jasper, mirando su reloj. De no estar allí, triste y preocupada, Bella se habría reído, teniendo en la mente la voz del chico, ofendido: "_¡Y no estoy pendiente de la hora todo el rato!"_

El doctor aun no salía de la sala. Alguna que otra enfermera salía e iba de acá para allá, sin dejar que la paren para hacerle preguntas, sabía que no lograría que le respondieran.

Por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, el hombre con delantal salió suspirando pero les dedico a todos una sonrisa apacigua. Les informo que habían hecho lo posible y que ahora Edward tenía que descansar.

— ¿No podemos visitarlo?

—Es en vano, jovencita —repuso el doctor mirando a Alice —.Él esta inconsciente y no los escuchara…además tiene que reposar.

—Prometemos no estar más de un minuto cada uno.

El hombre vio la preocupación en los ojos de todos y miro por el pasillo.

—Apresúrense —y se alejo.

Al comienzo Bella quiso ser la primera, pero luego de un berrinche de Alice, no le pareció mala la idea de Rosalie de que ella sea la última, la que este allí si Edward abría los ojos…

— ¿Bella, cariño? —murmuro Charlie, zarandeándola un poco. Se había adormecido en su hombro —.Ya fueron todos, ve con el muchacho.

—Gracias —dijo, levantándose rápidamente y cuando entro a la sala, cerró la puerta tras sí, y observo al que chico que quería.

—Oh, Edward —se acerco a él y tomo su mano. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo, al verle pálido y dormido —.Estarás bien, vas a estarlo.

Tenía que estarlo. Él no podía irse así simplemente, dejándola sola y dejando solos a los demás. Aparte, había otra cosa que ella quería hablarle, de que lo quería. De que quería estar junto a él y superar todo eso juntos –su pasado y ahora la muerte de Mike– y que iban a poder...porque se tendrían el uno al otro.

Se quedo allí, acariciando su cabello por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, pero no habrán sido más de diez minutos.

—Por favor, despierta —susurro… pero de pronto sonó un pitido insoportable y su corazón se detuvo por un segundo. Al comienzo el pecho de Edward se levanto, como inhalando mucho aire, y cuando quiso soltarlo no pudo y el rostro del chico se contorsiono de dolor…y la maquina que indicaba el _corazón_ de Edward, esa maldita línea, comenzó a ser irregular donde empezaba y por la mitad la línea era recta…Edward estaba muriendo, se estaba yendo.

— ¡Doctor! —Grito ella, asustada — ¡Ayuda, que alguien venga y ayude!

* * *

_Hellooo._

_Si, raramente esta vez no tarde mucho, pero me puse las pilas y lo único que me falta es corregir el siguiente capítulo y hacer un epilogo :D_

_**Graciaaaaas por sus reviews :D me extraña que les gustara el capitulo anterior, ya que no pasa mucho jaja. También me alegra saber que siguen apareciendo lectoras nuevas :D y como siempre se agradece también los favoritos y los followers (:**_

_Sobre el capitulo__: no me maten ._. _

**Aclaración****:**_ La muerte de Mike...se cayó de un acantilado, al principio pensé: bah, Bella se tiro de uno y no le paso nada. Aun así no imaginaba eso cuando lo escribía. O sea, en la peli no sé donde estaban, creo que colgados en alguna parte del castillo y dsp Gastón se caeeeeee y puf, chau Gastón. Para hacer creíble su muerte, supongan que en el agua había piedras o algo así ._. Mike está muerto, no va a volver, por si tienen dudas xD Lo hubiese descrito -la muerte de él- pero no veía algún lugar para hacerlo, así que preferí aclararlo._

…

_**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen**__ Hola (: Bueno, primero te respondo el rr del cap 12: Al comienzo me quede: ¿qué es fábula ancestral? JAJAJ hasta que después caí que era la canción de la peli xd Me agrada que el cambio de la canción no haya estado mal :3 y que te guste la idea me anima mucho, gracias! [cap 14] Aquí tienes la continuación :D disfruta!_

_**PazCollen **__Si a mi también me arruinaron la muerte de Prim - o sea, sabía que moría pero no como - aun así yo llore cuando Katniss hablo con el gato, no en el momento de los paracaídas y eso xd Me shockee con Finnick ya que era divino y no quería que muriera jaja pero Cinna...Cinna fue desconcertante D: maldito Snow grr. Oh la escuela escuela...esa época(? Los pocos libros que me mandaron leer no eran tan malos, pero nunca fueron muchos. Mi mejor amiga también me hablo de Delirium y de que quería leerlo, tratare de hacerlo *-* (ahora estoy con un mini librito de otra amiga que me dijo que lo leyera) otro de la escritora de Harry Potter (vacante imprevista, que es enorme) y ahora tengo mi material de estudio de Gastronomía que es enorme aunque ese leo un poquito por día, pero ya dsp me pondré al día con los libros que SI quiero leer xD. Jajaj ahora eres Paz Alice Collen. Nos leemos :)_

_**PatyB **__Ow :3 nueva lectora holaaaa! Gracias por leer el fic y me alegra que te gustara. Aquí está la continuación, espero que a pesar de...bue lo de Edward, te guste xD_

_**roceta111**__ Jajaj Bella con otro que no sea Edward es raro (bue quizá con Jacob, porque se beso con él en los libros) pero sino te quedas como o.o wtf? Jajja este Mike odioso xd bue, ya no va a molestar más :P_

_**tayloves **__Jajaj me muero con tus reviews xd son graciosos y divinos. Jajajaj claro Edward ni pensó en buscar un palito, ni se avivo el pobre xD Oh No es fácil ahí anda, me estuve centrando en esta historia para terminarla de una vez, pero luego hare lo que pueda para continuar esa :D _

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN**__ Jajjaj muy cierto, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde , buen punto. Oh bueno la peli de Jane Eyre mi amiga me la paso diciendo que estaba buenísima así que el libro debe de ser grandioso xD jajaja. Bueno, adiós Mike. Ya puedes dejar de odiarlo, supongo, ya no va a hacer nunca más nada(?). De Cumbres borrascosas vi una película (me interesaba porque en Eclipse mencionan el libro, y en muchos lados, otras pelis por ejemplo dicen que es su libro favorito bla bla) solo me perdí el principio que habrán sido 5 minutos -sí, me puse el despertador para verla en la mañana, eso fue mucho esfuerzo ajajja- y no me gusto ._. era larga y aburrida. Pero hay muchas versiones-pelis- y quizá el libro es muchísimo mejor que cualquier peli. Beso :)_

_**viivii alice**__ Emm D: a Bella no le paso nada... xd_

_**Maru-chan1296**__ Me alegro *-*_

_**isa28 **__No vio el Volvo D: pero Edward la cuido e.e_

_**maryroxy J**__ajaj Bella estaba ajena de la realidad, bañándose y cantando cancioncitas xDD Y los pensamientos de Edward son bipolares: si pero no, no pero si, no se decide(? jajaj. Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, aunque sigo pensando que no paso mucho ... xD_

_**Mazy Vampire**__ Otra nueva lectora :DD hola! Estoy muy contenta de que te guste la historia :3 Jaajaja sí, soy una sumisa adicta de 50 sombras (¿así se dicen las fans del libro? porque creo que una vez leí otro nombre ajaja). También tributo. Twilighter, obvio. Potterrica. Divergente. Hush hush no lo leí! ¿De qué trata? Otro a mi lista! jajaj. Gracias por el rr :D_

_**jenni **__Hola linda ! estoy bien, vos? jaja ow que bueno que el capi anterior te haya gustado, no me lo creo todavía jajaj xDD Sip, Mike se metió por algo y bueno ._. pagó las consecuencias. Nos leemos, besito._

_**Tata XOXO**__ Otra lectora nueva? *-* Hola! Ow, me alegra que te gustara el fic! :) Yeah, el plan de Mike fue pasarse por Edward y bue le salió mal u.u Y Edward es muy indeciso jaja xd Beso linda (:_

…

_Ah, tengo que aclararles __algo del_ próximo capitulo_ (que será el ultimo [aun así tiene epilogo así que no se termina del todo xd]) que será con POV de Edward al comienzo -lo de Mike y el hospital- y luego POV de Bella. Yo aun así voy a poner: POV EDWARD bla bla bla, POV BELLA, pero me pareció bueno avisarles (:_

_**Nos leemos hermosas, espero dejen sus reviews para saber que les pareció :) adioos!**_


	16. La Bestia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mía :D**

* * *

**POV EDWARD.**

**Cap.15: La Bestia.**

La oscuridad amenazaba con envolverme, dejarme inconsciente, pero antes de hacerlo tuve tiempo para ver, sentir y actuar.

Estaba viéndola a Bella, para confesarle lo que sentía por ella, porque temía que algo malo ocurriese si Mike se las ingeniaba para irse…pero cuando estaba por decírselo, sentí dolor. Mucho dolor.

Mike Newton me apuñalo. Sentí de pronto una gran furia que nacía de mi cuerpo, nunca vista en mi…la de una verdadera bestia surgiendo, y así todo cabreado me voltee para enfrentar aquel idiota que quería aprovecharse de Bella, de la persona que siempre me odió.

No estaba pensando claro, estaba demasiado cegado por la furia y el dolor que le empuje, y vi en cámara lenta como Mike caía del acantilado. Podría haber extendido mi mano para ayudarle, pero me quede paralizado, sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Mate a una persona. Soy una bestia de verdad.

_Lo mate, está muerto, _pensé, y luego me desplome mientras todo se volvía oscuro para mí.

Estaba recobrándome del desmayo. Lo supe porque oía la sirena de la ambulancia, de gente murmurando –doctor y enfermeros– y alguien sollozando por ahí. Intenté abrir los ojos pero no podía. Así como se me dificultaba respirar, dolía hacerlo. Intente hablar, pero lo único que me salió fue una tos que me dolió mas.

—Tranquilo, Edward, no hagas esfuerzos, te ayudaremos —dijo la voz de un hombre que no conocía.

Le hice caso e intente distraerme, pero ¿con que? ¿Con el sonido insoportable de la sirena? ¿La de una maquina que estaba pendiente de mi pulso y corazón? ¿Las voces del los demás? ¿Los sollozos de alguien que solo puede ser Bella?

Mi Bella. ¿Pasare de esta? Y si no lo hago, tendré que decírselo, tengo que decirle cuanto antes que la amo. Podría irme en paz si me llega el momento…Espero que no sienta ni culpa ni nada. Que no pase por su terca cabeza que fui atacado por los lobos por su culpa al igual que Mike…Mike, lo mate, soy un asesino.

—Edward necesitamos que te relajes —advirtió el hombre de antes, seguro era el doctor. La maquina del pulso no me ayudaba.

—Bella —masculle como pude.

— ¿Edward? —sollozo ella, al parecer se quiso acercar pero le dijeron que se mantuviera donde estaba —, estarás bien, lo sé.

Abrí los ojos para intentar mirarla, pero no podía acostumbrarme a la luz, me molestaba, además estaba el hecho de que varias personas me rodeaban y las veía a todos borrosos.

—Lo siento joven, pero tendremos que dormirlo.

_¿Qué? ¡No!,_ fui mi último pensamiento.

…

De a poco sentí el cuerpo. Moví mis manos pero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, un pequeño movimiento como ese y era incomodo…No, eso no era incomodo, respirar, respirar era doloroso. Ante cada respiración que mi pecho hacia subir y bajar, dolía. Por lo que opte no moverme.

No había otra explicación, ya estaba en el hospital, en una camilla.

Todo al parecer iba bien, tranquilo. Lo único que escuchaba era la misma máquina de antes.

De pronto alguien abrió una puerta.

—Ay Edward —se lamento Alice.

Escucharla con aquel tono me destrozo. _Yo_ la estaba haciendo sufrir…Eso me recordó a mis padres, ¿se habrán enterado? ¿Alguien los habrá llamado? ¿Estarán preocupados, enfadados o sin saber nada de su hijo?

—No nos hagas más esto, cuando Bella me llamo y-yo…te odio tonto, ahora recupérate ¿sí? y juro que te golpeare cuando te recuperes —su voz se oía muy cerca. De estar plenamente consciente estaría mirándola divertido y con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Pero por como habla debe de pensar que no la estoy escuchando, por suerte que si, aunque me gustaría responderle que todo irá bien.

Se abrió de nuevo la puerta.

—Deja de molestar, Al, el doctor dijo que no estemos mucho tiempo, ven, Rose y Emmett vendrán juntos —hablo Jasper. Oí sus pasos al acercarse —.Sé que estará bien, siempre fue fuerte, deja de preocuparte.

Gracias a Dios que estaba él para cuidar de mi duende y dejarla tranquila.

—Es cierto —se oyó algo llorosa —.Después lo volveremos a visitar y cumpliré con mi promesa —fue diciendo mientras se alejaba y su novio le preguntaba de que hablaba: —Apenas despierte lo golpeare, ya veras, para que no nos vuelva hacer esto.

Lo último que sentí fue la carcajada de Jazz.

Vinieron mis otros amigos.

—Oh, Em, míralo, pobrecito —se oyó la voz estrangulada de mi amiga rubia ¿Qué? ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

—Está bastante paliducho, y despeinado ¿traes un peine, Rose?

— ¡Osito se mas considerado!

— ¿Qué? Es cierto…nadie me entiende. No te preocupes amigo, yo te ayudare —de repente sentí un cosquilleo en mi cabeza —.Supongo que si traes maquillaje.

— ¡Emmett! —dijo Rose, ya cansada. Me hubiese reído de no ser doloroso.

—Luego vendrá Bella, ¿Qué pensara cuando lo vea con esta pinta?

—No le importara, solo quiere estar junto a él…—apenas si escuche las palabras de la chica, porque estaba procesando la información. Bella, ya viene.

Ahora estará preocupada ¿pero luego? ¿Me odiara por lo que hice? Sentí un nudo en la garganta, y aunque los otros no comentaron nada, sentí como la maquina hacia diferentes ruidos. Supongo que mi pulso y el corazón me traicionaban. No podía pensar en estas cosas ahora, me derrumbaría.

—Vámonos, vi como Bella se estaba durmiendo, no nos perdonara si no le damos la oportunidad de estar aquí.

—Bien, cuídate Edward, te queremos —murmuro Emmett ahora un poco menos infantil. Mi casi hermano…

Estuve atento a la llegada de Bella, y allí vino. Al cerrar la puerta, casi, al parecer, corrió hacia donde estaba.

—Oh, Edward —su pequeña mano tomo la mía. Tuve bastantes ganas de devolverle el apretón, pero lo intente con la otra mano para saber si podía y era difícil, así que me mantuve quieto como desde que desperté —.Estarás bien, vas a estarlo.

Sus palabras me recordaban a la típica: _"no te vas a morir"_ cuando la otra persona se está muriendo. Aun si estaba seguro que yo no estaba al borde la muerte ni nada, ¿no? Pero ella se sentía tan preocupada…

¿O su preocupación iba por otro lado? ¿Por mis acciones? Por mis estúpidas acciones.

Comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos mientras el silencio invadía. No, no me gustaba. Hubiese preferido que me gritara, susurrara o algo. Que dijera que estuvo mal todo lo que hice, desde un principio, no solo lo de Mike. Que soy un gran idiota.

Rayos, ¿Qué voy hacer ahora, cuándo me recupere? Es solo de un egoísta querer a Bella, querer que estuviese conmigo, que no valgo la pena para tal persona como ella. Fui violento, mate una persona, trate mal a mis mejores amigos cuando no lo merecían, me aislé de todo lo demás. Incluso mis padres –aunque quizá era una idea errónea– se fueron de viaje para no soportar en este Edward que me convertí, en Edward Cullen, la bestia.

Lo único que había hecho bien después de tanto tiempo fue salvar a Bella. En todos los sentidos. Pero una cosa no compensa otra.

Sabía que tenía que alejarla, mentirle. Pensar en eso me oprimió el pecho y tuve ganas de llorar.

—Por favor, despierta —justo susurro. De los nervios, solo pensé una cosa: ¿Cómo calmarme? _Inhala y exhala Edward_. Hice lo que la vocecita molesta me indico pero no funciono. De pronto el pecho me dolió a horrores. El aire que quería soltarlo, no podía, los pulmones me estaban fallando.

Aquella oscuridad que me invadió luego de que Mike me apuñalo, regreso.

Aun así no era lo mismo. Esto era como una corriente de aguas negras que peleaban por hundirme y dejarme allí, sin poder hacer nada. Podía moverme ¿pero para qué? Si no puedo pelear con la corriente, solo serviría para cansarme más.

¿Estaba flotando? ¿Cayendo en lo hondo? Ni idea. Pero de repente sentí que alguien quería torturarme antes de morir… ¿o intentaba ayudarme? Lo único que sabía con certeza, es que dolía de todas formas.

La realidad con lo ilógico comenzó a mezclarse en mi cabeza. Estaba en el agua pero sentía una fuerza ejercida en el pecho y oía como un eco las suplicas de Bella diciéndome que regrese ¿Adónde? No puedo, soy débil, soy idiota, me hubiese gustado decirle.

Sentí algo húmedo y tibio caer en los costados de mi cara y a la vez algo suave, dulce y salado…en los labios.

…

**POV BELLA.**

Al parecer nadie escucho mis gritos, pero seguía gritando. No me atrevía ir hacia la puerta y desaprovechar este momento, tenía miedo de dejarlo solo y que se vaya para siempre.

—No, Edward, no por favor —decía desesperada, sin saber qué hacer.

Mis manos temblorosas terminaron encima de su pecho e hice presión en él, para intentar reanimarlo.

—No, Edward, te lo suplico, regresa a mí por favor…

La maquina continuo con el pitido insoportable y la línea se mantuvo recta del todo. Solo significaba una cosa: _Edward está muerto._

Su rostro apacible, ajeno a la realidad dolía más que todo ¡No podía estar muerto! NO, No, no. Tome su cara y cerré los ojos fuertemente mientras lloraba y me incline para besarle.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, mirándolo con dificultad por mis lágrimas.

—Te quiero —solloce, sin consuelo alguno. Justo cuando los demás irrumpían en la sala y miraban desde allí con rostros horrorizados.

—Hija…—dudo papá, pero Jasper lo tomo del brazo para que no se me acercara. Mi llanto solo aumento.

_Edward no, Edward no, Edward no_, solo podía pensar.

—Tranquila, Bella, todo está bien —dijo una voz ronca, y observe furiosa hacia los demás ¡Mentiroso! Mentiroso quien lo dijo ¿Cómo iba a estar bien todo? Pero los chicos –las chicas también– tenían los ojos como plato y veían a Edward.

Me voltee y sus esmeraldas me devolvieron la mirada.

— ¿Edward? ¡Estás vivo! —me abalance y lo abrace todo llorosa.

—Creo que la maquina ésta anda mal…auch, Bella, me duele —dijo, y me enderece para ver como evitaba hacer gestos dolorosos.

—Me asustaste —mi voz apenas se oyó.

—Lo sé, pero me ayudaste —susurro, tomándome la mano, como pudo.

—Hum, iré a buscar al doctor —se ofreció Charlie, visiblemente incomodo cuando le observe, soltando rápidamente la mano de Edward. Los otros murmuraron cosas ininteligibles y se fueron todos, cerrando la puerta otra vez.

—Gracias —tosió —, de no ser por ti yo...

—Shh, estas equivocado, no hice nada.

—Sí, si hiciste —insistió. Estaba replicando, diciendo que lo único que hice fue quedarme con él cuando me interrumpió diciendo: — Me besaste, Bella, te sentí.

Mis mejillas inevitablemente se tornaron rojas ¡Como puede ser!

— ¿Y que, piensas que con eso reviviste? —pregunte de forma bravucona…por la vergüenza, seguro.

—Es el beso mágico, como en los cuentos.

—Siempre fueron los príncipes: La bella durmiente, Blancanieves…—repuse cuando comprendí a que se refería.

Edward quedo pensativo.

—Bueno, este es un nuevo cuento, donde la chica rescato al chico con el beso mágico.

— ¿Estas drogado?

—Bella…no arruines el momento —se quejo y quiso resoplar pero gimió por lo bajito.

— ¿Duele? —murmure intentando ser más dulce y comprensiva, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Sinceramente sí. Pero no hablemos de eso…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Del nuevo cuento? Dime el titulo.

—Tengo el mejor titulo del mundo: La Bella y la Bestia.

Oh no. Aquí vamos con el tema de la bestia. Debe de estar pensando lo que le hizo a Mike.

—Edward tu no…

—Vamos, Bella, no lo niegues —repuso, sabiendo muy bien a lo que me refería —.Soy una bestia —miró hacia el techo, evitando mi mirada de enfado —, deje llevarme por la ira y…mate a alguien.

—Mira, no quiero decir que Mike lo mereciera, pero él te apuñalo, ¿no? Intento matarte a ti también, tenias que defenderte.

—Una cosa no justifica otra. Además la apuñalada solo hizo hacerme actuar más rápido. No estaba defendiéndome a mí, sino a ti. No quería que te hiciera daño, de solo pensarlo… —Edward se ahogo con sus palabras y escuche, escuche la maquina. Su pulso era irregular.

—Shh, tranquilo, estamos bien, juntos —él asintió como un niño pequeño al que consuelan — ¿Cómo vas a ser una bestia si sientes eso por mi?

Sus ojos verdes se suavizaron de alguna manera, y me miraron con ternura.

—Tú me cambiaste.

—Lo hiciste solo, Edward, tu decidiste cambiar.

No dijo nada. Quedamos fundidos en silencio por lo que habrá sido un minuto o dos. Me inquietaba este hecho, porque estaba segura que en cualquier momento volvería el doctor y tendría que salir.

— ¿Bella? —Me llamo y le observe justo cuando me dedicaba una sonrisita torcida: sexy pero muy tierna a la vez— ¿Juntos? ¿A pesar de todo?

Ahora sonreí yo.

—Juntos —confirme, tomando su mano.

— ¿O sea que vamos para nuestro final feliz? ¿Para el cuento?

Me reí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Eso espero.

Él tomo mi mano y me quede mirándolas entrelazadas, sintiendo estas distintas emociones. Edward se aclaro la garganta para que lo mirase a la vez que tosió por el intento.

—No te respondí cuando confesaste que me querías, ¿Qué clase de modales tengo?

—Oh si, muy irrespetuoso por tu parte, no arriesgues tu vida por mí, porque eso seguro que no significan nada —repuse sarcásticamente.

—Cállate, deja de arruinar momentos y ayúdame a sentarme.

—Edward no creo que…—tuve que ayudarle de todas formas porque el terco comenzó a sentarse solo. Con unas cuantas muecas por su parte, lo conseguimos —.Ven, siéntate aquí —indicó para que yo quedase al frente suyo.

A pesar de que sabía lo que venía, me puse nerviosa. Comencé a sentir el cosquilleo en las mejillas que solo indicaba que me estaba poniendo roja. Él lanzo una risita.

—También te quiero, Bella —confeso y me tomo por los hombros para sostenerse y me beso dulcemente.

Y aunque lo más probable es que a Edward le duela todo, el beso fue…mágico, realmente. Nunca me habría imaginado nada igual. A partir de ahora me declaraba oficial adicta de los labios de Edward: dulces y perfectos.

* * *

_Ultimo capituloooo !_

_Hola hola (:_

_Antes que nada debo dar mi opinión de que este capítulo no me gusto...no me convenció del todo, pero estoy esforzándome para que el epilogo sea bonito :3 -Esto del POV Edward y Bella solo fue para este cap, el epilogo será como antes-_

_Otra cosa en cuestión: __comencé a trabajar.__ Estoy en un supermercado y sinceramente me quita un montón de tiempo. Apenas puedo ponerme en la computadora, me canso y no me quedo mucho, aparte de los viernes que también voy a Gastronomía e.e Por lo que si tardo en subir el epilogo, tengo excusas ._. (también para las que leen mi otro fic: "no es fácil" , ahora saben porque no actualice ahksag)_

_**Vamos a mi parte favorita! Agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews :D los favoritos y los followers :3**_

_**Tata XOXO**__ La verdad tenía pensado un capitulo donde todos hablasen de lo de Edward con Mike, pero al final no apareció , así que las acusaciones..adiós! e.e jajaja. Me alegro de que hayas aparecido y te animaras a comentar (: lo aprecio mucho. Suerte!_

_**roceta111 **__Jajaj exactamente era ese momento novelístico xD Pero ya está bien, fue una falsa alarma :P_

_**isa28 **__Jajjaj, acá te dejo la actualización. No es de lo mejor, pero espero te guste, Edward no murió así que xD eso era lo importante ajja._

_**PazCollen **__Hola jajaja xD Puedes ser Paz Collen alias Alice(? ; Sobre los libros, aun no termino de leer "Vacante imprevista" aunque me falta poco :3 , pero ya casi no tengo tiempo para estar en la compu para leer grrr, estaba ilusionada con leer Delirium. Juro que algún dia lo hare, así que por ahora no tengo infancia ajajajja xD Esta vez me tarde en actualizar, pero espero me entiendan. Gracias por tu rr :3_

_**PaolaCullenPattz **__Ow me alegro el que te haya gustado el capitulo :D Al final nadie se lamento la muerte de Mike , supongo que tienen sus razones por ser tan loco y odioso(?). Jajaja si, este Jasper es todo un loquillo xDD Gracias divina !_

_**TEAM EDWARD**__ Aw, en serio? __*-* gracias! Te pareció corta la historia? En comparación con "No es fácil" si lo es, pero no se...jajaj, quizás tengas razón, además no suelo escribir capis largos así que :P A la mier** Mike xDDD Edward ya está bien aunque quiso hacerse el loquillo jaja. El capitulo no es largo, es como siempre, pero hare lo que pueda con el epilogo, en serio! Muchas gracias lo de "gran escritora" es tan akjdghajkhgka. Besos :3_

_**viivii alice**__ Jajaj descuida, descuida, Edward está vivo! Tendrá su final feliz, no olvides que al fin y al cabo esta basado de una peli de Disney así que... jajaja. _

_**tayloves **__Por ahora sos la primera que no dijo nada malo contra Mike jajaj. Hiciste bien en no temer que Edward muriera, solo quería jugar un rato con ustedes(? muajaja que mala soy...ok no ._. Me alegra que en esta historia Jasper haya dado el toque de humor. Casi siempre es el trabajo de Emmett hacer eso xd Tus reviews son divertidos para mí porque son tiernos, emm no se cómo explicarte. Gracias por no fallar en comentar cada capítulo de la historia. Nos leemos :D_

_**ROSSY-BELLS CULLEN **__Hola :D ¿como estas? Espero que bien! JAJAJAJ mató eso de "De verdad no lo quiero ni de perrito". Edward ya está bien, fue una falsa alarma (: Jaja, don't worry, Mike está muerto, ya no aparecerá mas a molestar ! Sino la historia se alargaría mas y no quiero torturarlas mas jaja(? . Beso linda._

_Hanna1441 *Llora emocionada* Ow que linda, gracias por eso de "Eres excelente" :') Discúlpame si me tarde, lamentablemente ahora si tengo excusas y estuve ocupada ajkghka. Espero te guste el cap! Besos!_

_**CullenMasenAlways J**__aja , no te preocupes, Edward ya está bien. Yo también pienso que es demasiado joven y hermoso para que muera, así que no lo mate(?). Thinking of you? Es un fanfic de Twilight? No, no lo leí; tendría que buscarlo cuando tenga algún momento, si dices que es hermosa, seguro lo es :3 Jajaj Edward se materializa de la nada(? y si, Mike era algo psicópata, pero ya es historia! Jaja e.e quizás pensabas que la historia seria más larga porque suelo alargar las cosas, es una mala costumbre que tengo, pero esta vez no! jaja. OMG 70 capítulos! Algunos estuvieron inspirados xD la que escribió y los que leyeron jaja. Y no, gracias a ti por comentar ! :D Cuídate mucho._

_**namy33 **__Exactamente ! Como en la peli, Edward no murió y "se transformo" por Bella, como en el caso de la peli que la bestia estaba por morir etc etc jaja. Gracias por esas lindas palabras, aunque de mi parte seria: qué bueno que a ustedes les haya gustado y comentado :DDD_

_**Mazy Vampire**__ Descuida, solo fue un pequeño susto, Edward ya está bien ;) Ah, se ve bien ese libro! ("Hush Hush") ahora no tengo tiempo para descargarlo y leerlo, pero ojala pueda en algún momento. Cuando me acostumbre a esta nueva rutina...Ah, de ahí viene el misterioso "Pathc" muchos hablaban de él en facebook y yo: "¿quién es?" xD De tu lista coincido con Cullen y Mr Darcy *-* Black es por Jake? por él también e.e los otros no los conozco. Jkjhadskgja, llorar otra vez? wow, no era mi intención. Supongo que no será tan malo , ya que el capi termina bien jaja. Besito._

_**CaroZapXD **__No te preocupes, Edward va a estar vivito y coleando(? Y estar con Bella jajaj. Saludos linda!_

_**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**__ Me alegra que el cap anterior te haya gustado ! Sinceramente si, pobre Edward, en todo sentido ._. jaja. Beso (:_

_**terewee J**__aja descuida, mientras hayas aparecido me alegro mucho ! :D Sip, adiós Mike ¿Acabo muy rápido? Bueno , mi plan de no alargar las cosas como suelo hacer al parecer funciono xD Siempre me complico mas y mas y la historia se hace inmensa jaja :D_

_**Cely Peralta**__ Hola hermosa ! No te preocupes! Mientras aparezca, no importa cuando, me alegras el dia jaja :3 (yes, un rr hace eso, te llena de orgullo y felicidad[?]) . Jajaja si, Mike salió muy imbécil (algo loquito, diría yo) pero listo, no va a joder mas xD Naaah, nada de tristeza ! Tendrá el final feliz que merece y todas " :D " jaja. Adios :3 cuídate, suerte!_

_**Beastyle **__Oww *-* nueva lectora, hola! jaja. Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras ! Espero te guste este capítulo (:_

_**maryroxy **__Me alegro que te haya encantado :3 aghak, si yo también hace mucho que no veo la peli, ya hara años -parezco como una vieja diciendo/escribiendo eso- pero ya no sé cuando, quizá hace unos tres años, cuando usaba de excusa para verla con mi sobrina(?) xD Pero por suerte mi cabeza la tiene bastante recordada -no tan exactamente, pero lo más importante si- como para basarme de ahi. Como con este capítulo: cuando la bestia casi se muere y lo de la rosa y todo eso y Bella lo besa y se vuelve principe de nuevo...Bueno, algo así pasó con Edward xDD Se estaba muriendo y Bella lo salvo :3 ajja en fin, nos leemos linda!_

_**Así que...ultimo capitulo, ajghak que raro. Igual no se preocupen que falta el epilogo so...nos leemos !**_

_**Espero dejen sus hermosos reviews :D las quiero!**_


End file.
